TGWOK: Gender Bender
by Blee Bleep
Summary: Follow the story of how Eru De Rotto Irma changes the whole life of Keiko Katsuragi, with me, Blee-chan! Part 2 of God Arc now up and at it.
1. Chapter 1

**-At a Certain House-**

"Wow. Torrapu, are you serious about that gender bending fan fiction thing?" Shiro asked as a sweat dropped from her head.

The raven-haired girl grinned. "Of course! Gender bending is now my fave!" She said while holding up a peace sign. Then her smile became a frown. "Also, stop calling me that."

Shiro smiled hysterically. "Well… I don't really care though, but what if you'll lose your notebook again?"

"Hehehe… I didn't really write _this_ on paper but on the computer!"

"But what if it will all be erased again like the one you said in the chatroom that your computer had a virus and it erased all the files?"

Miru gave her an irritated look. "Okay, now you're just discouraging me…" She groaned.

Shiro grinned. "Huehehe… Sorry, sorry."

Kazuka just watched them with a smile until finally spoke. "But why a Gender Bender, Blee?"

Miru turned to him. "Because…!"

"We had an event that we would draw gender bends of characters in TWGOK and _she_ went all out." Shiro interrupted as she pointed at Miru.

"Aw, c'mon!" Miru whined as she threw a pillow at Shiro.

"But it was true!" Shiro responded as she ducked.

Kazuka just smiled again. 'So… the story?"

* * *

Cherry blossoms yet again blew in the spring. The petals danced through a certain a school. On the hallways, a green haired boy walked, holding papers on his left hand. He was walking quite slowly. And soon he turned around with an irritated face and yelled, "Why do you keep following me!?"

.

.

"You looked lonely, I think…"

The green haired boy widened his eyes. "Oh…" Silence surrounded them. He placed his hand on his head and smiled at the girl. "S-Sorry for yelling at you then…" After he spoke he turned around and began walking. But suddenly, he stopped halfway. "Oh… Hey, what's your name?"

.

.

He went to her as soon as he saw her and grabbed her by her shoulders and yelled, "Where were you!? You got me worried sick, dammit!" He was angry but his eyes showed concern at the girl.

"I-I'm sorry then."

He sighed for a brief moment and let go of her shoulders. He smiled. "So, do you want to go home now?" He asked with a slight blush. He offered his hand to the girl.

"Sure."

.

.

The sun was blazing, waves crashed and children were having tons of fun. The green haired walked to her with a beach ball in his hands. He grinned. "Hey! Don't you wanna' play!?" He sounded ecstatic as he held up the beach ball.

"N-No thank you…"

"Eh!? C'mon, I changed quickly just play on the beach with you!" He said with a bit of disappointment. The girl didn't say anything. He sighed again with and stared at girl until he finally asked, "Why?"

"I-I don't really want to go out…"

He paused for a while. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up with a smile. "C'mon! Let's have fun while summer is still here!"

"…" She stuttered but manages to reply to him. "Y-Yeah!"

.

.

It was another spring. The green hair stares at the girl intently while holding her hand. He had a slight blush on and was smiling brightly. Silence surrounded them while the wind blew.

Finally, his mouth opened with same smiled and said. "I've always liked you… So… Will you be my girlfriend…

The girl widened her eyes.

Keiko-chan?" He finishes his confession.

.

* * *

 **-Maijima Private High School-**

Meanwhile, at the Maijima High School… It was just another normal semester. The hallway has no students running around and was very quiet. All the classes over there were just having a normal lesson. All except for one class. Class 2-B was now on their subject History. It was very silent and the eyes of the students were staring at the teacher and some were doing notes. But some students were glancing at a particular brown haired girl who was wearing glasses whose seat was just on the third row and three seats before the first desk. The girl wasn't taking notes nor listening to the teacher of course. But all she was staring at was her PFP. She was playing and kept pressing buttons, ignoring all the glances coming from the boys and girls of the class.

On the screen, there was a green haired boy confessing _(the same one as I wrote on top)_. After finally pressing the O button, she pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose and smirked. She had little smile on her face. Her neighbors had a worried look as they stared at her. After a few seconds, a black haired teacher went near the desk of the girl while holding a history book.

He smiled at the student who was playing her PFP. "Now Katsuragi-chan, what's more fun than playing in my class?" He asked with sarcasm in his tone. Keiko looked up to the teacher with an expressionless face. He was waiting an answer.

"Oh. Just let me reach a saving point, Nikaido-sensei." She answered, which, wasn't enough for the black hair.

Nikaido then had an irritated look and twitched his left eye. He raised his history book and… You guys know what happened.

* * *

 **-Hallways-**

It was already break time. Keiko walked the hallways with a very irked look as two bumps were on her head and a bandage right on her forehead which was covered by her bangs. Some students looked at her and their sweats dropped. They were assuming she was scolded again by the mean Jaguar Teacher, Nikaido Yuki.

As she walked, she pulled out her PFP, switched the on button and began playing again. _'Damn that Teacher, my games weren't bothering anyone!'_ She thought as she gamed through the hallway. _'Why does he have to scold me anyway? I didn't do anything wrong… I passed his test, behaved and stayed steady on my seat, why the hell do I have to get punishment!'_ It was very unfair for her, in her perspective, of course. She kept pressing buttons as she walked, and as she did, she managed to clear a game. After clearing it she stopped and without notice, the wind blew, making her long hair sway. She stroked her hair to her left ear and smiled. _'Whatever. The Real World is just crap. The perfect world is the 2-D World.'_ She giggled. _'For I am the Goddess Of Conquest'_ she looked up front. _'It is my home!'_

"Hey! Otamegane!" Someone suddenly shouted. It was a boy's voice of course.

Keiko notices it and turned around and saw a familiar guy running. He was running on a fast pace, which the brunette got startled as he came closer. As she did, she fell down and as well as her PFP and ducked. The boy quickly jumped above her and landed safely behind. Keiko continued to put her hands on her head.

"Yo!" The black haired guy greeted her as he stayed on his position _(which was like kneeling)_ while grinning. Keiko turned around and her face suddenly got irritated.

"Oh. It's just you." She stood up and reached for her pocket. But she didn't reach anything. Her eyes widen and turned around to face the floor. Then suddenly a gasp came out from her, only to found out the guy, who jumped over her, was stepping on her precious PFP.

"Kyaaaahhh!" She cried. And then paused like she became stone.

The boy cocked his head. "Huh?" he mumbled. He looked down to the direction where Keiko cried, and saw a PFP under his foot. "Oh." He smiled just like that and removed his foot from the PFP by standing up.

Keiko knelt down to the PFP and grabbed it. Seeing the screen, she almost wanted to cry. _'DAMMIIIIT REAAAAAAL!'_ She cursed eternally in her mind as she stared at the console which was very broken. The screen was shattered, the buttons were almost falling out of the console and what's worse, it was almost like it was cracked to pieces like an egg getting cracked by a stupid chef. She stared at the PFP with her jaw dropped and slowly looked up at the guy. He was smiling at her but Keiko wasn't pleased. Not one bit. For a gamer, getting her PFP broken was unforgivable. Especially to a person who isn't apologizing.

The black haired guy scratched the back of his head and said, "Hahaha! Sorry about that, Otamegane-chan!" he said as he stared at her.

"Tch." was Keiko's reply. She ignored him and walked away. But he stopped her by grabbing one of her shoulders.

"W-Wait a sec!" He said. "I-I need you to do me another favor, Katsuragi." He continued.

Before Keiko did anything, she sighed. "What is it?" She said with an angry voice as she turned around.

He placed his hands on his pocket and asked, "Can you clean the rooftop by yourself today? I have Track-And-Field practice." He said with a charming grin but the brunette wasn't amused. But instead, she became angrier and clenched her fist.

"Dammit…" She mumbled and the guy heard it. "This is the tenth time you asked me to clean the rooftop by myself, you jerk!" Keiko yelled at him and the guy stepped back but suddenly got back his composure.

"Aw, c'mon! The Competition is coming up and I'm in it! I have to practice! So give me some slack, will ya'?" He asked yet again with another charming smile.

Keiko turned around with her arms crossed while gritting her teeth. "No way, dammit!"

The black hair sighed. Suddenly, he heard a whisper. He turned around and saw a green haired boy, flagging him. He saw it and nodded.

As Keiko continued to cross her arms, she sighed and turned back with her eyes closed. "So therefore, you clean the rooftop by yourself today becau…?" Before she can even finish, she saw the black-haired guy wasn't there anymore but only a broom falling with a paper attached to it, saying, _"Thanks"_.

Keiko's eye twitched as she saw the guy running down the stairs. She gritted her teeth. "Dammit… Real…"

* * *

 **-Rooftop-**

Keiko continued to grit her teeth as she cleaned the rooftop. "Goddamn that guy…" She mumbled to herself as she roughly swept the floor.

Suddenly, she paused. Then came out a sigh and continued to sweep. After a few more sweeping, she was done and placed the broom on the bench she sat right next to her.

She reached her pocket and took out her PFP. As she switched on the button, she played another game. She pushed the buttons as fast as she can since after that random event earlier made her angry, angrier than a wolf.

She continued to press buttons. The rooftop was quite peaceful. No disturbance coming from the Real World, hence, the peaceful surroundings of the rooftop made her a little calmer. But, that peaceful gaming of hers was short lived.

 _You got mail!_

Her PFP rang with a new message coming. Keiko paused from her games and wondered about the email. _'A new message?'_ She thought. Keiko opened the mail. After reading it, she was utterly shocked and confused by what the mail meant.

 _ **Dear Goddess Of Conquest,**_

 _ **I have heard rumors you can conquer any boy you want. That is unbelievable. But, if it is true, there is a guy that I would like you to conquer. If you are confident that you can do it, please press the reply button.**_

 _ **P.S. If it is impossible, then don't press the reply button!**_

 _ **-Dokuro Skull**_

Keiko stared at the email with shocked eyes. _'W-What is this!?'_ She thought. _'I-Is this a challenge or something!? Hmph.'_ Keiko became angrier. First, that black haired guy and now this intimidating email.

She held the PFP with trembling hands. She wasn't really sure what it means but she was a little confident. She then shook her head.

' _If this is a challenge, then I should accept it…'_ She thought. She readied her finger to press the Reply button. Her hands trembled and she gritted her teeth. _'A Goddess…'_ She was nearly pressing the button.

' _Shouldn't run away!'_ At last, she clicked the reply button. But without further knowledge of what the message meant, she had to press it. In order to protect her title as the Goddess Of Conquest.

After pressing it, the sky lit purple-pink, making Keiko look up. The sky was rather cloudy now than just a second ago and it was showering lightning from the pink clouds.

' _W-What the…!?'_ Keiko gazed at the sky. It continued to shower electricity and the pink clouds were whirling above her. The wind suddenly picked up. As it was very strong and fast, the wind took some leaves from the trees and a little dust. Keiko covered her face as the wind was going stronger.

After a few more lightning has struck, the clouds that were forming a vortex-like whirl suddenly let out a strong force and the sky was normal again.

After the strong winds were gone, Keiko opened her eyes to see what happened. As she looked at the sky she spotted something, or rather, some _one._ She widened her yes.

' _W-What the hell!?'_ For a second, she thought it was a person. She then shook her head and looked up again. Yep. She was right. A person in the mid air that was holding a broom. Though she was still utterly confused of the figure that was above her, she noticed the figure was guy.

As the figure finally landed in front of Keiko, he grinned. "Thanks for accepting the contract, Kami-sama!" The guy exclaimed in an ecstatic tone and a salute.

Keiko was confused. But while the guy was in front of her, she examined him. From her perspective, the boy's looks was rather a bit older than her, like around 16-18. He has black hair and black eyes and his height was around six feet. He was wearing a purple yukata with scarf like thingy floating around him and a skull-like badge on his left chest while a holding a broom. _(You know what? I'll let you guys imagine his clothes because I had a hard time doing Elsie's gender bend and it was hard type in.)_

The brunette continued to stare at him while calculating what just happened. But her thoughts went away as soon as the black-hair spoke.

"So… Without further ado…" He said as he took her hand. Keiko yet again was shocked. But she was more shocked when the guy began flying. "Let's go!" He exclaimed.

Finally, they both took off and flew high away from the rooftop. Keiko was screamed as they were above the clouds while the black hair just smiled.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Yep. This wasn't a lucky day for her.

* * *

 _ **-Later…-**_

Keiko was gasping for air in a dark classroom while the guy who made her like that was scanning outside the window to the place where the Track-And-Field Club was practicing. She was in a serious trauma. She didn't know what kind of event that was but she reached for her PFP yet again and turned it on.

Her hands trembled along with the console. She was still scared. "Don't succumb to reality… Don't succumb to reality… Don't succumb to reality… Must… Save… Game…" She mumbled to herself as she tried to save her game that she didn't finished earlier.

After saving the file data she sighed. She went near the black-board, picked up a chalk and spoke. "So…" This made the black hair turn around and noticed she was already normal and went a little near.

"What's your name then?" She asked.

The black hair smiled. "I'm Eru De Rotto Irma! But you can just call me Eru! I'm a demon from New Hell and I'm on a mission to capture Loose Souls here on Earth! The letter you got before was our contract and thankfully, you accepted it! So from here on out, you and me are Buddies!" He said with a point and a wink. He was quite charming, despite his weird outcomes.

The chalk didn't move nor writing down what he just said. Keiko was speechless. She only froze while trying to figure out what. But, in an instant, she gave up and placed the chalk on the table. She was now tired of the weird events and her head trying to calculate what.

She went for the door and opened it while saying, "Its Friday today so I guess I'll buy some games…"

But she was halted when somebody tugged her sleeve. Keiko turned around and saw the Eru staring at her. "A-Ah… Please wait! If you don't, y-you'll get…"

Keiko stared back at him. As she heard his voice, he was serious so she carefully listened to his words.

"You'll get beheaded…"

Keiko was silenced. _'B-Beheaded!?'_ She yet again widened her eyes. She removed her sleeve from his tug and asked, "W-What do you mean…" Keiko gulped. "I-I'll get beheaded?"

Eru didn't reply but instead, he pointed to his neck. Keiko looked where he pointed and suddenly saw a purplish colored collar around his neck. After seeing it, she remembered what he said that both of them were so called 'Buddies' so she held her neck and noticed something off. Keiko was wearing the same collar.

"What the hell!?" She cried and held the collar with both hands and tried to pull it off, but, after a few minutes of pulling it, the collar didn't budge. Not one bit.

Keiko glared at Eru and made him step back. "W-What is this, you bastard!? Take it off me, quick!" She demanded.

"I-I'm sorry Kami-sama… B-But just so you know, t-that's not my name…" He tried to say it with a little smile but all he got was another glare from her.

"I don't care about your name, dammit! Just try to this collar off me!" Keiko cried as she tried pulling it off harder.

"I can't really… Get it off you Kami-sama. I-In order to get it off, you have to capture Loose Souls…" Eru explained to her and Keiko paused and stared at him.

She made a confused look. "L-Loose Souls…?" Keiko whispered. Then she stared at him. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, umm… Come, I'll show you then." Eru replied as he held Keiko's uniform at the back and dragged her to the window. She placed him next to her and scanned yet again the school.

Keiko looked outside, still with her hands on the collar, and thought, _'What kind of event is this? This guy claims to be a demon and he calls me a Buddy. Just what is a Buddy and a Loose Soul? And what is New Hell!?'_ But her train of thought was cut off when Eru pointed outside.

"There he is, Kami-sama!" He exclaimed while pointing at the Track-and-Field Club. Keiko stared at them for a moment, and then looked at whom Eru was pointing. Then she saw it.

The same guy from the hallways was spewing out a weird aura-like presence from him. Keiko widened her eyes yet again. "Wh-What is that!?" She questioned while stepping back.

"That's the Loose Soul, Kami-sama. It hides inside the hearts where all the negativity is and the Loose Soul gets all its power back by feeding on it. The one you're looking at is now feeding on the gap of that person." Eru explained while looking at the guy. "And the only way to get it out is replacing the negativity with positivity, like either Love or Frie- " His explanation was cut off when he turned around, only seeing Keiko ignoring his explanation but focusing on getting off the collar.

He sighed and yet again grabbed Keiko's uniform at the back. "C''mon Kami-sama! I already told you, you can't get it off unless we capture Loose Souls!" Eru said while Keiko pulled harder and harder.

After a moment, she finally gave up. "Dammit!" She she sighed and went near the window to look outside. "Agghh… So all we have to do is get it out…?" She groaned.

"Umm… Yes."

"Okay then…" She said with an annoyed look and stared at the person again. "Hmm… I think his name was… Ayutarou… Takahara?" She guessed. _'Oh. It's the guy who broke my PFP.'_ She thought as she almost let a glare out.

Keiko then again turned around and asked, "So… How do we get it out? You said anything that's positive, right?"

' _Oh, looks like she did listen!'_ Eru thought and replied, "Yes. Anything as long as it can fill up the gap in his heart."

"And, what do you think is the kind of technique we should use?" Keiko yet again asked as she crossed her arms.

Eru put his hand on his chin and began to think. After a few seconds, he said, "Well… since the client is a boy and you're a girl, maybe… _Love_ perhaps?"

 _That_ wasn't the kind of answer Keiko wanted. Her jaw dropped and her face turned beet red. Eru kept smiling at his suggestion until he felt pain on his face, making him fall down along with a book that came out from nowhere.

"What kind of stupid plan is that!?" Keiko cried as she held her skirt. "Is there anything else you can think of, you perverted freak!?" She then turned around while waiting for his answer.

Eru stood up and touched his nose and groaned. After a minute of enduring the pain, he regained his composure. "W-Well… You are the Goddess Of Conquest, right?" He said as he picked up his broom. "You can conquer any boy you want. Plus you always use Love to get them."

Keiko was shocked. He knew she was the Goddess Of Conquest, but, she had a feeling that something was wrong. _'It's true that I do use Love to get them… but… Wait a second!'_ Ideas and theories came to her mind and then she gasped. Why on earth did she even that button! Keiko turned around and went near Eru.

As she did, he made a step back. But as soon as he saw her face, it was a little red and she gritting her teeth.

Suddenly, she faced him. "Y-You got the wrong idea here!" Keiko shouted.

Eru came closer and asked, "W-What do you mean t-the wrong idea?"

"I don't make _Real_ guys fall in love! I'm only interested in _2-D_ guys!" She explained, which, made Eru dumbfounded and left his eyes widen with shock.

"2-D!? Y-You mean you only conquer guys in _games_!?" Eru asked, still shocked.

Keiko then gave a straight-face. "Well… that's done." She smiled and pointed at her collar. "Now that you guys made a _huuuge_ mistake and realize that I won't be any of help with your 'Loose Souls' thing, could you kindly get the collar off now?"

Eru was dumbfounded by her reply. After a moment of being shock, he covered his eyes with his bangs. "I'm sorry… b-but what's done can't be _un_ done."

Keiko's smile almost twitched. "Uhh… Pardon?"

Eru face her then bowed his head. "I'm sorry. But as I said before… We can only get off if catch Loose Souls."

Suddenly, Keiko grabbed his shirt and pushed him to a wall. "Y-You're kidding, right?! You're absolutely kidding!" She exclaimed.

Eru gasped at her reaction. Since her grip on his shirt wasn't all that strong, he remained his composure and said, "Well… To make up for it then…"

Keiko let go of his shirt and made a step back. She was waiting for an answer.

"To make up for it…" He continued and looked up to Keiko with a serious face. "I'll die with you then."

"Eh?"

Keiko looked at Eru's collar and saw it glowing pink. She then looked at Eru and asked, "W-What do you mean… y-you'll die with me?"

"Once the Buddy dies…" Eru explained and Keiko gulped. "The demon dies as well."

And with that, silence fell upon the whole dark room.

* * *

 **-Beside the Field-**

Keiko and Eru heaved a heavy sigh. Depression was bestowed to them. The cold wind blew along with the sounds of other students. Both of them were looking down.

Eru looked up to the field and suddenly sighed. _'I couldn't believe the first meeting with my Buddy is going to be my last day…'_ He thought. He was more unfortunate than he thought. After a moment of depression, he spotted Ayutarou running. He can still see the Loose Soul eating off his gap.

Eru stared at him. Then he turned to see Keiko and says, "Hey, Kami-sama…" And yet again, he was cut off.

Keiko was writing some list of games on a piece paper rather roughly, leaving Eru silent. Suddenly, he spoke.

"U-Umm… Kami-sama…" He mumbled as a sweat dropped from his head.

"Don't talk to me right now please. I want to replay the games right before I die here." She said and continued to write.

Eru stared at her until he finally said, "Uhh… Kami-sama… You play tons of Love Games for girls and always win them, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Keiko replied, not even looking up.

"How about apply your love tactics from games to real boys?" Eru suggested, which, made Keiko stop her writing.

Keiko paused and mumbled, "What?"

"Uh… Use your Love Tactics to get the Loose Soul?" He repeated.

Silence fell by the two of them again while the wind blew. They remained in their position for a moment until Keiko stood up. Eru's eyes followed her.

"What are you saying!?" Keiko shouted, making Eru a little startled. She then pointed her finger to him. "I already told you! I have no obligation to make contact with boys in real life!"

Eru stood up as well. "B-But we have to do something so that we can't die!"

Keiko folded her arms. "I'd rather die than making a special relationship with the Real!"

"Then if you die, you can't play your games anymore, can you!?" Eru responded. Keiko fell silent. She thought about it for a second and, well, the demon had a point. If she dies, no more games. But if she just catch a Loose Soul then which means she can still play her games.

She turned around and placed her hand to her chin and thought hard. Eru just kept silent until she heard a sigh coming from her.

Keiko faced him with closed eyes and groaned. "Let's do it then…"

Eru widened his eyes with surprise. "Y-You mean it!?" He asked enthusiastically and Keiko nodded.

"Well since I don't want to leave my games, might as well capture Loose Soul or whatever…" Keiko replied and folded her arms.

"T-Then… Let's get started!" Said Eru with enthusiasm.

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Day 1-**

"So how do we get it out, Kami-sama?" Eru asked as he turned his head to Keiko who was holding her chin and was thinking.

"Well… In games, if the Hero is a Runner, then we should cheer for him…" Keiko explained as she removed her hand from her chin. "But…"

"Eh?" Eru mumbled as he noticed the sudden change of tone in her voice.

Keiko then pointed to Ayutarou, which, Ayutarou didn't notice. "A guy should wear jogging pants! Not damn shorts!" She ranted.

"Huh?" Eru mumbled and looked at Ayutarou and saw him wearing regular shorts and other club members wearing the same. After noticing it, he smiled and said, "Oh."

Keiko sighed and said, "Well… I can't really conquer him if the he's not any close to game material. Even though he isn't game material." She turned around and was about to walk away until she heard a _poof_ sound.

"Is this what you want Kami-sama!?" Eru asked while holding his pink colored Celestial Robe as Keiko turned around.

Keiko widened her eyes. She sees Ayutarou the others wearing red jogging pants and some pink smoke from it. She turned to Eru while shaking and pointing at Ayutarou. "W-What did you do?" She asked.

Eru showed his Celestial Robe to Keiko by holding it. "This thing is called Celestial Robe! It can support us in many ways while capturing a Loose Soul! But it may have a limit sometimes…" His voice became low when he said the last part and stared at the Celestial Robe again and mumbled, "Really? I… can't really remember…" Keiko sweat dropped.

Ayutarou, as well, heard the poof sound. He looked around, left to right and then down. He noticed he was suddenly wearing jogging pants. "Huh?" he wondered when he changed shorts to jogging pants. Suddenly, he smiled and mumbled, "Meh." He ignored the sudden change and grabbed something from his pocket; a white headband. He tied it to his forehead and tightly sealed a knot at the back.

Keiko looked at Ayutarou and noticed he wasn't that confused to have his change, but still, her shocked expression was still plastered to her face. After a moment, she placed her palm on her face. "Sigh… Anyway… That thing can support us right?" She asked.

"Yep! It can turn into some things that can be our aid!" Eru replied as his attention came to Keiko.

"Good. Can it make banners?" She asked seriously.

Eru grinned. "Of course!"

 _ **-Later…-**_

After a moment of Eru flying around the building beside the field, there were banners attached. As he landed in front of Keiko, he dispelled his invisible Celestial Robe that was covering him. "Is that enough, Kami-sama?" He asked.

Keiko looked up to see the banners. She nodded and said, "Probably… but…" Keiko and Eru suddenly heard squealing and cheering behind them. Eru looked behind her while Keiko closed her eyes, folded arms and let out an annoyed frown.

Seeing where the squealing was, he saw a crowd of girls holding up a sign with some love hearts drawn to it. He asked, "Kami-sama, who are they?"

Keiko glanced at them, still with a frown. "They're Takahara's fan girls… They always show up whenever he's practicing…"

"Fan girls… huh…" Eru mumbled as sweat dropped from his head comically.

Keiko let out sigh. "I can't believe I'm going sacrifice my pride for this…"

"Why, Kami-sama?"

"I mean, I don't want to cheer for a damn guy! It would make me look like a fan girl!" Keiko shouted.

"Ummm… Mind explaining why would cheering make you a fan girl Kami-sama?"

Keiko turned around and pushed her glasses up and crossed her arms. "In games… If you're the girlfriend of the Hero then there wouldn't be any excuses for you cheer for him… _But_ … If you cheer so hard but without any special connection with him or whatsoever makes you a fan girl! Plus if you squeal, that adds it up." She explained, making Eru completely silent and slightly confused.

"W-Well…" He said while trying to keep up by what she explained. "It's better than losing your games, right?"

"Tch." She gritted her teeth and reached her pocket. She took out a pink colored headband and tied it to her forehead. She turned to field and closed her eyes while blushing. Finally, she said opened her eyes and mumbled, "Yossu…"

She held up her hands near her face and shouted, "YOU CAN DO IT, TAKAHARA-SAN!"

Her face became strawberry red as people stared at her for her sudden outburst. Ayutarou heard it and looked at the direction of the voice and found a blushing Keiko with a headband and some banners on the building. He jaw dropped at her.

The other club members noticed her and said, "Huh? Isn't that Katsuragi?" and others saying, "Did she just cheer for Ayutarou?"

Ayutarou heard them muttering so he quickly sprinted towards her and came face to face with the brunette. Keiko widened her eyes for his quick reaction to her. She looked away but saw a very light blush on Ayutarou's face.

He panted for a second until he said, "What… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KATSURAGI!?" The shout made Keiko stepped back and her face became crimson red.

"C-Cheering! A-A-Anything wrong with that, you bastard!" Keiko defended and looked down, still her cheeks very red.

Suddenly, Ayutarou went near her, grabbed Keiko's ribbon on her uniform, came face to face with her and shouted, "Oh don't give me that crap, Katsuragi!"

"W-What do you mean by that!?" She asked while shaking from how near Ayutarou was.

Eru was invisible again and noticed Keiko turning red. _'Huh? Kami-sama is blushing?'_ He thought and went a little near them and then he saw her shaking her legs and her face was red than ever. _'She really is! She's blushing… Kami-sama is probably shy…'_ He continued to stare at Keiko. He was enjoying how cute she was.

"Is this a prank for leaving you in cleaning duty for the tenth time, huh!?" Ayutarou yelled.

Keiko didn't reply. Her thoughts were calculating what she would do next but failed to do so since the target was so close to her, making her head go blank.

After a moment of giving her a cold glare, Ayutarou let go of Keiko's ribbon and said, "Tch. Whatever. It's not like you understand what we do in a club, anyway." He turned around and went back to the field.

After that, Keiko's blush went away and her eyes became sharp again. "Hmm…" She mumbled under her breathe.

Eru went visible and stood beside Keiko. He asked, "So? How was your Phase One, Kami-sama?"

Keiko pushed up her glasses. "It rather was what I expected… Now… The next step."

 **-Day 2-**

"WHAT!?" Ayutarou shouted as he saw horizontal banners on the building yet again. Only this time, the banners were a little smaller and there were more than before.

Keiko was yet again beside the field, standing on the staircase with the same headband on her forehead and her arms crossed.

"KATSURAGI! Didn't I tell you to stop doing that crap!?" Ayutarou yelled while pointing at the banners angrily.

Keiko, while her face became red, answered back, "You didn't say anything like that, idiot!"

Ayutarou glared Keiko off but she didn't shrug. So they went it on the day like that with an annoyed Ayutarou and a flustered Keiko.

 **-Day 3-**

Ayutarou then again pointed at the banners, which are now shaped to small vertical banners that are colored pink. Keiko was wearing a Samurai-like hat with her arms folded. "Didn't I tell you stop, Katsuragi!?"

Keiko didn't reply. She only kept a blush on her face.

 **-Day 4-**

"DAMMIT! Won't you stop that now!?" Ayutarou demanded angrily at Keiko. "Plus most of all, banners that are colored red won't change your stupid prank!"

 **-Day 5-**

Eru stared at Ayutarou ranting and Keiko cheering with a blush. _'Hm… It's been five days now since Kami-sama has accepted our contract… And it seems like her plan is working… Takahara-san's gap has been beginning to be gaining some positivity now.'_ He thought. _'But… Now I know the limit of the Celestial Robe…'_ He thought again as he hid under a bush and looked at the gigantic, horizontal banners

Ayutarou pointed at the banners. "Dammit! Horizontal Banners won't change anything!" He ranted.

Keiko was wearing the same pink headband but now she was holding pink pom-poms created by Eru's Celestial Robe.

Suddenly, Ayutarou mumbled. "Grr... That's it," He turned around and went back to the Track.

Keiko let go of the pom-poms and sighed. "Now the flags are set…." She muttered under her breathe.

Eru jumped out of the bush and then his Celestial Robe went back to him now with a poof. He stood beside Keiko.

"Kami-sama… I think Takahara-san is ignoring your cheering now. " He said.

Keiko crossed her arms. "Of course he is…"

"So wouldn't that be a bad thing?" Eru asked, worried that this might ruin the plan.

"No." Keiko answered firmly.

"Eh?"

Keiko then again turned around and said, "For the next phase…"

* * *

 _ **-A Day Later…-**_

After 20 laps of running on the field, Ayutarou finally had his break and rested his back on the Track. "Haah… That was tiring…"

A green haired boy went near him with a smile while panting. "So you're finally tired, huh, Ayutarou?" he said between puffs.

The black hair sat up and replied, "What did you think, Minoru?!"

"Well… Every day now, you've been running twice as much than your normal schedule." Minoru said as he placed his hands inside his jogging pants. "Plus, don't you think you're qualified enough to win first place in the competition?"

The black hair looked away from him and said, "Nope. I have to be faster… I have to… To win…"

After that, the two runners became silent. A few meters away from them, Eru stood there listening and of course, he was invisible. He stared at them for a while until three students from the same club went near Ayutarou and Minoru. Eru looked at the three students and noticed they were the upperclassmen of the club. One of them had an angry look.

Ayutarou stood up when he saw the upperclassmen coming near them. "S-Senior, g-good afternoon!"

As the black hair greeted, the student in the front made an annoyed and angry look, giving Ayutarou a cold stare.

The senior looked at Minoru and said, "Tareda-san, mind getting out of here… I want to have a talk with Ayutarou…"

Minoru got startled so he put up a fake smile and took a step back while answering, "H-Hai!" And so, Ayutarou was left with the people that were a grade above him.

As Minoru was running as far as he could from them, Ayutarou looked at him from behind then he turned his head to the three students. He could tell that three of them were a little angry through their intimidating looks.

Ayutarou gulped and ask, "I-Is there a problem, Senior?"

The guy closed his eyes and said, "Apparently, there is…"

"…" Ayutarou was silent.

The guy sighed and opened his eyes. "You know Ayutarou, we know you're much more better than us… But… This is our final year here… So mind if you could back off the competition?"

Ayutarou gasped. "What!?"

The other guy from the left placed both of his hands at the back of his head and said, "Aw c'mon… You're already handsome, famous with the girls, and even got the Otamegane to your side…"

"K… Katsuragi doesn't have anything to do with me!" Ayutarou cut off with a small blush.

The guy on the right gritted his teeth. "Don't joke with us, Ayutarou… so anyways, you already have some things that we don't have and now you're getting in the competition… And we haven't even won at least just one… so mind we get this competition? We've been waiting for the seniors last year to graduate and get a opportunity like this, but suddenly you butt in. So… Kindly get out of our league please?"

"B-But…!" Ayutarou tried to defend but was cut off.

"Now, now, if you're getting greedy already, should you please give us a chance to win?" The first guy asked.

Ayutarou didn't reply but he only looked down and went silent.

The upperclassmen smirked, placed his right hand on Ayutarou's shoulder and said, "Good. Now for your punishment for talking back earlier, and being all greedy, how about run another 30 laps, okay?" And with that, the three students were now gone and Ayutarou still kept his head down with his eyes covered by his bangs.

Eru saw the event and was shocked. _'What the… What kind of upperclassmen does that to their underclassmen!?'_ Eru thought angrily as he saw the three students leaving the track. He then turned his head to Ayutarou. _'Now his gap has gotten bigger now… Kami-sama's work will be wasted!'_ But his thoughts were halted when he saw Ayutarou smile; a bitter smile.

"I guess I should run another 30 laps then…" And so he went.

* * *

 _ **-A Day Later, At the Same Field…-**_

Ayutarou sat on the grass which was beside the track. He was heavily panting and was soaked in sweat. After catching his breath, he turned around to the place where Keiko used to cheer and was expecting someone. Seeing nobody, he faced the field again with his eyes closed and sighed.

"Hey Ayutarou!" Minoru greeted him with two water bottles on his hand.

"Oh. Hey Minoru." Ayutarou greeted back with a smile. The green hair threw him one of the water bottles, which Ayutarou caught. He looked at it and then to Minoru and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," He replied and sat down below him on the grass.

Ayutarou opened the lid of his water bottle and began to drink from it. After taking a long sip, he sighed.

Minoru looked at him while holding his open water bottle. Finally, the green hair asked, "So… Aren't you tired?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, the seniors yesterday made you running for another 30 laps around the track… Aren't you mad?"

Ayutarou made a half-hearted grin. "What? That was fine… Besides, I can even go for _50_ laps!" He lied and made a fist.

Minoru gave Ayutarou an unsure stare. Finally he stood up and said, "Man… You've been going through a lot lately. And also…"

Minoru looked at the stair case where the gamer used to stand. "That Katsuragi isn't coming to cheer for you even though you really need it…" Suddenly, he felt water splashing all over his face and a plastic hitting him.

"You idiot! Like hell I need her cheering!" Ayutarou yelled, his face turning a little red. Though he said it, Minoru actually made a point about him needing Keiko's cheering, but, he denied his thoughts right away.

"Well, you didn't have to throw that water bottle, you know!" Minoru yelled back. "Plus, I was only joking, damn it!"

They both stared at each other, giving off cold eyes. Suddenly, the two cracked up. After a moment of their laughing, Minoru got off from the grass and went to the track.

Before he proceeded, he turned to the black hair with a thumbs-up and said, "Make sure you make that Otamegane cheer for you again!"

"Just go to hell already, Minoru." Ayutarou glared. He's been tired of his club members making fun of him for the past days when Keiko started cheering for him.

He was then left alone. He looked at the sky and the wind blew. "Huh…" Ayutarou looked at the staircase. "I guess it would be fine for her to cheer for me again…" _That_ sentence was out of the blue.

Ayutarou realized what he said and immediately slapped himself. _'What… What was I saying!?'_ He thought as his placed his hand on his face. Then suddenly, just by thinking about the brunette cheering for him, he remembered what the upperclassmen said to him before.

" _Aw c'mon… You're already handsome, famous with the girls, and even got the Otamegane to your side…"_

Thinking about it, he felt a little awful. Though the Otamegane is weird, she was not the type to cheer for someone like him. Especially to a person who got her precious console broken. He was a little confused.

After a moment, he decided.

Ayutarou stood up from the grass, picked up the water bottle and threw it at a recycling bin. After trashing the plastic, he looked down and placed his hands in his shorts and went back to the Track.

* * *

 **-Inside A Dark Classroom-**

As Keiko overlooked the whole field, she stared at Ayutarou, who was going back to their club. "Huh… I guess some guys really do get spiked…" She said as she took out her PFP and played.

"Yeah…" Eru replied and looked down to the floor. He then looked at the brunette and asked, "So what should we do if Ayutarou really quitted the competition, Kami-sama?"

Keiko turned around, not looking from her PFP. "Well, we'll wait for his decision and I'll just handle the flags…" Suddenly she looked up, her sharp eyes almost giving cold glares at Eru, making the black hair sweat. "How long will this go on? I mean, the gap is still big as ever so making it disappear will be hard…"

Eru waited for her to continue. "I'll cut to the chase then, is there a faster way to get the Loose Soul?" She continued. "Like either a special impact or anything that will get it done right away?"

Eru gasped and started to sweat; he averted his eyes to the corner and kept silent. He wasn't sure if she will be please by his answer. He opened his mouth, "W-Well… There is…" He glanced at Keiko and saw her with a straight-face and her arms folded.

Keiko noticed him going silent. "Hey. Then tell me how…" She demanded.

"Well… Surely though… A _kiss_ will suffice." Eru answered, blushing slightly.

Keiko jaw dropped. "A _K-K-KISS!?_ " She shouted.

"Well… Yes. It is can really cause a huge impact, so when the target is kissed, the Loose Soul will immediately get out."

Keiko fell down to her knees. "N-Nooo~…" She whimpered with depression. Though she really wanted to finish the conquest, she also didn't want to kiss a _Real_ guy.

* * *

 **-House-**

Kazuka widened his eyes and neared his face to the smart phone. "EH!?" He mumbled. He turned to Miru and asked, "Umm… What happened? Is the story ending already?"

"Yeah, I thought the same way." Shiro agreed and placed her phone down the table.

Miru waved her arm in a disagreeing way. "What!? No! I'm just a little angry, that's all!"

The two cocked their head at the black hair. "Huh?"

Miru stepped back from their reaction and averted her eyes to the ground. Shiro asked, "Why are you angry about now?"

Miru puffed her cheeks and said, "I got Len…"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THE CHARACTERS FROM VOCALOID HAVE TO DO WITH THIS!?" Shiro shouted.

"W-Well… While I was writing, I took a _'Which Vocaloid Character Are You'_ Quiz!" MIru shouted back, her face turned pink.

"Ah, you mean that quiz where you answer questions and you get a character from Vocaloid?" Kazuka guessed.

Miru pointed to the brown hair. "Y-Yeah!"

"And you got Len?"

"Yes."

Shiro crossed her arms and said, "And what's wrong with that?"

"Remember that post where I listened to _'True Love Restraint'_?" Miru said.

"Oh…" Shiro mumbled.

"Good." Miru nodded. "Now let's go back now…"

* * *

As Keiko sulked, Eru stared at her. Suddenly, the brunette weakly asked, "Is there anything else than that…?"

"I think no… Since you are a girl… Plus I think Takahara-san has taken a liking on you…" He replied as he rubbed his finger on his cheek.

After hearing that, she stood and went for the door. As she opened it, she said, "Fine… Just wait until tomorrow, I have a plan," Then she went out and closed the door, leaving Eru in the quiet classroom.

Suddenly, the demon sighed.

* * *

 _ **-The Next Day…-**_

The Track-And-Field Club just entered the field, so some members were stretching and some were placing hurdles on the track. Ayutarou held two hurdles by his arm and another one in his hand. He placed the three of it between the white lines, lining it up with the other hurdles that were placed by the other members.

After that, Ayutarou stretched with Minoru. Meanwhile, by the staircase, Eru and Keiko watched them with the Celestial Robe covering them both, making the two invisible. They stared at Ayutarou and waited him to run. As they were examining the runner, Keiko noticed the change of hurdles. Though nothing seems to be different, she noticed something off. Then she turned to Ayutarou. He was in position for running behind a white line. Keiko stared at him for a moment and noticed what was missing.

After a moment of preparing, the hurdles were finally in place now. After a moment of warming up, each member jumped over the hurdles, one by one. The running was rather quick so it wasn't very long until it was Ayutarou's turn.

Keiko and Eru stared intently at the black hair while waiting for him to run. Finally, it was his turn to run through the hurdles.

Ayutarou readied himself behind a white line and knelt down and placed his hands to the ground. As he waited, an upperclassman stood beside the track with a notebook and timer at hand. Ayutarou took a glance at him and back at the hurdles.

The senior finally spoke, "Ready... Set…" Ayutarou waited for his signal. "Go!"

As the upperclassman shouted, Ayutarou quickly ran towards the hurdles. As he got near the first hurdle, he jumped over it. He proceeded to jump over the hurdles until the sixth one, as he saw it, his eyes became swallowed. He jumped over the hurdle, but he almost seemed to jump weakly. As he leaped over the hurdle, before his right foot could touch the ground, his other foot tripped over the hurdle, causing him to fall.

Ayutarou fell on the ground with his knee first. Eru gasped while Keiko remained calm. Minoru and another member came near to Ayutarou.

"Dude, are you okay!?" Minoru asked worriedly.

Ayutarou groaned as he sat up while touching his head. "Oww…"

"A-Are you okay!?" The other member asked as both he and Minoru knelt down to Ayutarou's level.

The black hair gave them a half-hearted smile. "Y-Yeah… But, my ankle is sprained though…" He said, making the two startled.

"We need to get you to the Nurse's office!" Minoru said. "C-Can you walk?"

"Ye-…" But he cut off when he tried to stood, only making him fall.

Eru and Keiko stared intently at the black hair. Eru stood there shocked and held the broom with shaky hands while Keiko kept her arms crossed and was calm.

Suddenly, Eru blurted out. "W-What should we do, Kami-sama!? I-If Takahara-san's ankle is sprained, then he won't enter the contest anymore!"

Keiko shoved him with her cold, sharp eyes, resulting Eru to silence. "Just wait okay? I know what's going on here clearly…"

"Ehh?" The demon was confused.

* * *

 _ **-Later…-**_

By the Nurse's Office, Eru and Keiko followed the three club members by the door. Inside, Ayutarou was sitting on the bed; his left foot was covered in bandages. Minoru and the other club member were talking to the nurse.

"Uhh… Is he going to be okay?" Minoru asked.

The nurse stared at him with worried eyes then said, "Well… He'll be fine though… after two days perhaps…"

"Oh…" The other club member mumbled. They both glanced at Ayutarou, only to see him looking down, covering his eyes with his bangs and was smiling bitterly.

The two went near to door, Minoru held the knob before looking back at the black hair. "So… You're going to be okay, right?"

Ayutarou smiled and nodded but still was looking down.

Minoru and the club member looked at each other and back at Ayutarou. Soon enough, they left the office with the door open. Ayutarou continued to look down.

Eru and Keiko looked at him in complete silence. It was long moment before Ayutarou gritted his teeth. "Kusso…" His mouth mumbled. Then silence yet again occurred in the room.

Eru continued to stare at the runner worriedly as Keiko back away from the door and walked the hallways with her arms crossed. She stopped and looked back at the door. A small smile appeared.

"I can see… The ending…"

* * *

 _ **-Maijima High Track, Night Time-**_

The school day already ended. The sky turned little black, making the school lights turn on. Ayutarou walked to the staircase with crutches under his arms. He stopped and looked around; specifically someone. He looked to left and right. After seeing no one, he sighed and took something out from his pocket, a small note.

 _ **Meet me by the staircase beside the Track**_

He stared at it and then made an annoyed look. "Who the hell wrote this? I thought somebody was here…" He held the paper tightly, making it a little crumpled. "Hmph." Soon, he grinds the note to his palm, crumpling it to a paper ball. "What a prank…" He raised his arm to throw the small paper, but he halted as soon as he saw a familiar person stepping out from the staircase.

"Oh, isn't it a bit rude to throw rubbish on the school grounds, Takahara-san?" The person said.

The Runner twitched his left eye, thinking the person's appearance out of the dark was a little annoying. He continued to lift his arm and finally let it down. He continued to put on an annoyed face. "What was the note for, Katsuragi?"

Keiko was surprised. He was angry after all, though he was always a happy and carefree dude but decided to ignore his mood. She was wearing her same school uniform but her PFP was gone. She was holding a fruit basket with both hands and held it like a flower basket.

Then, Ayutarou continued. "And what's the fruit basket for?"

Keiko made a straight-face, as if she was stating the obvious ad blinked. After seeing the face, Ayutarou threw the paper to Keiko's head.

"GET TO THE DAMN POINT ALREADY, YOU TRAITOR!"

Keiko held her head. "Wow…" She mumbled. "Even a small paper like that, with just a little bit of force, it can hit hard…" Then, she quickly recovered and pointed at Ayutarou.

"Plus why use 'Traitor' instead of Otamegane!?" Keiko shouted. The Runner gasped. He then looked to the floor.

"W-What's wrong with that?" He mouthed.

Keiko stared at him while he was looking down, then he walked to him. As the brunette went near, he looked at her. Keiko held up the fruit basket to him, gesturing him to take it.

Ayutarou then sighed and said, "Look, just _what_ the hell do you want?" ignoring the fruit basket that was offered.

Then there was silence. The lamp post's light flickered a bit. As he was waiting for a reply, Keiko suddenly turned around, looked up at the sky and put the basket down.

"For you to get back on the Track, of course."

Ayutarou widen his eyes and dropped a sweat but quickly said, "What!? You do see that I have a broken ankle here!"

"Oh please," was Keiko's reply. She looked at him and said, "You didn't have put that put that stupid act if you didn't want to enter the race anymore, you know,"

Ayutarou shouted, "What do you mean 'stupid act'!?" He was sweating.

"Well, if you would've been at full speed, you wouldn't have tripped though." Her voice was little fierce this time.

"Duh, I _was_ at full speed!" A lie. But Keiko saw right through it.

The brunette turned to him and pointed to her head. "Then if you were, why didn't you tie your headband over your forehead then?"

Ayutarou gasped and almost choked, not finding any words to fight back. He didn't thought anybody could've suspected he lied. But _the_ Otamegane saw right through the whole ' _acting_ ' of his. After that, a moment of silence surrounded them. Finally, Ayutarou let go of his crutches, making it fall to the ground.

He made a half-hearted smile as he looked down. "Hmph. Never thought anybody would know that I lied, but, with only a headband missing, you already knew."

Then Ayutarou walked to staircase and sat on one of the stairs. Keiko's eyes followed him as she picked up her fruit basket.

"But, it's already too late for me to get back on the Track now," Ayutarou said, his voice was filled with depression. "Plus, I think its better I didn't enter the contest."

Keiko didn't shrug nor did anything but she only kept staring.

Ayutarou placed his hand on his cheek. "Before I even knew it, I already had everything…" He said as memories flashed in his eyes. "Just like what the upperclassmen said, I was being too selfish… I mean, how could I have fan girls? How could I've been popular?" He almost laughed.

Silence surrounded them. After hearing that, Keiko took off her glasses to wipe them but halted when Ayutarou continued to speak.

"But… Those weren't the things that I wanted…" Keiko turned to him, looking at his back. "All I ever wanted was…"

.

"Was to win…"

Hearing that, Keiko widens her eyes. "I worked hard for this competition… I practiced almost every single day when they said I was going to participate that race… Hoping that I would be in first rank…" Ayutarou almost choked on his words; feeling a little uncomfortable by explaining all of _this_ to the weirdest girl in his school.

Then he slammed his fist to floor right next to him and gritted his teeth, his eyes were full of regret. "All I ever wanted was to win!" He shouted, but Keiko continued to stare, her blurry eyes continued to look at him. "Just the first rank! That's all I ever wanted, for God's sake! I don't care about my good points or whatnot!"

After saying what he wanted to say, he calmed down a little, but, he wasn't feeling good. "That all… What I wanted…" His voice was low, almost a whisper.

Hearing all of the things that came from Ayutarou's mouth, Keiko went near him. The Runner heard her footsteps and turned around.

As he did, he saw something he never thought he would see. Almost as if he was imagining it, seeming it was too surreal.

"Well… If you're worried about rankings… Then you're already first place… In my heart." The way she said it was soft. Her smile was like an Angel's; warm and sweet. Her cheeks were light-pink. Her eyes were sparkling and gleaming. The fruit basket and the glasses were held on her hands at the back, making her pose perfect.

Hearing that and seeing her face was like seeing an Angel reaching out on him. It was almost priceless. His mind went blank. His body was frozen. His cheeks turned pink. He didn't even know if this girl was the Otamegane that everybody hated anymore. He just stared at the girl right in front him, smiling warmly and cutely. Though, at first, he thought Keiko's face didn't really shine, but right now, that opinion was thrown far away in the window.

But, that blissful sight wasn't there for long. He then stood up and grabbed Keiko's face. The Gamer panicked as he held her face up near him. Ayutarou stared at the girl intently with suspecting eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Keiko Katsuragi?" He said, still holding her face near his.

Keiko's cheeks became strawberry red. As he continued to hold her face, Keiko took her left hand and grabbed the fruit basket. As she touched the basket's handle, she soon raised it and smashed it to Ayutarou's right cheek.

Ayutarou felt heavy pain on his face, and as he did, he fell to the ground along with the fruit basket and landed right next to him while the fruits scattered on the floor and on the staircase. He held his right cheek.

"Idiot! Don't just suddenly grab a girl's face like that!" Keiko squeaked, still her cheeks red.

As the Runner endured the pain, he grabbed the basket's handle and shouted back, "You didn't have to smash me with this basket!"

Keiko put on her glasses again and glared. She then crossed her arms and made an angry look.

"Hey! Why don't you just-" Ayutarou was about to stand up and say something to her but paused when he saw what was left inside the fruit basket. Inside it, there was a pair of sneakers, an apple, and a small paper.

 _ **Get back on the Track, baka.**_

He widened his eyes as he saw the sneakers and the paper. He paused for a moment. Keiko looked at him as she noticed the silence. Soon, the Runner stood up.

Ayutarou smiled at her. "Hey…"

Keiko blushed and averted her eyes. "W-What?"

"I haven't really thanked you yet for cleaning the roof top for us." He continued as he walked to her.

Keiko took a step back as he went near her. Her face became red and her foot was almost to the edge.

"So…" Ayutarou mumbled. " _Thank you_ ,"

Keiko gasped and gulped, taking another step back but only to making herself trip on one of the stairs. Ayutarou widened his eyes as the girl was about to fall, so he took her arm and pulled her in. As their faces went nearer, Keiko's cheeks became crimson red and Ayutarou's smile became bigger. It wasn't long until their lips met.

After a second, blue aura spewed out of Ayutarou, forming into a ghost-like figure. Eru was in the air, being invisible of course and saw the Loose Soul getting out of the Runner. He then had a victorious smile and took out a small bottle. Suddenly, the bottle became big and held it under his arm and said, "Thank you, Kami-sama!"

Soon, the Loose Soul finally escaped out of Ayutarou and was flying around. Suddenly, it felt it was sucking into something. It looked to the direction and saw the black-hair demon sucking him into the Detention Bottle. The Loose Soul tried to escape, but it was useless.

Finally, the Loose Soul was in the bottle, wiggling around, trying to get out. Eru smiled at his first capture. "Loose Soul in custody!" He said with a smile then looked at Keiko and Ayutarou. He stared at the two and mumbled, "Hmph." Eru almost chuckled. _'I guess we both got our first, eh, Kami-sama?'_

And so, the Conquest finally ended.

 _ **-A Few Days Later...-**_

Keiko was in her seat, playing her PFP with earphones plugged in her ears. As she played, she remembered what happened after the Conquest ended. _'So Ayutarou was first place in the race, huh?'_ She thought. As she flashbacked, she then remembered about the black-haired demon, Eru. _'That Eru… He hasn't taken off my collar yet! Where the hell is he!?'_

Thinking where the demon had gone, somebody patted her shoulder. She widened her eyes and then looked up and saw two of her classmates.

"Katsuragi! You didn't say anything about you having a handsome brother!" One of them said, making a jealous face.

Keiko was then dumbfounded. "Heh? I don't remember having a _brother_!"

Before one of the classmates could reply to the Gamer, the classroom door opened, making the three turn to the door. Then Keiko saw a black-haired guy who was holding a broom and had a strange scarf-like thing floating around him. He was wearing a male Maijima High uniform and created a wink. "Hey there! I'm the new student here!" He shouted.

Keiko jaw dropped. She wasn't expecting _this._

"My name is Eru Katsuragi and I'm the older brother of Keiko-chan!"

 **-End-**

* * *

 **-House-**

Kazuka widened his eyes with surprise. "You made Elsie's gender bend the _older_ brother!?"

Miru scratched the back of her and laughed. "Ehehe! Well, I still kinda' want the 'Older Brother, Little Sister' dynamic thing in TWGOK! So, umm… yeah,"

Shiro placed her arm on the table and placed her hand on her cheek. "Hm… So you really did make Eru the older brother," She said with a bored face.

"Yeah…" The black-hair mumbled. "Anyway," She then took out a laptop. "Is there anything wrong with my grammar? Please send a review, you guys!"

"Okay!" Kazuka agreed.

"Fine…" Shiro aid lazily…

"Oh, and Readers! Please send a review about this!" Miru smiled and waved. She then stretched her arm. "Finally! I'm done!" She then placed her hands on laptop. "I think I'm going to make chapter two…"

Suddenly, she felt pain on her head. "OW!" Miru shouted as she held her head.

Shiro continued to place her hand on the girl. "What? You said I could smack you here."


	2. Chapter 2

**-House-**

 _ ***Disclaimers: I don't own most of the things that I wrote here, it also belong to some people that helped me and the things that I'm a fan about (PJO Series and other weird crap)**_

Miru continued to types things on the laptop. Shiro was sleeping on the table right next to a paper sword that she folded. Kodaka and Kazuka weren't present, leaving only the two inside. The room was rather silent, only the sounds of the keys of the keyboard getting clicked were heard.

That is until the black hair scratched her head and shouted, "ARRRRGHHHH!"

Shiro's eyes fluttered as Miru shouted. "Hey, hey, what's this all about?" She asked while she rubbed her right eye.

"I can't take my mind off Megu-nee and Taroumaru!" Miru said as she continued to scratch her head.

"You've been addicted to Gakkou Gurashi now…" Shiro said as she did an annoyed face.

"Well, what can you do when you can't help yourself in something?"

"I don't know… I just kind of restrain myself," Then she made a nervous grin. "Except for Touhou,"

Miru stared at her with suspecting eyes then back to the laptop. "Whatever…" She then took out her phone and headset. She then plugged her headset to her ears and to her phone and played a song.

Seeing her go silent, Shiro placed her head to the table and gone back to sleep.

* * *

 _ **-Keiko's POV-**_

 _Hello there, my name is Keiko Katsuragi; 16 years-old and a student at Maijima Private High. I'm in Class 2-B._

 _I have conquered countless of men in Otome games, earning the title Goddess of Conquest. Thanks to that, rumors were spread throughout the internet… Even in a place called New Hell._

 _After accepting a weird and mocking contract from New Hell, a demon called Eru from that place appeared before me in the rooftop. After Eru explained the Loose Souls capturing thing, he forced me to make the men the Real worlds fall in love in with me._

 _That was when my Gaming Life was shattered. It was much uncomfortable. Creating my own Harem in the Real World wasn't exactly my deal, but, in order for me to live and play games, I must do what this New Hell wants; capturing Loose Souls._

 _It was surely easy but there were some Conquest that weren't. I and Eru already caught 15 Loose Souls, making that 15 kisses for me, which, is greatly uncomfortable. After capturing those 15 Loose Souls, there were others that wanted to be re-conquered, but those without Loose Souls. These were Gods. Greek Gods._

 _Gods who are proclaiming that they were the ones who sealed the all of the 60,000 Loose Souls thousands of years ago, which, is quite unbelievable, but, thanks to their power, they said they could seal up the Weiss, which is quite persuasive. After hearing this news coming from a God called Thanatos, he wanted me to look for his five brothers that are in the hearts of the ones I conquered in the past._

 _After looking for the Brothers, they were finally powerful enough to seal up the Weiss using the power they feed on; Love. But, after talking with Thanatos again, he said that it wasn't possible for them to seal all of the Loose Souls, but, in order to do that, they need more love, which, I completely protested. THERE WAS NO WAY I'M GOING TO DATE THOSE SIX AGAIN, but sadly, I was forced to go out with them._

 _And here I am with my life; dating six God Host, which the whole school doesn't know while having a foster older demon-brother and the continuation of capturing Loose Souls._

* * *

 _ **-Third Person's POV-**_

 **-Katsuragi Household-**

It was another morning in the Katsuragi household. The sun's morning beams went through Keiko's bedroom windows while the clock ticked. The Gamer was snoring gently on her bed. Her glasses were put on her desk while the PFP was next to her pillow she slept on. She snuggled herself inside her blankets, enjoying the peaceful sleep while the sun was rising…

That is, until she heard footsteps right outside along with a voice. "Kami-imouto-sama! It's time to get up! Breakfast's ready!" Eru announced through the door as he knocked thrice.

Keiko groaned and moved to the other side of the bed. "Arghh… Fine… I'll be ready in ten minutes, so shut up already Eru…" She replied, loud enough for the black-haired demon to hear.

"Right," And so, Eru's voice disappeared. She yet again heard footsteps that were walking down the staircase and voices of two men exchanging words.

After Eru was gone outside her room, she sat up on her bed. After sitting up, she blinked twice; trying to get her senses. She then scratched her right eye and then yawned. She took her glasses and wore it and grabbed her PFP next to her. She got out of the bed and stretched her arms up as she closed her eyes. After a moment, she let her arms down and sighed. She switched on her PFP's switch and then played a game.

* * *

 _ **-Later…-**_

Just like what Keiko said, she was already ready right after ten minutes. She walked down the stairs with a PFP in her hand and her school bag right beneath her arm. Gaming down step by step, she noticed on the table a black-haired boy who was munching on a toast, and right next to him was a broom and was wearing a weird, pink scarf floating above him. As he took another bite of the piece of bread, he noticed Keiko and smiled at her.

"Good morning Kami-imouto-sama!" He greeted her brightly as he took the bread out of his mouth. Keiko replied to him with a nod as she took a seat in front of him.

* * *

 **-House-**

"Sorry for interrupting everyone but in order to know the characters over here, I'll just have to cut in," Miru said while holding two pieces of paper. Shiro was already awake and played with her paper sword. "So… here we have Eru. As you know in the last chapter, he proclaimed himself to be Keiko's older brother… His age is apparently 400 years old but instead of his attention span to be like a four-year old, I'm thinking he'll be a little mature than that… so… maybe his attention span will be like a ten year old?"

Shiro cut in. "Huh… A ten year old's attention span?" She whirled the dagger between her fingers.

"Yeah…" Miru scratched her head. "For his appearances, it's a little similar to Elsie's but his bangs are flying out and his hair is a little ragged and is wearing a male Maijima High uniform and sometimes a yukata or… That's it I guess…" She said while putting the papers down to the paper when saying the last part.

"What about his personality?" Shiro said while pointing up a finger.

"Oh, uh… He's a… _Lolicon_?" Miru said a nervous smile.

The brown hair smashed her face to the kotatsu then turned to Miru. "Why the hell a Lolicon?"

"N-Not really!" Miru put up both up her hands. "Well… He likes…"

"Firetrucks?"

"No… I said more mature than that… Uh…" Miru continued to think. Then she groaned. "Argh! It's hard to think about his personality if Taroumaru and Megu-nee is still in my mind!"

"… Why always keep going to Gakkou Gurashi?" Shiro asked.

"Well, I _am_ waiting for chapter 51 here and I'm getting impatient…"

"Well… This chapter is just introductions, right?"

"Yep! I was hoping I'll get more reviews if some people had some ideas for this fic…" Miru continued. "Sadly, it's only Xellos504-sama and two others who gave me a review," She began fake crying.

"Well, maybe some people don't really like Gender bending perhaps,"

"True that. I only got 50 plus views right now." Miru sighed.

Shiro kept whirling the paper dagger. "Well… That's enough for Eru, I guess."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Keiko continued to play her games while Eru continued eating his toast and soon, a plate with two toasts similar of what Eru was eating placed in front of her. She glanced to her left and saw an orange-haired man who was wearing glasses and a yellow apron smiling at her.

"Good morning, Keiko," He greeted her.

* * *

 **-House-**

"Okay, so now, here we have Maru Katsuragi. So as you guys basically know, he's Keiko's dad. He's pretty much similar to Mari; scary without glasses and not scary with glasses. As the usual, Keiko's mother is out in… Maybe South or North America? And in conclusion, it's only him and her until Eru crashed in." Miru continued to browse the papers.

"How about just do South America?" Shiro said.

"I guess," Miru shrugged. "I haven't really thought about Mari's gender bend that much though…" She placed the papers on the table.

* * *

Keiko went back to her games after Maru greeted her. She took a piece of toast and stuffed it in her mouth. The glassed man sweat dropped and sighed.

"Keiko, dear, didn't we already talk about this? Don't play your games until you finish your meal," And soon, the Gamer finally swallowed the piece of bread whole and took the glass of water next to her and gulped it down. After she finished the glass, she quickly stood up and went to the door, Eru and Maru's eyes following. Eru snapped out from his gaze and finished his breakfast and took a drink from the glass beside him.

The demon stood up and faced Maru with a bow. "Thanks for the meal, Otoo-sama." Maru nodded.

As Keiko stepped on her school shoes, Eru followed her from behind and tied his own. He quickly finished it and grabbed the door's knob and opened it for Keiko.

As the brunette went outside, Eru looked back at the orange-haired man. "We're off,"

"Take care and keep an eye on your little sister, okay?" Maru said as he waved with a nervous smile, worried that his daughter might crash onto something while playing her games.

Assuring that he will, Eru nodded and waved. Soon he closed the door and saw Keiko walking outside their house. "I-Imouto-sama, wait!" He sprinted to the gate and opened it, catching up to the brunette.

As Eru was finally beside Keiko, a house door opened, which a house they were about to pass by to, making the two look up at it. As it opened, a black haired boy went outside. He was wearing a red uniform with a bag on his shoulder. He has a small braid behind his lower neck and had calm dark blue eyes, which, was nearly covered by his bangs. He closed the door and turned front. His eyes beamed at the brunette. He waved.

Keiko waved back. The black hair passed through his gate and greeted the two with a smile. "Hey guys,"

"Good morning, Tenma!" Eru greeted back.

* * *

 **-House-**

"Oookay, and here's Tenma Ayukawa, the boy counterpart of Tenri. And believe me, here, I didn't seem to know any other names for that guy since… I wasn't that creative for the past months…" Miru read off from the paper. She looked up. "Soooo, if you guys got any name ideas for Boy-Tenri, can you guys give it off in a review or something?"

Shiro continued to whirl her paper sword. "Well, at least you didn't ask me, you know how bad I am at naming things, right?"

"True that. Anyways, Tenma here is the God Host of Thanatos, who is, like, umm… The vice-God of Death or something? Anyways, I got him from some Percy Jackson books, and found out that Dianna, was a twin of Apollo. And I'm going to change them. Dianna, Goddess of the Moon and Hunters, to Thanatos, God of Death."

"So, does the Thanatos guy have a twin or something?"

"No, but he has a brother named Hypnos, God of Sleep… And maybe the controller of Dreams? But, anyways, I just wanted them to change. It's just better, anyways. I mean, Dianna, or Artemis, was supposed to be a pure maiden. She hated guys. And what was I suppose to do? Make a pure lad not like girls!?" She complained. "That totally beats the main reason why Dianna fell in love with Keima!" She looked again at her paper. "Whatever, for his looks, it can almost look like… Shintarou Kisaragi from Mekaku City Actors, only that he has a small braid below his neck. Like Ranma's but much, much, much, much, much smaller."

"What about his uniform?"

"Like Ryo Asama's. Red. And… I don't really know the name of that type of uniform. Either way, for his personality, he's like a quiet dude and often looks very scary, hence, the reason why he has no friends. Hehe, I changed it, did you see what I did there?"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Meh, that's all." She laid the paper down once more.

* * *

The two men made a fist pump to each other before they left. As the three walked towards their school, Eru and Tenma continued to talk. Eru spoke about their new band forming and them enjoying their new room they're practicing on. Tenma just talked about how much of an annoyance Thanatos was yesterday when he 'accidentally' made his father unconscious. Keiko continued to play her games until something struck her head painfully.

She turned around and saw Tenma with his head down. She glared at him. "Hey, Tenma, what was that for?!" She shoved his hand off her head.

He raised his head and beamed his eyes. The eyes were menacing. They were as sharp as Keiko's eyes and were gleaming crimson red, different from Tenma's calm eyes. Soon, two small horns appeared atop of his head and black wings appeared; only the wings disappeared again. "Oi." His voice became a little deeper. Keiko shuddered.

"O-Oh… Hey… Thanatos…" Keiko said.

"Didn't I tell you to grow more attach to Tenma?" A glare was nearly let out and his eyes flamed.

Keiko's eyes averted from the God's look. "Like I care about getting more attached to _real_ guy,"

"You darn, inconsiderate human! You both shared a kiss last summer and this is how you react on a guy you just kissed on!?"

She turned around with a sweat and fought back with a reply. "That kiss was just to make Nura go away!"

"That still doesn't change the fact this man that I'm speaking through yearned for your crappy attention for ten years!" He grabbed her winter jacket.

His grip on her didn't stop her mouth from running. "Oh, if you're so concerned about his life conditions, you should also consider your manners like getting inside a girl's bedroom or getting inside a _bath_ room where a girl is still taking a bath from!"

* * *

 **-House-**

"Okay, you're making it sound like Thanatos guy here is blunt pervert," Shiro commented.

"Well, if Dianna keeps getting in to Keima's room no problem, then I won't change that! I like it, anyways,"

* * *

Thanatos' left eye twitched. Sure enough, Keiko hit the nerve on this God. His face became pink. "T-That was only because I needed something from you!"

"Oh yeah? And what was that?"

The God fell silent. Now he didn't want to talk anything about him peeping on Tenma's girl of his dreams. It took nearly a month to rehabilitate his self pride from his sins, and he didn't want to bother those memories anymore. He let go of her uniform. "Just shut up already human. As of you know now, I am a servant of Hades and the one who walks the dead souls onto the Doors of Death!" He said it with pride, but the brunette showed no interest by rolling her eyes, but the demon brother seems to be nodding, as if the God's statement was true.

Keiko averted her eyes from him vigorously. "Tch," She murmured under her breathe.

Eru continued to stare at the two. He didn't want to become a third wheel. He never did. But it seemed like throughout the whole mission onto finding the Gods and making some love involved relationships with them, didn't quite make him stand out. No, it made him seem to be more of a background now. But he was good for it anyways.

The arguing stopped but it didn't stop them from talking. Not silly, time-wasting talks, anyway. Thanatos said something about his brothers declaring war on each other just as quickly when the meeting they had inside of Tenma's house started. Keiko's case of the late night noise last night was now solved. She now knew whose battle cry was yesterday. She probably had a hunch it was Ares but the scream was deeper than that and wasn't just as fierce. But she let that slide and continued her game. But still, the thought of having the Gods declare war on each other because of her will be a huge problem. She didn't want to be the apple of eyes of God Host! But what choice will be there onto these simple minded (but charming) geeks? Nothing. They'll just act on their own and letting the Gods whom they host on get angry and soon declare pointless wars like little kids.

Her thoughts were paused when she felt a strong pull from the back. And when her senses came back to the real world, a loud strode of a horn beeped from her right side. Eyes of many captured her. Her eyes became wide with shock.

' _OH MY GOD, I NEARLY GOT HIT BY A TRUCK, WHAT KIND OF CLICHÉ' DEATH IS THAT,'_ She screamed in her mind. Her words were soon tangled up mouth, only stammering came out.

Eru heaved a sigh. His little (Godly) sister nearly got whacked by a truck! He should've paid better attention to her. But at least he managed to save her before she _really_ got whacked. A small smile of relief formed on his mouth.

Until Keiko's stammering stopped, she turned her head slowly to back. She found Thanatos, eyes wide-shock. She turned to the ground and found that her feet weren't attached to it. She then turned around. She caught a glimpse of Eru's hand holding her uniform from behind. She turned his face. It was almost relieved, with a hint of shock still plastered on his face.

"Uh… Eru?" She finally said.

Eru snapped. He put her down. "Oh, uh, yeah, we need to go to school now,"

 **-By a route near the Maijima school campus-**

When Eru finally said a goodbye to Tenma on their separate ways to school, with Keiko literally just ignoring them, the two foster siblings were about to set foot in the Maijima Campus. Were _about_ to, anyways, if it wasn't for a ridiculously large hoard of students blocking the whole entrance gate. Mostly girls were blocking the way.

Eru looked at crowd with awe. He always sees this number of people about once or twice a week, always covering that blue colored car. He turned to his sister. Still looking at her PFP. He turned to the car again. He then sighed and grabbed Keiko's arm. "C'mon, Kami-imouto-sama…" He dragged the gaming girl across the street. Before he could collide with the fans roaming around, he soon grabbed his celestial robe and whipped it around them. When the robe whipped, a poof sound was made. They were now invisible.

The demon levitated above the girls, still grabbing Keiko's arm. The brunette didn't seem to care anymore if the older guy would grab her and fly to where he wants though, considering the times when she was always carried by the men she conquered whenever she tripped or landed on her face in front of them.

They passed the raging fans and landed themselves on the school campus. Eru unwrapped themselves from the invisible Celestial Robe. After that, he turned to the car. Keiko, as well, turned to the vehicle. The car door then opened. The girls then screamed.

A pink-haired guy walked outside; rather a _charming_ , pink-haired guy. As he did, he turned to the girls. He smiled very handsomely. "Good morning, ladies!" He waved. The girls screamed louder.

* * *

 **-House-**

"Now this dork…" Miru mumbled with grin. Shiro rolled her eyes. "Konan Nakagawa! The boy-counterpart of our beloved Kanon!" She squealed in excitement. "He's the God Host of Apollo. I was about make him the God Host of Hypnos, but I think I shouldn't, it breaks the playfulness of Konan…" She giggled. "Anyways, he's basically really _is_ Kanon. Idol, part-time student, charming, pink-haired, cheerful, full of energy, kind, good cook, he has _all_ the things Kanon has! And yes, even the cat-tasers. Or should I say… _knives_?" The black-hair let out a mischievous smile.

"HELL YEAH!" Shiro chimed in. But after her shout, she paused. Then sat back and coughed. " _-Ahem-_ , err… why knives though?"

Miru grinned. "I wanted the Yandere–persona to show~… So instead of silly tasers, how about something a Yandere guy would _really_ carry?"

The Brunette made a cringed smile. "You really have something for Yanderes, huh?"

"HA!" Miru laughed. "Show me an Anime of Yanderes shuffling over the person they like and I'll be _all_ over it!" Miru said with her hands on her hips. Shiro's sweat dropped. Miru looked at her papers again. "His looks are like Akabane Raishin's from Unbreakable Machine Doll but only pink and much more… err… Whatever, I'm still looking for the correct word for it. He still has those horns she has though! Like the hair that kept standing on Kanon's?"

"'Kay,"

"So, umm… what else… Ah, yes! He's very protective and obsessive over Keiko. Although I don't think that changes anything… A little forceful on being seductive, but whatever, I'll ignore that," She placed the papers down. "Darn, I didn't say much for him,"

* * *

Eru made a worried smile. "He's back again, Kami-imouto-sama…" He whispered.

Keiko's sweat drop and sighed. She looked at her PFP again and walked ahead of the demon. Eru looked at her. She was running. He looked at her for a few seconds with worry then walked too. He hoped to the Thanatos God that nothing happens to her today… Then he soon followed her.

Konan was indeed surrounded by many of his fans, but, that didn't stop him from looking over them. He looked over the roaming girls, and he found a familiar looking brunette running towards the entrance to the school building. He smiled. Soon, a voice echoed to his mind.

' _Well, Konan? Aren't you going to catch her?'_ The voice was persuasive but he kept his will of mind.

' _Not yet, wise guy,'_ He replied. The voice grumbled. The idol silently chuckled to himself as he signed a notebook. Maybe ask her out when lunch maybe? Perhaps, if the girl isn't going anywhere far from him as quick as his fans were to catch him on his desk.

* * *

 **-Inside the School Building-**

Keiko didn't really ran, but more of like jogged towards her classroom. Although jogging doesn't really take much of her energy, her forehead was dripping sweat now. How she wanted to _not_ see the God Hosts today. The weekend she spent was glorious indeed, but, in Mondays, the day where all of mankind would grumble upon, she would never like it. But now, it feels like _all_ of the God Hosts were here, apart from Tenma and Thanatos who were going to another school, she hated it even more. She swore if Monday were a guy, it would be the type of guy where everybody would hate, and _she_ would kill him to smithereens with a bomb.

Quite engrossed to her game, and, of course, not minding anything around her surroundings, Keiko's head hit something hard. A wall? No, a little softer than that. She nearly landed on her back until her hand was caught by another. She looked up.

A guy either seventeen or eighteen was grasping her hand. He had brown hair in which it was so long it curled almost to his shoulders but it was combed rather neatly. He had piercing brown eyes, much similar to his hair, and they definitely agitating.

He pulled Keiko up. "Watch your way, you sophomore,"

Keiko looked up at him. _'Really World?'_ she thought. The mere sightings of all the Gods were terrible, although seeing one of her conquest and holding her hand again!? She wore an angry face.

The older one looked worried, as if he done something wrong to help the girl. "Um…"

But before he could say something, Keiko passed by him, looking down onto her console. "Thank you and, whatever…" was her reply.

He stood there. Then turned back and opened his mouth. "Hey, umm, have we met before?" Sure, most of the time, his voice was always full of seriousness with a tone of being stubborn but for once, she heard a curious voice squeaking out his larynx.

Keiko paused from her place, a few feet from him. She looked back a degree. Her eyes were just as sharp as the older boy's was but not as intimidating but still, a part of him thought of something they shared, but couldn't grasp a single part of it. "I believe not but this time, Kasuga-senpai,"

He was shocked to hear his name from her, but yet, he _was_ famous enough for some students to know his name because of him being a captain of the Karate club of course, yet, something was wrong.

The brunette ran off, along with the thoughts Kusonoki has thought. He then proceeded to his classroom.

She finally reached her classroom door, panting heavily. If she wasn't playing her games while doing that, she would've fainted already. The brunette opened it, walked inside of it and heavily didn't mind the girls who were leaning on their class windows to see the Idol. _'Hope you fall,'_ she thought.

Keiko sat on her desk. How happy she was when the wooden seat inclined with her as she slouched. But before she could play her games, she looked to her left. Two rows away and two seats below the horizontal line where Keiko is sitting, a boy with black hair was talking to another boy in front of him. They seem to be laughing at something… A joke made by the other teen perhaps. Anyways, who cares? As long _his_ God was asleep or sending some mail or something, that would be totally good right now.

After seeing that the other God Host was distracted (Thank you, classmate with some humor), she was able to stumble on her games now. Sound beeped from the PFP. She smiled and pressed the X button. Minutes passed since her dawn of gaming.

* * *

Eru half jogged to the hallways. Most students didn't stay long enough to greet him as was running since Konan was here, yet, he was fine by that. He looked beside a window of the hallway and caught a glimpse of Konan, still covered by his fans but almost nearing towards the entrance. Soon, bad memories flashed and Eru didn't care about what he was seeing on his front now; which he should've been paying attention to because as he was distracted by his thoughts, another boy hit him and made books and papers lying around the floor.

The demon's back stumbled on the floor, the other teen as well. He looked to the other one. Then he suddenly recognized him despite he was keeping his head down and groaned and his hand on his black hair.

"Shiro-san!?" Eru exclaimed.

* * *

 **-House-**

"Lol, it's time for Shiori's then." Miru looked at her papers. "Okay, Shiro Shiomiya! Same as Shiori, quiet, librarian, manga reader, black hair, you know? The fits. It's also the same for Minerva. Wait, Athena, a Greek God, not Roman. A baby blue-haired boy with crimson eyes whose features are around, like, ten, similar to Minerva."

"So… There's really no need to explain him then? By the way, can't the readers be confused by the names? I mean… I'm Shiro."

"Yeah, but this is a different universe so I doubt it. Shiro's a cool collected dude! You're…" She looked for the correct word. "You?"

"The hell's that suppose to mean?"

"Never mind. Anyways, Shiro's not really a shy dude but a hopeless socializing person. He can say something but rather… let me give an example."

* * *

 _Thanatos: So, if you have to pick another girl, would you do it?_

 _Shiro: No.*bored face*_

 _Thanatos: Okay… Have you heard of the Great War between the Romans back then, before the Common Era?_

 _Shiro:_ _Yes.*most bored face you've seen yet*_

 _Thanatos: …Er… Gods, this is way harder than having a conversation with Mr. Ayukawa._

* * *

"So, if Keiko, like, says 10 words to him, he would say a fewer back?" Shiro guessed.

"Well, not Keiko, but other people probably." Miru placed the papers back on the table. "Huh… A cool collected dude… Much similar to Raishin…"

"Who."

* * *

Shiro looked up. He was wearing the same uniform as Eru, gray slacks, white polo and a maroon overcoat with the Maijima logo imprinted on his left pocket but his collar and necktie was neatly tied unlike Eru's, which was a little crooked. His hair was neatly trimmed to his upper neck part and had a small white tie attached to his right ear, possibly to stop his hair from falling into his face. He had dark eyes, a little blue, probably, but still. He spoke, "K-Keiko's older brother? Um, Eri, was it?"

Eru stood up and gave Shiro his hand. He laughed, "It's Eru, not Eri," The librarian took it and stood up to collect the fallen books, with Eru helping. When Eru finally gave the Librarian his last paper, he spoke up.

"So, Shiro, any plans for Keiko?"

Shiro looked up and stuttered, "Huh?"

"I mean, Konan's here, which means another God Host," The demon pointed to the group of girls. "Aren't you going to do something about that?"

The other teen blushed and looked down. For a few seconds, Eru thought he was hopeless with romantics unless if Keiko makes a move, but suddenly, he grabbed something from his pockets; two movie tickets of a movie heavily inspired by the game Keiko was fond of. He immediately knew that from the picture of the tickets due to the similar looking boys from the cover Eru bought for Keiko a month ago when she was forced in a date with Tenma by Thanatos.

Shiro looked at the two tickets with a depressive sigh. "I don't know, Eru… I thought maybe today would be good but…" He looked outside and grumbled. "It's impossible if _he's_ here." For a guy who always looks a little expressionless, he looked down right murderous when his eyes saw Konan. The demon sweated.

But soon, a smile appeared. Shiro looked at him. "Well, I guess I _could_ beat him," He looked at the two tickets again. "I have a good feeling about this…"

After a few seconds of their silence, he put back the tickets in his pocket and passed by the demon while patting his shoulder. "Tell Keiko I said good morning to her," And he sprinted into the hallways.

"Er, yeah," The librarian was already gone. The bell ringed. "Oh shoot! I'm late!" With that statement being said and the bell signing that it was finally time, the people soon went to their classrooms.

* * *

 _ **-Meanwhile, at Misato High…-**_

Tenma was leaning on his desk, which was by a window while reading a book. He turned to another page. If he didn't look like it, he was an avid reader. Always once or thrice a month, he would finish a new book he borrowed from the library, smiling at it while doing some magic tricks along the way. But something made him feel jealous of the characters inside the novel. It was weird, being to be jealous of a fictional man. No. Maybe it was normal. Maybe it was fine. Because every time he opens a book, a guy would always be with a girl, a guy who would never abandon a girl, same for the girl. And whenever he reaches the ending, the same cliché happens: _the guy gets the girl_.

It was so easy to ship the couple on first few sentences of novel between two friends. How about him and Keiko? Would they ever be something more? Even though he _was_ dating the brunette now, something felt like she was forced to go out with him. With _him_. The scary-looking neighbor with no friends and always do magic tricks by himself. Why would Keiko go out with him!? Maybe it was a certain God of Death who was really in debt to him since ten years ago, probably, by promising he will help him get Tenma's girl.

' _Wow, how ironic indeed, Tenma, I also do wonder who that God is,'_ A deep, sarcastic voice boomed in his head.

' _Shut up, Thanatos,'_ Tenma replied.

The bell ringed; the teacher just came. The black-haired ignored the school schedule.

' _Ugh, I'm sorry for making your dad almost losing his consciousness yesterday, Tenma. It was a misunderstanding!'_

' _I'm not talking about my dad! I'm talking why you hit Keiko this morning!'_

' _That mortal asked for it!'_

' _She didn't ask for anything, she was just herself!'_

' _Holy Gaea, I'm still wondering why you have hots on that girl, you could've just picked that Akita girl three years ago! She was way better than that careless peasant!'_

' _You don't understand!'_

' _Excuse me?'_

' _You don't understand how special she is!'_

' _Er, yeah, only special on gaming perhaps,'_

The teacher was now lecturing English.

' _Look, Thanatos, your brothers are now holed up in this town,_ and _their Hosts are after Keiko. You helping me get her or insult her?'_

The voice sighed. _'Okay, okay, but I'm having a weird feeling…'_

' _What?'_ Tenma asked, now annoyed of his God.

The teacher finished writing some English sentences on the board. He looked at the students, ready to ask a question.

' _It looks like… my brother is now on Maijima High.'_ Tenma's book slipped away from his palm and onto his desk.

' _Oh no…. Which one?'_ He asked desperately.

' _The idol.'_

"Okay, so, is this sentence denotative?" The teacher smirked. Learning advance English was always worth it, only to see these students' reactions. With that, he has no problems sleeping through the night with the student's face plastered to his mind.

But, one reaction wasn't what he expected first thing in his period. By the farthermost back of the classroom, a hand slammed loudly, making the other students startled. Suddenly, along with the slam, a voice shouted with a voice mixed with a terrified, serious, and a menacing tone with one word that should have made his soul leave his body;

"NO!"

Tenma suddenly noticed his outburst. All of the students along with the teacher looked at him with shocked stares. Others were shaken. Others were frozen on their seats, nearly paralyzed looking.

' _Great. Oh great'_ His sarcastic tone inside his head should've been enough for Thanatos to mentally hear, but, it seem like the God was asleep now. Triple great.

His scary face was enough to make people see him like a thug, any more when Thanatos will take over him. But this? _'Geez, calm down Fate, just because I have a girlfriend, doesn't mean you have to make my life worse than it already is…'_

The teacher shifted his shock expression to a nervous one. He adjusted his glasses. "Y-Yes, that's correct, Ayukawa-san," He reopened his English book. "Can you explain why?"

Tenma widened his blue eyes. He looked at the sentence and sweated.

 _ **You're like the God of Death, Hades**_ ; is what was written on the blackboard.

Suddenly, an angry voice roared in his head, enough to make his ears pop. _'Are you kidding mE, ARE YOU KIDDING ME, I AM NOW SICK OF THAT FOR A THOUSAND YEARS, I AM THE GOD OF DEATH, NOT HADES, HOW DARE YOU MISTAKE THAT CORPSE BREATHE FOR ME, HOW IN THE RIVER OF STYX DARE YOU'_

' _Thanatos, shut up, and help me with thi-'_

Thanatos's change was faster than Tenma's thought, and luckily, through that speed, the black smoke wasn't clearly seen by the humans. Thanatos he pointed his finger and laid his vicious crimson eyes at the teacher, making the teacher startled.

His deep voice hissed throughout the classroom. "Firstly, I would like to point out something, _sensei_ ," As Thanatos said the last part, the teacher gulped. "Hades is not the God of Death, you—I mean, Kugari-sensei! It is m- I-I mean, Thanatos!"

The teacher looked like he was about to cry. "Y-Yes, i-it's Thanathorns!"

" _THANATOS!_ " He roared.

Quickly, Kugari erased the name _Hades_ , and replaced it by _Thanatos_. "I-Is this correct, A-Ayukawa-san?" He politely asked, trying not to anger his vicious student.

Thanatos looked at it then he cleared his throat. The teacher seemed relieved. "Yes. And also, it is connotative, not denotative. Since the speaker said the word 'Like' it is said to be metamorphically. Also, I don't think a human being can resemble such great power such as a God. So hence, it _is_ connotative." Thanatos took his seat and acted like nothing happened.

The teacher stood there gaping. Soon, he raised his hand. "That's all for today, I believe we can discontinue the class from now." The students quietly agreed. Not because of free time but more like wanting to get out of their classroom while the obnoxious aura was still emitting from Tenma.

The God noticed their emotions and sighed.

' _I hate you,'_ Tenma spoke mentally inside.

* * *

 _ **-Maijima, Second Floor, Hallways-**_

Tapping of feet were heard at second floor of the Maijima hallways of the second building. Soon, panting was joined. Two students were walking around the corridors with papers in their hands while talking.

"Man, why does Nikaido-sensei always ask _us_ to deliver _these_ things to the Faculty office?" The male student groaned.

The other student, who was female, probably his girlfriend, laughed. "Haha, I think it's because you always doze off,"

"What?" The male looked offended and narrowed his green eyes at her.

"You heard me, you're a lazy bum who never studies and always sleep in class just because of some crap you did on the night before," The female smirked, her gray eyes storming him.

"Hey, I'm plenty smart!"

Soon, they heard loud footsteps. The male looked around. "Huh?"

The female tugged his sleeve. "Hey look," She pointed at the staircase and the male followed.

A silhouette came out from the stairs. As he continued to run, panting was heard. The two students squinted. The Silhouette became a clear figure now; he was guy around seventeen, wearing a plane old Maijima uniform; White long-sleeved polo, a white necktie, maroon overcoat with the Maijima emblem stitched on his left pocket, only this time the buttons weren't in and the overcoat was flying in his lower waist, but he still has the gray slacks and brown shoes. He had black hair that looked a little brown and he had a few strands of bangs but most of his hair was combed to the left side, making his forehead exposed and it was very much crumpled and you could clearly see that some strands of hair weren't the same length as the others. He had black-boxed glasses to support his brown eyes while sweat dripped from his forehead.

The female heard something for the running guy.

"Move! Mooooveee!"

The female gasped and grabbed the male's arm. "Percy, move!" She shoved the other student, Percy his name was, as hard and the running guy finally passed by them with fast speed.

While Percy was being pulled by the female, the pull was strong enough to make him lose his balance, so he half tripped and landed his forehead by the column they were about to pass by.

The female looked at the passing guy. "Geez, didn't anyone told that kid the rules? _No Running in the hallways_ , isn't it easy to follow?" She said but as she turned around, she only saw the green eyed male unconscious, his forehead red from the column and his body was lying on the floor, along with the papers. The female sighed.

* * *

 **-House-**

"Ha! I just added Annabeth and Percy inside here!" Miru grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Shiro said reluctantly and whirled the brand new wakizashi between her fingers like it was some pencil.

"Argh, you're hard to please…" The black-haired crossed her arms. "Especially when you're two-timing," She muttered while doing a pout.

The brown-hair stopped her frenzy in her hand and narrowed her eyes at the black hair. " _Excuse me? Two timing? The hell…?_ "

"You heard me! _TWO_ - _TIMIMG_!"

Shiro slammed both of her hand to the table. "Since when the hell did I had boyfriends!?" she shouted.

"I'm not talking about those creatures! I'm talking about that red crap!" Miru shouted back.

"Coke!? This again!?" She slouched back and placed her hand on her face. "Oi… J-Just do Yui's introduction, kay?"

Miru averted her face from her. "Hmph!" she took the papers on the table and browsed them. "Yui… Yui…" She finally found the paper she was looking for. "Ah! There we go… Yuu Goido! The boy counterpart of Yui." She cleared her throat. "Okay, if you're asking that if Yui were to be a guy, she used to be a manly guy, then got swapped with Keiko and immediately went gay, I wouldn't say that."

"So, how'd you do it then?" Shiro suddenly asked.

"Easy! I'd make Yuu a delinquent harem king!" Miru happily said.

"What."

"A delinquent harem king!"

"But… _why_?"

Suddenly, the lights went out. Shiro looked around and noticed the black haired wasn't there anymore. A light suddenly flashed and where the light was pointing, there stood Miru with a white clothe hanging next to her. Another random light flashed, and it pointed at the white clothe, showing a boxed show. A slide show, rather.

"What the…" Shiro muttered. She looked at Miru. She was wearing a dark cloak with a blue scarf and a ribbon which was at the center of the cloak. She was wearing a matching black graduation cap and was holding… what? A wand?

"Are you supposed to be a headmaster or something? Or Harry Potter?" Shiro asked.

"Neither." Miru giggled. "I just wanted to wear this."

The brown haired rolled her eyes. "Just explain already,"

"Oh, right."

Miru cleared her throat. "Well, if I to be change the stories, I'll explain Keiko and Yuu's history first…" She pointed her wand at the slide, showing letters that said _**Yuu's History**_ in twisty letters with a rose and brass knuckles below.

"The hell _is_ this…" Shiro cringed.

"Okay. Before Yuu and Keiko met, Yuu was a handsome boy who liked to play with many girls' emotions, and by the way, he was from another school. But, one day, he apparently snagged a girl from Maijima High, and soon, the girl whom Yuu snagged was gone. Rumors often said that she was killed by a man from another school." She switched to slide, showing Yuu in another uniform, his hair style the same but his eyes were more seductive. The next slide was shown to be a murder scene in a classroom, obviously not Maijima's classroom, and a body that was drawn by a chalk on the ground and it looked like a girl's.

"Sooo, meaning to say, Yuu killed a girl and he felt awful and made a gap?"

Miru laughed. "Noo… The girl just stopped going to school and moved away for this reason; mostly because, a cliché happening, her father's job and partly because she wanted to get away from Yuu. Although she regretted but still, she was gone. Anyways, what you said was partly correct. He _did_ felt awful, causing a gap." Another slide showed a heart that was half empty. "But nobody knew what happened before the school announced it that she went away and guess what happened?"

"What?"

"Rumor about her being dead spread so fast to the point our Eru was interested!" Miru said happily, switching to a slide showing an Eru, smiling. "Eru apparently got interested so, he went to Yuu's school along with Keiko, who, was obviously forced by the demon." Another slide was Eru, chibi-looking, flying with a chibi Keiko playing while being held at the back by Eru.

"And when they went there, they found Yuu?" Shiro supplied.

"Eh, not really, more like Yuu found them sneaking." She showed another slide, still chibi looking, Eru and Keiko gasping at the other chibi Yuu. "When he appeared, the Loose Soul sound chimed, and, you know what that means! A loose soul!" Miru clapped as the slide changed to a picture of a loose soul. "The two panicked and started to run, and, Yuu followed. And since the two already have phones on their hands, it was okay for them to split up." A new slide showed Eru flying and Keiko running, Yuu behind. "But, Keiko was blocked, so Yuu manage to catch up with her," The new slide showed Keiko looking at Yuu with Yuu doing the same, only Keiko looked more terrified. "But, as I said, Harem king. And so, the flirting started. You know how Yui and Keima managed to touch each other right? By making Yui fall down the stairs? Well, how about making Yuu fall in love with Keiko?!" She grinned at her (intended) pun.

"…" Shiro made a cringed frown.

Miru muttered a curse. "Ugh. Anyways, that's how they manage to touch each other and etcetera, etcetera, same thing as in the Manga, swapping bodies, things like that, meh. But, instead of character development given, I'd rather say a _lesson_ and a bit of character development. Let's just say that playing girls' emotion isn't nice anymore since he experienced being a girl himself so, yeah, you know the idea. Learning a lesson from being a girl." The slides moved faster.

"Did he experience a period?" Shiro grinned.

"Lolololololol," Miru stopped herself from cracking. "But no."

"So, he then transferred to Maijima because of Keiko?"

"He soon forgot why he transferred but he let that slide. Anyways, Gods. His God is Ares, God of War, same thing, same thing. But if they change, his eyes become Crimson, his hair will become Blonde and his glasses will be up; like, putting your sunglasses on your head, like that." The new slide showed a man with Yuu's haircut but his glasses was pushed up to his hair with his arms crossed, blonde with crimson eyes and was grinning wildly, almost like he wanted to fight.

"Yeah, I understand that part but what's up with the glasses?"

"He gotten used to wearing glasses, similar to when Keiko and Yui swapped, Yui gotten used to men's clothing. So, Yuu liked to wear glasses."

"You really don't like gay guys, huh?" Shiro grabbed her wakizashi as the lights turned back on.

"I don't support bromance!" Miru flailed her arms up in the air. "Except for maybe the _Ore Monogatari_ Bromance. But, urgh… That's all… Oh, and by the way, instead of 'Darling', I just changed it to 'Honey'."

* * *

 **-Third floor, 2-A-**

The teacher wrote a math equation on the blackboard. "So, just minus the 10X with the 5 after multiplying it by the exponent. Remember, count in the variable…" She circled the 'X' variable and connected with the final answer and turned around to looks at them.

The students copied what the teacher wrote. The autumn breeze blew. The people near the windows shivered. While the students were copying what she wrote, the teacher scanned the students, presumably to look for any absents. She eyed the right row near the windows. All of the seats were occupied except for the second last seat. She frowned. She scanned yet again and found the second row before the first row near the door, the first seat, was also unoccupied. "So… is Kujou-san and Goid—"

The door slammed, making the students looked at it. A sweaty glassed Yuu stood there, panting heavily. He bowed his head at the teacher. "I'm sorry for being late, teacher!" His apologetic voice made the teacher sigh.

"What's your reason, Goido-san?" She closed her Math book, crossed her arms, and looked at Yuu.

' _Video Games!'_ Ares bellowed inside.

' _Shut it. This is your fault.'_ Yuu thought back and answered along with a nervous laugh, "I was studying English late at night so, I've sort lost track of time." A good excuse. And partly of it was an true. The English teacher, the ugly, unmarried, lonely Kodama-sensei was always brutal with them with her lectures, so, it wouldn't be too bad to use that as an excuse. Most students used it, so why can't he? But none of the running and panting would've happened if Ares had more self control with the gory games Yuu bought for Keiko, which, the brunette only accepted half of the games given by the rich boy.

The teacher placed her hand on her head and sighed heavily. "Take your seat…" She grumbled. If the sentence, ' _Can somebody fire Kodama_ ' can be used in public, she would gladly screech it at the Principal, even in front of students, kindergarteners even!

Yuu took his seat in front row. As he slouched back, he let out a quiet sigh. The black hair took out both his math notebook and book along with his gray pencil case.

 **-Second Floor, class 2-B-**

Homeroom started normally; most students just behaving in their desks, listing down some things that are needed from the blackboard, and some randomly playing games. The teacher, Kodama was lecturing English, so the students were having a hard time. Well, most of the students.

Keiko was following her normal schedule which was; _Game all Day, don't care about Grades_.

A silhouette soon arrived at her desk. "Can you translate what I just said, Katsuragi-san?" The raspy voice made her spine shiver. It was like mixing rust with stone. But at least her lessons were easy. And, despite that she didn't listen, she still managed to know the answer.

" _By the time the sun will depart, the world will fall apart_." Keiko answered with no problems. She heard the teacher clicking her tongue. Whatever. As long as she goes by top, she won't get expelled. And no expulsions means no punishment from Dad. And no punishment from Dad means not spending the whole year at Grandma's house where all her games will be gone and all she has left are clay carved things made by her grandmother for her. Okay, that thought was too awful. She turned her head a degree only to see the others.

The other people she knew were doing well. Despite Eru being an idiot, he only has several problems in English since he was a demon. And since he can learn Japanese, how could English be as hard? He already did master two languages already.

Ayutarou… continued to scratch his head as he was confused by what Kodama-sensei meant. _Adverbs? Rhyming Poems? The hell?_ She could read all that from his expression. Even Athletes in her games were smarter than him. Pathetic.

Konan was doing the same as other students. Listing down, listening, reading the examples that were written inside the book; it was almost as if he was a regular student. Well, _almost_ though, if only the sound of a phone vibrating every five minutes would disappear.

And as if on cue, another vibrating sound occurred. Konan sighed, placed his mechanical pen back into his black pencil case and took his Smartphone from his pocket. He looked at the message and made a stern and annoyed look. Suddenly, his eyes turned crimson, similar to the eyes of Thanatos. His hair became more whitish but the pinkness was still there. His skin, which has always been a bit tanned, became snowy white. Pink triangular shapes appeared below both of his eyes and similar colored oval appeared in his forehead. He took off his nerdy glasses, which Konan always wore whenever he's in school, and apparently made a grin. A playful grin.

 _Apollo_. Crud, if that God replies something impolite in that message, something terrible would happen with Konan, although she did think that wasn't the first time Apollo might've done something wrong in Konan's studio. Keiko sweat dropped as the God was laughing quietly. She looked at Eru.

The foster brother saw her gaze at him. She gestured to him to look at the left side and Eru took a look. After a second, his face became pale. He quickly took out his violet Smartphone to contact Keiko but a voice interrupted.

"Teacher, can I call my Manager? He sent a message about a decision so can I make a phone call?" It was Apollo. The students' gaze shifted to him. He was smiling charmingly with his left hand up and a phone on the other, positive that his smile can let him go. And, fortunately for him, Kodama let him go, mesmerized by his beauty, gleaming and shining like the sun. _(Haha, pun intended here)_

The God stood up from his seat, opened the door and left the room. Dreamy sighs was heard out of nowhere. Darn fan girls, annoying as always.

Keiko was about to continue her game until she heard a silent groan. She looked back and found Ayutarou's head on the table, absolutely exhausted.

* * *

 _ **-Lunch Time…-**_

Keiko ran through the dark hallways. The brunette was drenched in sweat already by the time the Lunch Time bell ended. Strangely, nobody in the hallways she ran was there but she ignored their absence. She continued to run, trying to ignore something that was following her. How did she suddenly got into this situation!?

A staircase passed her mind. Yes! That's definitely that key to her freedom now! She took a right in the hallway that was corresponding to two different paths, one way towards the other rooms and one other way to go right where you can the way towards the staircase.

She saw the staircase she wanted. Her eyes gleamed with joy. Yes! Time to end this nightmare. She took steps towards the stairs but alas. Before she was one step away from the first set of stairs, her vision blurred. She shook out of her confusion. She closed her eyes and held her head. How nauseous she feels. She looked at the staircase again. No…

Two different staircases!? How was she supposed to know which is which!? And when did the other staircase appear!?

Her brown eyes were full of fear and confusion. Suddenly, a voice whispered behind her.

"Don't be shy… Kei-chan…" The voice was very melodious and just as seductive, as if the voice it was trained to manipulate people. But not her. She was trained gamer and she already knows many things about voices, mostly coming from games (and some from Konan), but she knows what one's intention is through just how they communicate more than their actions!

Her glasses almost fell out her nose but she pushed it up. She had to think of something. Okay, melodious voice, quite seductive… A pervert? No. Think more. _'Don't be shy'_. That's what most people say to get something. Wait. That sentence was along with the rapey-ish tone… The voice liked her?

She clenched her fist of the idea she thought upon. But there was no other way. She took off her glasses and placed it in her pocket. She gulped down. C'mon Keiko, if you want to _not_ get raped, just do it!

She grabbed her ribbon from her uniform with her right hand and faced the exit, now covered in darkness with a silhouette appearing. He wasn't clear enough for her to see, maybe it's either because she didn't have her glasses or the darkness is really deep, but what _was_ clear was his black eyes, shining through the dark and a bag. She didn't know what was inside and she didn't want to know.

Suddenly, she pulled her ribbon slowly, reached her other hand near her mouth, and did something she never thought she would do.

"If so… I won't." Keiko said. The silhouette widened his eyes. Was he hallucinating? Because he was sure that there was no flowery pink background with shiny sparkles floating around along with bubbles a second ago, and he was sure _he_ didn't make it. But what caught his pervy attention most was the brunette. The tone she used made him paralyzed, almost wanting more of it. She was blushing heavily, her ribbon out of place and her overcoat was unbuttoned. She nibbled her ribbon that she untied. The silhouette noticed her face. It was pink and it looked so innocent he was dazzled. "But please, but a little kind?" She asked sweetly, her brown eyes asking for mercy. Although there wasn't anything to it, how he heard it was like seduction tone. Who was this girl!? A trained flirt!?

Sure, this kid was sort of cute, but he never expected _this_ cute! He couldn't hold it anymore. His eyes grew wider and wider as Keiko slowly took off her over coat, his eyes still not moving away from her. Soon, blood gushed out from his nose. Plenty enough of blood to support about 20 people that needed the read liquid.

* * *

 _ **-Real Lunch Time…-**_

Keiko fluttered her eyes. How long has she been asleep? She heard the bell ringing. Lunch time? Impossible… She sat up and stretched. She closed her eyes while she yawned. Darn it, her back is aching. Just _how_ long was she out? And speaking of being out… What was her dream again? She couldn't remember. Whatever, dreams disappear anyways.

"Oh, Kami-imouto-sama!" Eru called out from behind.

Keiko finally brought back her senses. She looked next to her. Konan was sitting next to her, his head down and his arms crossed to make him look like he was sleeping. His right hand was dig underneath his face. Wait what. The Idol!? And he was shivering? Hmm… the shivering almost looked like panicking and his ears were red. That can't be right. Her senses were still off. A second later, she gained full vision. Three or four classmates surrounded her. Three girls and one boy. Most of the girls were looking at Konan with worried looks and the boy was looking t her. She looked at the boy and made a shocked expression. She shook her head. Yup. She certainly knew him. Blonde hair? Check. Violet blue eyes? Check. A frown? Check. A telescope that was wrapped around in some kind of royal-red sheet? No mistaking.

"Tsuneo." She murmured. The blonde nodded. She cocked her head and noticed his expression along with his wrinkled nose. "Huh… You're looking more… disappointed today." She remarked. For all the time she knew Tsuneo, he always wore a disappointed, and often an expressionless, face. But this time… a little more disappointed and… angry? Argh, what was he angry about now? If it was about the piano getting sold, he would've made a reservation!

The brunette sighed and took her PFP that was next to her and turned it on. "What do you wan—"

Her sentence cut off when Tsuneo took her hand and pulled her out of her seat. "Wha— where are you taking me?!" She demanded when he led her.

"Just come with me," He snapped angrily. Wow, amazing, he didn't say 'peasant' or 'fool' which he has always called her.

"But what about the others?" She looked back. Konan's head is still on the table. His fans asked him something. Probably why he looks like that. She looked at the seats before hers. Eru was with Ayutarou but the Demon seems to be talking to the black-hair with a worried frown and the Athlete was somewhat unconscious. Really? No. He was shaking a bit. But his head was looking at the ceiling, his nose covered with a white handkerchief. What happened to him? Did he crash into a wall like he always did? Maybe. Ayutarou was a pro at that. Did he happen to hit his nose? Because she was pretty sure before she left the classroom, the handkerchief was stained in blood.

 **-** _ **End**_ **-**

* * *

 **-House-**

Miru looked at her laptop skeptically, looking judgmental. Since Haruka was out for bathroom, which was like hours ago, Miru have took the courtesy of judging her grammar. After a moment, she scrolled down with her mouse. She did that for more than half an hour and finally, she sighed heavily. "Man, if only Haruka hadn't gone away like that…" Stupid brown hair.

"Haaaahhhhhhh…" She kept sighing on. She wondered when she sill ever be tired of the word 'sighing'. Maybe never. That word was precious to her. It showed multiple expression of her personality. Doing work but not wanting to. Being annoyed. And other things she would've typed in but was out of ideas. Her head rested on the table. How she wanted to post her story now before school starts in their city.

She suddenly raised her right arm, almost shakily. She cried cartoon-ishly, like how Yui from K-On would cry. "Please… Leave reviews… Please…" She begged.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Disclaimers: I ain't owning this still.**_

 **-House-**

" **Hey guys!" Miru greeted, waving her arms around. "Okay, I know it's been a while since I updated and probably, you didn't like the last chapter. I rushed it, so that's why I made it like that. And since my** _ **BetaReader**_ **," She leered at Shiro, who was sleeping next to her. "wasn't around, I had to do something for myself." She grabbed something below the coffee table; an Acer Laptop. She pushed the screen up and took another thing below, a mouse and mouse pad. She plugged the Mouse's USB into the laptop and rested it on the mouse pad. She turned on the Power button and the screen began to glow. "If you didn't understand some things from the last chapter, like that dream of Keiko or what Konan's message was to the point that Apollo was interested, don't worry. I'll explain everything in this fanfic."**

 **The black-hair then smiled. "And Xellos-sama! Thank you so much for your reviews for my Fanfic. And I know. I skipped the time to the point it's already** _ **after**_ **the hunting of Gods. But I only did that since I wasn't in the mood for writing 12 chapters… and other more. Well, never did I have the mood for it. But what I'm trying to say is that I'm an impatient little piece of trash."**

" **That's very true!" Shiro was suddenly awake, her brown hair ragged and her drool still dripping off her lower lip. She had her index finger pointed up to the ceiling.**

" **WHA—Okay. That was uncomfortable. Are you the walking dead or something?"**

" **Who knows?" Shiro shrugged and her head was suddenly smashed on the table, her mouth snoring.**

 **Miru averted her eyes from her. "Whatever. Anyway, if you were disturbed about that dream Keiko had, don't worry. It's just that… Ehh… Bah, whatever. And Tenma! Thank youuu…" She clapped her hands together and neared it into her left cheek, blushing. "I never thought anyone would like Tenma! But what I'm having trouble is really are the names. It's hard to come up while you're still a Junior Freshy in your school and the other non-Godly conquest… Hehe, we'll see…." She giggled. "By the way, if you were disappointed about Miosuke, I'm very sorry. But I'll give you something in return!" She stood up from her seat and jumped out of the frame.**

 **The black-haired suddenly grabbed the side. "Here…" She heaved. "we go!" She pulled the frame out and it revealed another picture.**

* * *

 _ **-Maijima High gate way-**_

 _The brunette looked at the Blonde intently, her ears red and her cheeks pink. Eru peered over the bush. If things won't go as planned, he'll just jump out and do something with his Celestial Robe. He remembered Keiko explaining that to him. Although he can't see what he can do with a Rich Blonde boy and his Maid. He kept his broom low so that it won't be seen._

 _The blonde boy had his arms crossed, his chocolate brown eyes seemingly to judge the brunette._

" _Please… go out with me." She asked like she was one of those real girls, desperate and greedy for love. But she had to deal with it._

 _The blonde didn't blush nor shrugged nor did anything. Instead, he raised his arms, crossed his fingers and snapped them. The maid, who was wearing a Victorian-style maid outfit, nodded and stepped in front of her master._

 _Keiko looked at her. She seemed to be a girl in her twenties, with glasses and a lame hat to stuff her raven-black hair._

" _I'm sorry but Young Master is not interested in you," She said firmly._

 _Keiko locked eyes with the maid. She looked deep into the olive green eyes. The Maid noticed her locking eyes and decided to fight it with a leer. After a second, the brunette snorted and made a sheepish smile. "I knew that…"_

" _Hmph." Miosuke smirked. Keiko looked at the Rich boy's smile. It was disgusting. Like how all Rich men would laugh at peasants. How she hated that._ 'Wipe that horrible smirk off your face, rich boy,' _she thought._

 _He turned his back and began walking, his bag hanging below his shoulder. "Let's go, Hiruha." He said and the Maid followed._

 _As they were outside of the school premises, Keiko peered over the Gate column. She stopped herself from leaning and stood firmly. "Eru…" She began._

" _Already working on it!" The Demon said and whipped his Celestial Robe._

 _Keiko turned around and the saw the pink scarf-ish thing stretching."Good."_

 _ **-Later…-**_

 _The Celestial Robe seems to be stretching forever, making Keiko impatient. How long do they have to do this!? It's already 4'30! She wanted to go home desperately. Eru led the way as the Robe kept itself into the Demon's palm._

 _Keiko grunted. Dammit, what a rip-off the game that she was playing. It was exactly the same as 'Camp Half-Blood; The beginning of the Sea Demigod'_ (A game that I made up along PJO series). _Even though it was created by the same Producer and company, it seems too horrible, like she replayed the other Game. Only this time, she was a guy called 'Jason' who was one of a son of Jupiter who was with a girl called Piper, who was a daughter of Aphrodite, and an annoying boy called Leo, who was a son of Hephaestus. Even the name was the lame! 'Heroes of Olympus; The Roman Hero who went Greek'. Bah, why did she buy this game, anyway?_

 _Her PFP suddenly made a beeping sound. She gasped. "What?!" Her screen turned off. She gritted her teeth. Darn it and she was close to saving that good-for-nothing Goddess, Hera. She held her temper and sighed. It's okay. That game was crappy anyway. Although she did admit it was fun to kick Giants' butt for a period of time. She grumbled and placed her PFP inside her pocket._

 _She suddenly heard Eru's gasp. "Woah…" He sharply took his breath. She turned her head up and saw that she was looking at white-marble mansion with five floors. Was it? She couldn't see very well because of the concrete that was covering the entire lot. She could see the flowers that over grew though. And the grape farm. She heard horses whinny and clopping and a barking of dogs. Huh. So this is what Rich people's houses looked like. She was disappointed._

 _In her games, most Rich guys wouldn't have putted their horses inside their lot; they would put it in their farm where the family is running business from. And most mansions that she'd seen were better designed than this. Who puts ten Grecian columns inside their porch? They heard a crunching sound of leaves being chewed. Well, there goes the horse's appetite and the expensive flowers they planted and kept. Water dripping was heard. Ew. If those were the dogs peeing, she hoped that it was worth to plant expensive plants outside._

" _Uugh," Keiko cringed as Eru laughed._

 _While the Demon was laughing, the Robe suddenly stiffened. Eru stopped his laugh and noticed the Robe. He turned to Keiko. "We're here Kami-imouto-sama,"_

" _Took it long enough. Also, stop calling me that. I'm still not your little sister," she snapped as she looked at the stiffened Celestial Robe. She then made a confused face as where it was pointing. "Weird." She mumbled._

" _What is it?"_

" _The gate was supposed to be there?" She pointed where the robe was stretched to; it was turning right where the concreted wall has ended. She looked over the wall where she could see the other wall was connected. "But I see no gate. And I thought the only gate," She pointed back at other side wall. "was there."_

" _Well, then let's see." Eru said as he understood what she noticed. It also made him puzzled that the robe didn't enter the lot._

 _When they finally saw the where the robe's end was pointed out, the two gasped. By the end of where scarf has ended, it pointed to a lowly designed and very old door. It was a two floored apartment building that seemed so old, it looked haunted. The paint on the walls appeared to be peeled off while some of the windows and doors were cracked. The grills and mailboxes were rusty and dent. Boxes and trash bags were loaded near the lamp post of the apartment._

" _What!?" Eru blurted and looked at the Robe on his palm. "That shouldn't be right,"_

" _I wouldn't believe it either," Keiko agreed. But she let that slide and walked towards the Robe. "But c'mon,"_

 _Eru looked at the brunette nearing the building and followed her after he whipped the magical robe back to its original form._

 _Keiko looked at the old door. It was a metal door with some. She looked at the mailbox next to it with a name card. '_ **Aoyama** _', it said. She squinted at it, not sure if that was real or not. If it was, was he some kind of rebellion and ran away from home and lived here while his Maid followed him? Nah, from his persona, she was sure he was the type of guy that liked to be pampered. She saw a few fancy letters. Okay, maybe that was normal. Letters from his parents probably. But one letter took her attention. She grabbed a yellow letter with flowers imprinted on it and stuffed it in her pocket. "Knock it." She ordered the Demon._

" _What?" He asked._

" _You heard me, Eru. Knock it," She repeated as she threw a cold glance at him._

 _Eru sweated and neared at the door. He made a fist and neared his knuckles towards the rusted metal. But before his knuckles could collide, he heard a plea._

" _Please Master! Just stop!" The two heard a woman's voice inside._

'It's the Maid from before,' _Eru thought._

 _The two peered over the window grills. They widened their eyes as they saw the Maid bowing her head low to Miosuke. She looked up._

" _You already know this, your mother is now dead and all of your money are now gone!" She explained._

 _Miosuke's eyes twitched as he looked at the cabinet near the futons. How many times has his maid lectured him about this already? "I already told you," He took a yakisoba from the pile on the small table. "That I must be the proud kind of a person and keep the Aoyama pride, no matter how dreadful our options are!" He fought back, opened the yakisoba wrap and ate it with a smirk that he always had._

 _The Maid gaped at him. Why that little son a of a dead business woman… Didn't he understand how hard his father worked for that 10000 yen he gave him?! "That money you bought all those yakisoba was suppose to be your allowance for the next 4 months!" She pointed to the pile of yakisobas. "Now what are you going to do!? All of that will immediately be spoiled and you will have no more food and money left to spare!" She warned him._

" _Huh," He shrugged and crossed his arms. "I'll just ask for Dad for more money then,"_

 _Meanwhile, the two who were looking through the grills gaped at the scene and thought in unison,_ 'Like hell, your father will!'

 _The Maid widened her eyes at him. Finally, she snapped. She stood up and kept her head low. "So be it," She said. She grabbed her sleeve on the maid outfit and suddenly ripped it off. She was now wearing blue jeans, an orange shirt, white converse shoes and a scarf on her neck._

 _Miosuke flinched and asked, "Woah, when were you wearing that!?"_

 _The girl glared at him and took off her maid hat, making her waist-leveled hair sway. She opened the other cabinet and took a pair of suitcases. "Since this morning!" She kicked the old door open, making the other two startled._

 _Eru suddenly transformed into a garbage can while Keiko… was looking around, panicking, trying to find anything to hide. After finding nothing, she stiffened herself into the wall, trying to be as silent._

 _The Maid's long black hair waved as she turned around. She threw the Maid hat into the ground angrily and shouted, "I QUIT!" and walked off while muttering, "That little… who the hell does he think he is!?"_

 _Miosuke ran to the door. "Hey! And who's going to clean and wash the dishes!? Who's going to ettend my needs!?" He shouted but the Maid seemed to have ignored him._

 _Well, Keiko can't blame her. If she were to be her, she would rather just die than pamper this blonde all day. She sighed. And that was the first horrible mistake she made._

 _The Blonde heard her and slowly look at the side. He saw the brunette from before. He gasped. Keiko covered her mouth and flinched. God, why!?_

 _He pointed at her. "W-What you doing here!?" He screamed._

 _She held up her arms in defense. "N-Nothing!"_

" _You weren't listening to us, right!?"_

" _Uhhhhh…"_

" _GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted angrily._

 _Keiko flinched and started to run away. Miosuke looked at the running girl. He stared at her for a while until she was out of sight. He leaned on the open door and slumped to the floor. He sighed heavily. God, if she said something… He didn't want to think about it. He hugged his legs and dug his face low._

 _The demon looked up of his made up trash can. He saw Miosuke. He frowned at him. And he was faking his rich appearance in school and in truth; he was actually a poor boy whose mother just died. He looked at the wooden cabinet Miosuke was looking at earlier. A shrine for his mother, maybe? But if it was, he should've burnt incense and pray to her. His frown grew._

 _Suddenly, Miosuke stood up and looked at the cabinet. Eru made his head lower, trying not to make him visible. The demon heard something. "I will not surrender… Mother."_

 _The Blonde went back inside and closed the door. Eru sighed but panicked when the door was open again and there came Miosuke coming near him with a trash bag._ 'Oh no,' _Miosuke opened the trash lid and dumped the bag inside._

 _Oh come on!_

 _Miosuke closed the door again. Until he was sure he was inside now, Eru whipped back the Celestial Robe and looked at the trash bag with disgust. He placed it on top of the others on the lamppost. He heard a beeping sound of a truck. The Demon looked at it and a garbage truck was parked, its engine on and a garbage man waving at him, gesturing he was taking the trash right about now. Eru answered yes by waving back with a smile._

 _The sky turned purple. He walked through the neighborhood, looking for Keiko. He sighed. "Where is that girl?" He asked himself until his phone vibrated. He took it from his slacks and found a text._

 _Imouto-sama_

 _Subject: Plans  
'I'm inside the house now._

 _I have a plan so come back quick.'_

 _Eru looked at it with a disappointed pout. He was expecting her messages to be full of emoticons, hearts and stuff like that like other girls but it seems like he expected too much._

* * *

 _ **-The next day…-**_

 _Miosuke closed the door. He didn't bother to lock it. Who the hell would steal inside a dump like this? He unzipped his duffy bag. A few books and notebooks were inside with a few a Yakisoba sandwiches. His brow twitched as he saw a mold on one of them. He sighed and zipped it back. He was about to go until he heard a step in front. He looked at it and his ears became red._

 _Keiko bowed her head to him. "Good morning, Miosuke-sama!" She looked up with a pretty smile. The Blonde froze in his position. '_ Who the… The girl from yesterday!? _'_

" _W-What are you doing here!?" He asked, pointing at her. She was wearing a Victorian-style Maid outfit like her last one, but only this time, it had some pink ribbon designs and her hair was let down. She had black school shoes with white socks and by the left side of her white apron; a patch head of a teddy was stitched. A ribbon was clearly seen by the back, neatly tied. She wasn't wearing any make-up but what. This was too cute to be real._

 _Eru looked through the tree he hid inside the Mansion's lot. His nose bled and made a thumbs-up. The camera on his phone flashed. How proud he felt for himself and his work._

 _Keiko stepped aside for the blonde. "Shall we go now, Miosuke-sama?" She asked._

 _He shook himself and told himself to snap out of it. He looked at her again with the same serious face he had. "Right, let's go." He walked ahead of her._

 _As they began walking, Eru stood up in the branch. He steadied himself by extending his arms. Worst hiding place he can think yet. As he tapped his right foot onto the branch, he slipped and fell onto the flower bed._

 _He groaned. He heard barking. He sat up. The aroma of grapes being pressed and grilling of chicken stuffed his nose, making his stomach grumble. "Woah, are they preparing a party or something?" He stood up. He looked around. He was stepping on lilacs and roses. He flinched. "Oh no," The barking made him startled. He looked behind. Two huskies, one black with white spots and the other, brown with white spots, glowered at him with their blue eyes. Eru sweated almost immediately. The two began running to him. The demon quickly floated above and grabbed his Celestial Robe and whipped it around him before a human came out. He flew to the direction of Maijima High._

 _ **-A route near Maijima High's gateway…-**_

 _Eyes of many boys captured her. Snickering from many girls was heard. And few cameras flashing in the daylight was seen. This is exactly why she hated cosplaying. One time, in her elementary grade, Keiko went to her first gaming Festival. It was rather a cool event held inside the Mall. When she and Maru went there, he wouldn't stop pestering her to wear the cute Maid outfit he bought for her ever since she asked she if she could cosplay. Sure, she wanted to, but not_ that _kind. She didn't like Maid outfits! She wanted to cosplay Mario! And when she finally wore it, they only bought several games and stayed there for a few minutes because of some weird old guys looking at her with creepy faces. Maru beaten them all up but that only made him angrier. At the other guys or her, she didn't know._

 _She refrained from those memories. The horrid face her father made at that time was like seeing Nikaido sensei angry but ten times worse. Well, that's what you get from having a father who used to be in a horrifying biker gang. God forbid let him see her like this._

" _Huh? Katsuragi?" Somebody from behind said._

 _Miosuke stopped from his tracks and looked back. He knew that black-hair. He was Ayutarou from class 2-B, the one who won first place in a recent race. The other one, who had tea green hair… He didn't know him._

 _The green haired laughed. "You wear that kind of stuff?" He looked at Miosuke. "And you're with Aoyama-san…" He suddenly cracked and pointed at her while he grabbed his stomach. "You're his_ new maid _!?" He continued laughing._

 _Miosuke looked at him angrily. Who was he to judge? It's not like he had any maids. Miosuke had countless of them! That is… until his Mother's company broke down…_

 _The green-haired nudged Ayutarou as he took out his phone. "Hey, take a photo too! You can't see this in another million years, Ayutarou,"_

 _Keiko agreed with him. She will not, and will never, wear this thing again until after this horrid conquest._

 _Ayutarou looked at Keiko intently. He had no idea what to do. He should've maybe brought a cat eared headban—he stopped his thoughts immediately and grabbed Minoru for taking too many pictures. "Let's. Go." He snapped and dragged the other male who was complaining about him not getting enough pictures._

 _The two looked at them until the Blonde sighed. Keiko noticed it and smiled. "Can we precede now, Miosuke-sama?"_

 _He straightened up and said, "Yes. C'mon… er…" He didn't have her name yet. WHAT KIND OF DARN MAID WOULDN'T SAY HER NAME TO HER MASTER!?_

" _Keiko Katsuragi. So sorry I didn't introduced myself properly yet," She apologized._

* * *

 **-House-**

 **Miru clapped her hands together. "Oookay, that's enough. I won't continue this anymore since I'm out of ideas for this Conquest. But I do have ideas for last chapter!" She chimed. Suddenly, a sword landed near her laptop. Miru gasped and took her Laptop away from the sharp dagger.**

 **Shiro laughed. "Haha, that's the first time my wakizashi went away from my palm," She took it out and began to whirl it again.**

 **Miru scanned her, knowingly it's too dangerous to let play her swords inside. Suddenly, she had an idea. She touched the brown hair's hoodie and pulled it, making her stop. "Why don't we do something** _ **not**_ **dangerous?" She asked.**

* * *

 **-Rooftop, before lunhcbreak…-**

Tsuneo finally set up his telescope. After making it stood up on the tripod, he took out his red Smartphone. He swiped to an Astronomic webpage and took a look at weather forecast. It was going to be a clear night. Good. Before the Rainy season ended, he felt overly sluggish inside the classroom, keeping his head low as always whenever there's a boring class. He felt even more sluggish at night, where he couldn't gaze up the stars due to humidity. Darn Rainy Season will always be his nemesis to reach his Stars. How dreadful his life would be if everyday will be cloudy.

He sat on the bench where he placed his red-colored clothe to sit. Excellent. A peaceful surrounding in the mid-day at the roof top. How delightful.

' _How's the weather, Tsuneo?'_ His God, Hephaestus, asked.

Tsuneo, who, rather than being annoyed by the God, smiled at his question. _'It's wonderful,_ _Hephaestus.'_ Indeed it was. Although it was a little cold and the leaves were turning orange, Fall was a beautiful season. Leaves that fall down from trees in rainy seasons is never more than cluttering of Nature's extent; but, Fall isn't like that at all. Instead of the leaves falling down and making a mess out of everything, it gives off a very good relaxation process. Breezy wind with leaves cluttering down gently onto the bright colored leaves… Absolutely endearing.

Hephaestus, too, liked it. Well, the reason wasn't the same as Tsuneo's though. It was the fact that it was the season where most people would burn those leaves. And as the God of Fire, he liked those leaves to burn. It was like burning Mother Nature down to its last leaf. And what's more, it can be a fire to cook sweet potatoes or something those only the people who properly knew the Greek God's existence would do; giving a peace offering to the Olympians. How he liked the smell of their peace offering burning. Especially oil. That he liked.

The blonde teen slouched back and enjoyed the silence.

Minutes passed. He still liked it. But then he felt boredom. He snapped and told himself to stop resisting and open your arms to the peacefulness. And he did. Finally, a ringtone passed. _'A message,'_ he thought as it played a rock version of Canon, cover by JerryC. He had always liked classical music and rarely did he listened to any Pop or Rock but this one captured his attention to the extent he made it a ringtone. And to add that, he didn't open his phone until after it finished playing.

The ringtone finished. He took it out. He looked at the number. It didn't belong to any numbers of the ones inside his phone. Not Keiko. And if it was, she would rather call than text. Not Yuu, he's in class and so was Shiro. Not his parents. Still overseas. He noticed the message.

"' _To Brother Hephaestus,'_ " He said aloud.

The God's attention was captured and he switched places with the teen. His hair became molten red with dashes of black while it flared and his eyes became crimson. His skin became a bit tanned and his nostrils flared as he breathed in. Hephaestus seldom switching places with his Host since it can take up much of energy but when in times of need about his brothers, he will switch places with him either with or without hesitation, depending on the situation. And since it occurred very suddenly during class time, he assumed it will be serious.

He opened the message.

" _Dear Brother and the God of Fire,_

 _How do you like our Host's main dish be?_

 _A hoax rape dream or a true grope?_

 _Either way, our host will be in glee,_

 _And maybe Thanatos?_

 _With love, the (very) handsome God of Arts and Archery, Apollo, ;)"_

Silence… Hephaestus looked at the message with a very angry, disappointed and dark look. That quirky son of a God that never learns…

The God placed the phone back inside the pocket. He closed his eyes and breathed in. Suddenly, his figure began to glow. A red aura emitted from him and his hair glowed fiery red. Finally, it burned a crown of fire along with a halo and his skin became deep red. He opened his eyes. A wild fire shone in it violently. His white wings soon flapped with such grace.

He began chanting in Greek, "ανεβαίνουν τα φτερά των θεών στον τόπο όπου ύπαρξη θα συνυπάρχουν και του χρόνου θα είναι χωρίς νόημα? λευκό κόσμο…" Suddenly, a low force flew, making the things near him about a meter or so throw off. The red clothe would've been pushed aside if the God wasn't sitting on it but the telescope flew off its tripod and fell onto the ground. Around him, dust circled.

And, all of that was suddenly gone, the fire crown gone, his red skin back to white and his molten hair becoming blonde. Tsuneo was suddenly back, his energy gone, his head spinning, his stomach ready to throw up, his veins and muscles in pain and his mouth dry. He was suddenly exhausted just right after Hephaestus took over. Mental note; never let Hephaestus use his power in his body. And his world went black.

* * *

 _ **-At a white world…-**_

Hephaestus finally arrived at the place. From his eyes, it was like the same as before. White ceilings that reached about 50 or 60 feet above and the floor's length reached to no end if you look around. It was all white, no columns, no doors, no tables; nothing more than an empty space created by the Brothers to talk when in need, and, it was rather needed now.

The God crossed his arms and waited impatiently, his right foot tapping vigorously. Suddenly, he felt a tug. He looked down.

A boy about eleven or ten stood at 4'3, and it might've been his full height. He was wearing white robes with a blue shirt underneath with white shorts and brown Greek sandals. His hair was ruffled, as if it was blow-dried and was half wet with strands of hair standing, and was colored baby-blue. His skin was snowy white and his eyes were sharp crimson, as if those eyes were created to speculate and calculate everything in its path. He had a couple of books under his shoulder and a white ribbon was strapped on his right upper elbow. He had a halo above, similar to Hephaestus, and white wings, also similar to Hephaestus.

"Oh, Athena," The God of Fire greeted him.

The God of Wisdom nodded and smiled. "Hey,"

"I see you aren't wearing your Host's uniform,"

"You already seen me inside that and it didn't fit, so I had to dress for something more appropriate in this meeting," He smiled sheepishly. He pointed at the ribbon on his elbow. "and don't tell Shiro I didn't like his ribbon,"

"Well, it keeps his hair from running down though, and it's not always you can see a boy looking appealing with a ribbon and a book,"

Their conversation ended with Athena agreeing with him. Silence went to them. They stood there side by side, waiting for the other Gods to appear. Time seemed irrelevant if their patience were to be counted. Nothing seemed to depict time in that lonesome place. It was like a time machine. If it's 7 o'clock and you stay there for twenty minutes and come back, it's already 8 at the world where time is relevant.

Soon, the silence was broken by a yawn. The two Gods looked back and saw Ayutarou. Well, not technically Ayutarou. He was yawning heavily, his right hand covering his mouth, as if he came back from a lovely nap. After that, he looked at them. He had a very irked look, as if his nap was important to him. He had droopy, crimson eyes and his hair, which was the same haircut as Ayutarou's, was platinum blonde with choppy bangs that covered his left eye. His skin was deeply tanned, like he just came back from the beach (or slept inside a tanning bed or on the beach, the two Gods weren't sure). He had two rectangular shapes below both of his eyes gesturing some kind of birthmark, and, similar to the other two, his white wings flapped gracefully and halo glowed above. What he was wearing, similar to Hephaestus's, was a Maijima High uniform and his left hand was placed inside the pocket of his gray slacks.

He put up a peace sign. "'Sup," He greeted as if he was passing by and suddenly, he closed his eyes and leaned forward. He would've hit his face first if Athena hadn't made a pillow appear before his holy face would collide with the floor. And soon enough, the God of Messengers was asleep, snoring.

"Well, that leaves three more to wait," Hephaestus noted as he looked at the sleeping God.

Athena, whose arm was extended to summon the pillow, agreed. "Hm… I wondered what sort of plans Apollo prepared for us again," He put down his arm.

And after a second, somebody roared. They looked at their right. They saw somebody running. He was held a golden sword on his right hand and a bronze shield on the other, roaring wildly, as if he was expecting battle inside the place. Athena leered at the screaming figure.

"Ah, geez, that guy better not go wild again," He muttered, annoyed, and stopped looking at the figure.

Even though he was still distant, the two immediately knew that annoying God. His blonde hair was clear as day and his crimson eyes were wild as ever. The glasses Yuu has had been placed on top of his hair and his overcoat was taken out and was wrapped around his waist by the sleeves of the overcoat. His white wings flapped wildly and, strangely, his halo wasn't present.

Hephaestus had an angry look. When the armed God was about to chop their heads off, which wasn't likely, the Fire God snapped his fingers and soon, by the air, a two dimensional box was drawn by flames and inside, a red glass appeared and the screaming guy crashed his forehead on the floating red glass.

The God stumbled on his holy butt. His sword was knocked off and slid away a good meter from him. Another snap was heard and his shield and sword were gone.

"Hey!" He complained.

"Don't worry, Ares, your weapons will be back by the time the meeting will be over," Athena said with an assuring tone at the God of War.

Ares pouted and stood up. He stretched and smiled. "Well, at least I tried to kill you,"

"We're Gods, Ares," Hephaestus reminded him. "We're immortal and we can't die,"

Ares nodded and waved that off. "Sure, sure,"

"While _our_ Hosts are _mortal_ so we can't waste time getting that girl our _stupid_ hosts liked," Another voice snapped, his deep voice hissing with so much annoyance.

The four Gods, apparently Hermes was awake, turned their heads and found a scowling Thanatos.

He was wearing a red gakuran _(I finally knew the name, yippee),_ unbuttoned, and with the Misato High badge clipped on the turtle neck, indicating he was from that school. He wore matching red slacks and blue converse shoes. His arms were crossed and his black wings and horns were perfectly seen through the white room. His mouth formed a frown and grumbling was heard.

The God of War smiled. "Hey! The God of Death is here!" He neared him and made a fist to him. The other God just looked at him with a frown. "No? Okay." He backed away.

Thanatos shifted his position and looked around. "Where's Apollo? I thought he wanted us here," He scowled some more.

And suddenly, the light around the whole room was gone. The Gods looked around the dark. Even though it was a white room, they weren't really sure where the light was. Only Athena and Apollo were the ones who designed this place so probably they made adjustments to represent it as a _real_ room. The darkness covered the floor to ceiling, left to right.

"Uhh, was this part of your design, Athena?" Hephaestus asked.

Athena shook his head. "No, I only made the architecture," Which led him to remember a very bored moment of his immortal life, where Apollo did all designing inside the room, explaining about the can and cannot do inside room and… what did Apollo say? 'This room can do this and that'? He never really cared about what he would say anyway (which apparently led to a fact that he would ignore him till and then) unless if it's important.

A light flashed and there stood the God of Arts. The Gods look at him. Well, he wasn't anything worse than his previous Dramas. Once, he dressed up like his twin sister, Artemis, and made a horrible tale about her free spirited life using rhymes. That led him to an assault by silver hunters chasing him with bows, arrows and swords along side with Artemis, cursing him in ancient Greek. The other time, when he was by punished Zeus into turning him human, he had the worst case in music, arrows and sun tans, allowing the Gods to forget he was actually _the_ God of Arts. And that was thanks to a horrible flute concert held inside a certain camp.

But right now, he was lesser than they expected. He was wearing a suit and a black bow tie with a sleeveless, black coat over the white, long-sleeved polo. He was wearing black slacks and black Italian shoes with a top hat and a white ring over. And for some reason, a rose got stuck in his mouth. He bowed down. _(Try imagining Konan in human Bill Cipher's (from Gravity Falls) clothes, except white instead of yellow)_

He looked at them again and spread his arms. "Brothers! I assume you know why we are here for?" He asked with a smile.

Thanatos rolled his eyes. "Get to the point, Apollo," He said. "Tenma just passed out in class and it won't be very long before the Teacher finds out."

The others nodded in agreement, knowing their hosts had just fainted or was exhausted in the middle of the day.

 _ **(AN: Now you know that the exhaustion Ayutarou felt didn't come from his subjects)**_

Apollo took note of that but he didn't worry about his host. And he thanked the bathroom to take guard of the unconscious Idol. He smirked smugly inside.

He waved his arms in the air and there came out a black cane about four feet. He tapped the end of the cane on the floor to take attention. "Okay, okay, I know that all of our Hosts are unconscious and we don't have very much time to deal with the position they're in," and suddenly, stars formed inside his eyes. "But I have _brilliant_ idea to increase our Hosts' love!"

Hephaestus was about to say something but Apollo knew what he had thought of and pointed his cane towards him to silence. "Yes…" He dramatically combed his hair with his hand and continued. "I know what you were going to say, Brother… And that's why I'm going to explain it proudly!" He skipped back happily as he clapped his hands twice. By the air, a golden box rippled through and finally became a large sheet showing some sort of question with two answers.

They cocked their heads. Knowing what the question was, Hermes was back to sleep, ignoring the show in front. Hephaestus, knowing too, grabbed his face.

"Okay," Apollo snapped his fingers and the letters inside the large sheet became blurry. He pointed his cane in front of them. "Have you ever witnessed Katsuragi-san with no glasses?"

Hephaestus, surprised, looked up and had a poker face. Athena and Ares had pokes faces too. They looked at each other skeptically, indicating to ask if the others did. Only Hermes and Thanatos were the only ones who weren't fazed by the question. But there was no way for Hermes to blush as hard as Thanatos was already blushing. His wings shook wildly along with his clenched hands. Gods…

Apollo looked down sadly, knowing his Brothers' curiosity rising. "Yes, yes… I know it's a pity to not know that Katsuragi's face without the glasses…" He pointed his finger. "But—"

Hermes raised his hand. "I saw it though,"

Apollo made the perfect poker face. He let down his arm. " _What_ ,"

Hermes yawned heavily. "Yeah," He lifted up his face from the pillow. "Well, not technically, but I saw it by rummaging through Ayutarou's memories when I crashed in," He said like a matter-of-fact-ly.

Apollo crouched and shuffled through the sleeping God's direction with curious eyes. "W… Was it…" He shook along with his voice.

Hermes didn't nod nor shook his head. "Well… it certainly wasn't disappointing though… But just enough for boy's to like,"

Apollo nodded. He turned his head to Thanatos. "And what about you, bro-bro?"

Thanatos frowned. But he soon averted his eyes when he realized the question rather than his nickname. He rubbed his cheek with his finger. "Well…"

"Enough!" Apollo cut. Thanatos frowned again. "What we're looking for is that if Katsuragi is a Beauty Queen or not," Apollo stood up and went to his large sheet. "And this time," He snapped his fingers and the image became sharp again. "Just answer it,"

As soon as Athena read' it, he frowned and his face darkened to his nose. He stuttered. "A-Apollo, where did you get these rational ideas?"

* * *

 **You want a certain glassed girl take off her glasses!? Then how about** _ **these**_ **options!**

 **_ A rape dream?**

 **_ Grope her?**

* * *

Ares raised his right hand absentmindedly. "I'd pick groping,"

Athena nudged him. "Quiet!"

"What, I was only answering the question,"

Athena sighed at the taller God and looked at pink hair. "Well? Where did you get those… _impure_ ideas?" The way he said 'impure' was like saying a long word in English but he shrugged it off.

Apollo, not expected his question, scratched his head and made a nervous laugh. "Ehehe… Well…"

* * *

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Apollo grinned at himself as he looked at the message inside the phone. "Brilliant… Just brilliant! Humans have such ideas to make a God explode! Indeed the pen is mightier than the sword!" He run through the hallways until he reached the boy's bathroom._

 _He locked himself inside the cubicle. He looked at the message again._

* * *

 _Manager-san_

 _Subject: Another Job offer for you_

 _Konan, just today recently, three Producers of gaming companies have come to our studio and asked if you wanted to voice the Male leading protagonist of each game._

 _One of them is the new arc game produced by Rick Riordan '_ _ **Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena'**_

 _Another game produced by_ _ **Lerche' Studio**_ _called to the second prequel of their succession, '_ _ **Gakkou Gurashi; College Arc, Mayhem!Upperclassmens**_ **(AN: Wishful Thinking*)**

 _And another one of those Hentai-genre games called '_ _ **Is this Reality Perv or is this A Dream Hoax?**_ _'_

 _Either way, we will have a discussion about which to comply on when you get back to school, but if you have already made up your mind, do message._

 _P.S. I'll recommend you to do the last option. That game has a bazzilion yen to propose to us when it's released… considering the amount of Otakus liking it when the Video of it showed up due to the cute girl when she broke her glasses._

 _P.P.S. I beg you* to do the last part._

* * *

" _Huhhh…" Apollo scratched his chin with a smile. "_ Hoax _, eh…" He suddenly grinned as an idea crept into his mind. "Well… we never_ did _saw Katsuragi-san with no glasses, right?" He tried to reason to himself._

 _He paused and listened. No one was here if Konan had to be counted, but he apparently made him unconscious spiritually when he took over. He grinned again and shuffled inside the small cubicle. He peered over the door. No one. His grin grew wider. "No harm, no foul," He closed the door yet again and concentrated on his Godly power._

 _He sprouted his wings and flapped them gracefully, although it was a little too cramped inside the cubicle. He let his halo glow above and then his white aura suddenly spewed out from him. He clasped his hand together, as if like praying, and began chanting. "Oh let thy God of Messengers help with this very handsome God's plan of impureness…" His white aura grew stronger. Low whispers began chanting around him and he whispered something back. And finally, it gave off a small force, making the water inside the toilet rumble a bit. The whispers dispersed._

 _The God grinned in mischief. "Now, let's see what you've got under that mask, Katsuragi…" He mumbled. And this time, his aura spewed again, only to be growing stronger by the second._

 _When his aura covered the whole cubicle, his hair became whitish blonde and his skin, unlike it's whitish texture from before, became tanned like a surfer in a beach. He lifted himself up from the ground and flapped his wings only a tiny bit due to the tightness of the small space. His halo's glow became brighter and brighter._

 _And soon, he tapped back again on the floor, his wings and halo gone. Konan was now back in control, but his back slouched onto the cubicle door and let himself slump to the floor with his head digging low. He was famished already, and his energy was consumed again. That darn… He was too tired to curse mentally. And his eyes closed shut._

* * *

Apollo shook himself out of the fresh memory and looked at small God again and waved his cane around. "Never you sweat the details, Athena! I swear this is a good plan!"

"By doing something impure to Katruragi-san!?" Athena snapped. He walked in front of him with his eyes closed. "Look, Apollo, we all know you have the best strategies when it comes to Love Life between us brothers…" He explained. But then his sharp eyes came to meet Apollo's. "But that doesn't mean all our best options have to be something disrespectful!" The small God screeched loudly as the room shook a little.

Apollo stepped back. Maybe he was going to reconsider this… He snapped out of his thoughts. Athena was making him think like this. As the God of Wisdom, it's always his way to think before acting and he can do it with just the right words to make any being think straight. And Apollo didn't want to agree with his Brother's way to snap people out of their madness. He had to make this plan work.

The pink-haired God tapped his cane onto the ground and smiled at the younger God. "Well… then do you want to stay here a little longer then, Brother?" He asked and took off his top hat.

Athena gaped at him. He shook himself. "Apollo, we can do other things without any of this nonese—"

"But the longer we're here, the longer we're absent from Heaven, right?" He fought back.

Thanatos cleared his throat, making the two older Gods looking at him and made a look.

"Err, I mean, Heaven and Underworld," Apollo rephrased. "But the point is; we all want to get out of here and help our Hosts quickly. I mean, they don't really know her right? Nobody here even knows the curves of her body!" He pointed out.

Athena opened his mouth again and his face turned red. Ares was about to say something until he felt pain on his stomach. After punching the God of War to the ground, Thanatos stood up from his position of violence and looked at the two Gods. His mind went to a certain thought; _Curves…_ Hephaestus didn't want any part of it and so did Hermes but his response was yawn.

Athena sighed and looked down to his sandals. "Well, we have to get our powers, right? We need extra of it to support our Hosts…" He quietly mumbled.

Apollo laughed. "Then it's settled!" He snapped his fingers and in front of each God, a paper appeared with a white quill, floating.

Athena took it and read' the question. He sighed again. When will we ever stop being a jerk to humans, he had thought but answered the question anyway. He checked the second box and the paper burned with yellow flames, engulfing it along with the white quill.

When the flames stopped and the paper and quill gone, he saw Apollo smugly smiling at him; he had won a quarrel between him and Athena. The God of Wisdom scowled.

Ares took it from the air and checked the first box. Thanatos checked the second and Hermes and Hephaestus did the same. Apollo checked the first box. Soon, all the paper were now burned and engulfed.

The God of Arts frowned. "Well, no one wanted to touch her breast in real life then?" No response (except for Ares who whistled and sweated). He sighed. "I guess…" His wings then flapped out and his halo began to glow bright. He turned his back but before he could go, he turned his head and saw most of them were ready to leave. "And guys!" The other Gods looked at him. "Make our Host's feel blood…"

They all frowned and nodded. And a bright light scorched the whole room.

* * *

 _ **-Lunch Time, after the Dream and with Keiko and Tsuneo, at the Roof top-**_

After the dream the blonde teen witnessed, he now didn't trust himself with the instincts of his nearly stripped in front of him! Well, not technically, it was only a dream, but still…

His nose nearly spewed blood. He made a quiet curse and took a tissue from his pocket. Keiko noticed his wincing but ignored it as she played a game.

She pressed the B button. By the screen, a black-haired teen somewhat shoved a head of the statue inside a Giant's nose. He landed on the ground and all around him, Romans in full armor cheered hard. The Giant that was bleeding gold blood from his nose fell back, making the whole place that was still in War shook.

And when it had happen, by the black hair's hand, the same head of the statue from before returned and it was somehow cheering. The Teen cheered at fallen Giant when it burst into plenty enough of dust. He tried to give the statue head a high five but then the Head frowned. The Teen sweated and turned to see a statue, from the waist above was a man with no arms and below was just a marbled pedestal, and gave it an Air-five while the Head growled.

Keiko sighed and smiled at the screen. She finally finished the second Arc of Heroes of Olympus! She pressed the X Button as two individuals, one seems to be an Asian and the other was black with Gold curled hair, and talked to them.

Tsuneo noticed her smile. Oh God, that feeling swelled up to him again. Hephaestus managed to calm the blonde down. Tsuneo sighed. He leaned to edge of the bench and took his duffy bag from the ground. He unzipped it and grabbed two bentos from the bag. "Hey, Keiko," He called.

The brunette looked at him and noticed the bento. Knowing he wanted to eat, she stood up. "Sorry if I disturbed your lunch," She began walking away and played her PFP again before her collar was forced to choke on her throat.

"Don't be an _idiot_ , Katsuragi," Tsuneo said with a scowl, his grip tight on Keiko's collar.

Keiko coughed as Tsuneo let go of her collar. She growled at the other Host and mumbled "Fine," and clicked her tongue. She sat back grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

Tsuneo opened the bento. It seemed to be a normal lunch preferred by most. Meatballs coated in ketchup and mayonnaise, a hamburger steak with same sauce, sausages decorated to look like an octopus, and rice with sesame seeds on top with a small piece of seaweed.

"Huh," Keiko mused. She took a piece of meat from the hamburger steak and ate it. _'It seems… Normal,'_ She thought and chewed.

Tsuneo waited. ' _C'mon say something for Christ's sake_ ,' The Blonde complained internally. After a moment of waiting for her response, he just sighed and took a sausage. He neared it into Keiko's mouth.

The brunette blushed and swallowed the piece of meat. Tsuneo scowled as he neared it some more. Keiko took his message and ate the sausage given.

Silence was given was given as the two teens sat and ate together awkwardly. Tsuneo fed Keiko some more like she was some kitten and Keiko sneered and scowled.

* * *

 _ **-At the Library-**_

Athena just finished another book. He closed the book and floated towards the second floor, away from the top shelf he used to sit. The God went to one shelf and placed the book back. He floated some more towards the edge of the last shelf and took another set of five whole series.

He tucked the five books under his arms and floated away from the second floor. As he floated, he looked around. Fifty students were inside the Library now. Some were by the shelves, looking for some new books, other were on the tables, reading the books they have chosen. And some were just huddling by, talking in whispers. The God sighed and shook his head. The Library was supposed to be a scared place for people who hoped silence and knowledge but alas, people who make things worth in their lives just _had_ to destroy the sacred silence of the knowledgeable palace (and still call it 'worth'!).

The small God looked like he was ready to blast all of students who were doing social stuff instead of reading. But he calmed himself with a sigh and floated towards the Librarian's desk. He then spotted it.

It was crammed in towers of books from the desk to the floor. A computer was placed but it seemed to be turned off. A neat pile of papers were stacked next to it and an empty plastic bottle of green tea has fallen to the floor. And on the chair, Shiro's back leaned forward and his head rested and his arms were limp. His eyes were dead and were looking to nowhere. His mouth somewhat has a drool and the spot his head was resting on had a puddle of dark red liquid. His nose was absolutely red.

Athena sighed at sight of his Host. What he had done, he will be sure to apologize to him later when his consciousness is fully regained. He floated towards the nearly unconscious Host and grabbed the top few papers from the neat pile.

' _ **Deadly Love'**_ it said. He read' the plot that was at the bottom of the Title. It seemed to be about a normal girl who was taken into hostage by 7 half-Gods who needed her help with something important. And somehow, along the way, she managed to get by without killing herself. And the 7 half-Gods fell in Love with her, making some sort of Harem. The next page seemed to be a drawing of 7 beings with wings; other beings also had devil wings, with a girl with blonde hair and green eyes in the middle.

Clichéd but nice Art work. He placed down the papers and crossed his legs on the floor and opened a book.

* * *

 _ **-At Misato High-**_

"THANATOS, FOR THE LAST TIME, WHY DID YOU GUYS DO THAT!?" Tenma screeched at the small mirror (he occasionally brought it just in case he needed to talk to Thanatos) and punched the wall he was leaning on. They were behind the Misato gym.

The God sweated and averted his look from his Host's eyes. "Well… Apollo may have tempted us…" He explained.

"Yes, I know that but _why_?" His voice rose.

Thanatos, having enough, snapped. "Look, we just wanted to get over it, okay!? Either way, it was wrong, but we've managed to gain to more power…" The God then locked eyes with Tenma's unnerving blue eyes. "And when I say more, I say _more_ than you can _think_ ," He spitted that out with a smirk.

Tenma, realizing what he meant, gaped at him for moment. He then closed the mirror and placed it back into his pocket and huffed. He couldn't believe he enjoyed the sight _that_ much. Although… He smacked his already red face. God, this day couldn't be worse for the poor guy.

And just then, it became slightly worse than it already had been.

"Hey, Ayukawa!"

Tenma jumped. He looked through his shoulder and found a certain red-haired guy stood and looked towards him, a Shogi board underneath his arm. He looked like he was the same age as Tenma and his skin was a little tanned with mahogany brown eyes. His red hair curled to his lower neck. He began closed the gap between him and Tenma. He was wearing the school uniform, buttoned of course, but the badge was gone. He had a huge confident grin stitched into his mouth.

Thank God, no one was here behind the gym; otherwise, people will spread out a new rumor about him playing Shogi. But still, meeting _him_ today? He had to have enough.

When the orange haired teen was close enough, he smirked and then pointed his finger at him. "I demand a rematch, Tenma Ayukawa!" He shouted with pride.

Tenma sweated. Maybe he can veer him off with his look. Or, just ignore him. But remembering the other times he did those options, it still led him to play Shogi with the red-hair. He only sighed. "Please not today, Nanasuke," Tenma pleaded.

"Hmph!" Nanasuke scoffed. "Until I have beaten you, I will not resist the urge to go to you and battle you!"

The Shogi player then slammed the board in front of the God Host and quickly settled up all the pieces on the board. With only a mile ten seconds, the red-haired teen looked up to Tenma with flames of confidence in his eyes and an overly confident grin. He drummed his finger to the edge of the board. "Let's do it." He muttered.

Tenma's blue eyes then died out and its color was replaced by menacing crimson. Thanatos glowered at the Shogi-player. "You never learn your lessons, huh,"

Then the two players began paying, showing an aura of dominance.

* * *

 _ **-Maijima High, Class 2-B-**_

Eru shook the pink hair. "Um… Konan? Are… you okay?" He asked. Konan still hadn't moved. The demon scowled and began to shake him roughly. Finally, he grabbed his Robe and looked around; hoping no human could see this.

After seeing no one, if he counted Ayutarou but he was sleeping, he whipped it and by his palm, a blow horn formed. He neared the horn to the Idol's ear. He hesitated. He nearly touched the button to release but suddenly, Konan was up with a scream. Eru, surprised by the Idol's sudden outburst, screamed and accidently pressed the release button and the room was covered with a large sound of beeping. The two teens continued screaming.

Ayutarou jumped from his seat and looked around. Darn, that sound was loud enough to wake him. Two desks before his, there he saw Eru with a blow horn pointed to Konan, both of them with their eyes widen with shock and some strands of their hair were standing (although it was quite hard seeing Eru's hair since his it was always disheveled).

The runner stood and called out. "Uhh, guys what are you doi—" he was cut off when Konan suddenly grabbed his shirt and pushed him to a wall.

"Did you see it!?" The Idol asked, his pink-eyes desperate and his voice with so much force.

If it wasn't about the dream he had, then he had no idea what the Idol wanted. He held up his arms in defense. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about," He replied with a forced smile.

Konan's grip tightened. "DON'T PLAY NICE, TAKAHARA, WE'RE BOTH GOD HOST SO I AM GODDAMN CERTAIN THAT YOU SAW IT!"

Ayutarou then widened his eyes. Oh no, oh no, oh no, don't replay the dream, don't replay the dream… His mind went to two memories; first when he saw Keiko giving him a smile a while back, her glasses gone and her giving him a fruit basket (which she then smacked into his face), another was the fresh memory. His nose bled.

Konan saw the blood running through the Athlete's nose. He then screamed. He grabbed his hair and pulled it. "GAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He began to run around the classroom.

Ayutarou's nose continued to bleed and he slumped to the floor.

Eru tried to think. God, these two God Hosts were wreaking havoc already. Konan was screaming to the ground, wishing it was real life and wishing he took a picture. Ayutarou continued to think of the fresh memory. If Keiko can take good care of _six_ God Hosts, then he was left in the dust, not knowing how to take care _two_ God Hosts. Darn, where were the Gods when you need them!? He tried to place a hand on Konan's shoulder as the Idol began to cry.

But before he could do that, the door slammed, making the Demon look at it. There stood Yuu, looking around. Thank God, he didn't look insane. Eru made a sigh of relief. "Hey, Yuu-san, can you help me with—"

"Sorry Eru, but where's Keiko!?" Yuu cut off. He stepped inside and whipped his head all over, ignoring the other two God Hosts out of their minds. He ran to the teacher's table and looked down. He stood up and cursed. He began to go outside before saying, "If you see Keiko, tell me immediately! I need to save her!" And then he sprinted to the hallways.

With no one coming to his aid, Eru cried. "H-Help…" Konan was still rolling on the floor, screaming and panicking. Ayutarou was barely conscious enough to think. What can he do, he didn't know.

"Need help?" He suddenly heard someone mused. He looked to the direction of the voice. By the window, a tall silhouette stood. A seven foot long scythe gleamed as the sun's direction hit the blade, its skull-like side with two long sharp teeth were intimidating. Holding the familiar looking scythe, a teen that looked like eighteen looked at Eru with a smug smile. He swung the scythe towards him. "Seriously, where's Keiko when you need her?" The silhouette grabbed the purple Robe that was floating around him, ready to strike.

Eru widened his eyes in surprise. "H-Hakku!" He exclaimed in relief.

Hakku grinned and with a flash, the Celestial Robe he had then swiped through the whole room.

 _ **-Later…-**_

Eru sighed in relief. The two God Hosts were now asleep in their desks. No one saw the work the two demons had done inside the room due to the invisibility magic set up by Hakku.

Eru sat on the chair while Hakku sat on another next to Eru. He wiped the sweat that dripped on forehead. Hakku smirked.

"Seriously, those two were hard to comply," The other demon began as he looked at Konan to Ayutarou.

Eru nodded. "Keiko is usually the one who can make them calm but whatever happened before lunch time, she was dragged out by Tsuneo-san,"

Hakku scowled and crossed his arms. "Bet the Gods did this," He clenched his teeth.

"That's likely," He turned his head to Hakku and noticed his clothing. He pointed and Hakku noticed him.

"What's wrong?" The other demon asked.

"Uh…" Eru muttered as he examined his friend. He still has his tamed violet hair he always had and his blood red eyes too. His scythe was still present, his violet robe, and his purple collar, which, was normal. What he was wearing wasn't. He was wearing blue jeans and black and white sneakers with white socks. He was wearing a white T-shirt and a velvet red and cobalt blue jacket (which seemed reversible) with a hoodie as an overcoat. Eru stared at his friend. "Y-You're looking more… Domestic today," He complimented.

Suddenly, a sharp blade was near his neck, ready to rip off his throat. Hakku made a very cold smile. "Hmm? What did you say, Eru?" He asked and neared his scythe to Eru's throat.

Eru uttered a small cry. "N-Nothing…"

The blade was gone. The Violet-haired Demon placed the scythe next to him and smiled. "I thought so…"

Eru touched his neck. No scars. He sighed in relief. He then looked at his old friend. "So how you've been Hakku?"

Hakku looked like he expected the question. "Well, just doing what the best can do, really… Me and my Buddy caught another Loose Soul," He waved his hand around like it was nothing.

Eru looked at Hakku in awe. "Amazing!" He then looked down. "So far, after the Vintage incident, no Loose Soul came inside the school, so me and Keiko didn't get some,"

"Huh," He then kicked his feet to the desk and crossed his shoes. After that, he started leaning backwards to the chair and crossed his arms. "I guess that's what the Gods' can do, eh?"

Eru made a sheepish grin. "Yeah… And even if there _was_ a Loose Soul, I bet one of them could spot Keiko conquering another male and they would go nuts along with their Gods." Hakku smirked. Eru looked at him and then sighed. He suddenly asked, "Anyways, where did you get those clothes, Hakku?"

Hakku stopped slouching on his seat and sat up. He looked down and held his shirt. "Well… I didn't want anyone to look at me like some Cosplayer so I bought new clothes to make me fit in Earth's society." He suddenly averted his eyes to the blackboard. "I also want the nerds to stop looking at me and ask how I got my so called 'costume'." He explained as he remembered a few days back he was harassed by two fat guys with thick glasses, complimenting his scythe and his velvet red polo.

Eru bit his lower lip, trying not laugh.

Suddenly, the door opened. A few female students walked in, carrying their bentos. A girl with black hair first noticed Hakku. The two demons stopped their conversation and looked at the clique with surprised eyes.

"Huh? Eru! Who's that hot guy you're talking to?" That got the other girl's attention and they squealed.

Hakku and Eru gave nervous glances at each other before getting up from the seats and immediately sprinted outside the other classroom door.

"Eru? Eru!?" The same girl called out but the two demons were already outside.

As they were on the hallways, by the corner of his eye, Hakku saw a few girls staring at him with red faces. He cursed.

"I can delete their memories so go ahead!" Eru suddenly spoke as he stopped his tracks and took his pink celestial Robe. Hakku nodded and jumped over at an open window and flied out.

Some students gasped but Eru made no time to make them ask him. His celestial Robe then whipped and made a bubble in each student that saw his friend. The Robe continued to bubble up students until it reached their classroom.

After it did, he chanted a spell. "τα φτερά των θεών στον τόπο όπου ύπαρξη!" And in each bubble, it exploded and their came out students, talking like the pink-haired demon was never there nor were there any trouble. The Robe was back to original form and sighed. "Great… they're now oblivious…" And the cold wind blew and he shivered. Winter was nearly coming.

 _ **-End-**_

* * *

 **\- Outside the House-**

" **You sure you want to do this?" Miru asked. "'Cause I'm pretty sure that you cosplaying Cirno would be a lot better," As she said that, she took a bow and quiver of arrows from a tree and strapped the quiver to her shoulder.**

 **Shiro grinned as she placed her hands inside the jacket's pockets. "I'm not really good at cosplaying so I'm just going to ignore you suggestion," She took the apple from her head and chomped off one bite and placed it back on her head again. "Besides, this is way more fun!" She said.**

 **The black hair looked up to the sky and shook her head, grumbling that this was a bad idea. She looked down and sighed and she took an arrow from the quiver. She then positioned the bow in front of her and placed the arrow's feathery edge to the string. She was never really good at archery but she wanted to try after Shiro's idea. She stretched the string back and narrowed her vision.**

 **A smile etched into Shiro's face, not feeling nervous. She closed her eyes and readied herself for an impact.**

 **Miru then sighed. Her hands shook along the arrow and bow. And she let go of the string. The arrow was delivered and a sharp** _ **thump**_ **sound was heard.**

 **Shiro opened her eyes and looked to her left. The feathery edge nuzzled her cheek. Shiro smirked. "Well, there's goes a good shot," She pulled the arrow out and took the apple from head and continued to eat it.**

 **Miru sighed. "I just wish more there were more insights on my Fan Fiction…" She dropped her bow and quiver to ground and walked to towards the door with a sad face.**

 **Shiro ran and threw the apple to an open trash can and it shot through flawlessly. She took the bow and quiver from the ground followed the black hair towards the door.**

 **When she was finally beside her, she asked. "So, any more ideas for this Fan Fiction, Torrapu?"**

 **Miru stopped from her tracks. She looked towards the door. A smile appeared. "Actually, I have…" And then she ran towards the entrance. Before opening the door, she lifted her arms up in the air cried out, "GIVE ME INSIGHTS!"**


	4. Chapter 4

_***Disclaimer: Still not owning something! I gotta' at least make something original!**_

 **-House-**

" **And I am back in business, baby!" Miru shouted as she threw her laptop into the air.**

 **Shiro, being the half-speedster as she was, quickly caught the laptop as she kneeled. She looked at the younger teen. "Well, you're in a good mood today," She commented. "That rarely happens."**

 **Miru was suddenly offended. "Yes, and if that's sarcasm I'm sensing, I'm not** _ **always**_ **in a bad mood, as of you know,** _ **Ha-ru-ka**_ **," The black hair taunted.**

 **Haruka leered at her before seeing the screen. "Wait, hey! You changed my screen name!"**

 **The black hair shrugged. "What? But I thought you've grown to the name Haruka,"**

 **Haruka grumbled and gave the laptop back. "I suppose…"**

 **Miru grinned at the older teen and opened a file on the laptop. "Okay, guys, this isn't anything more than a series of drabble now. This is a Christmas special of how Keiko, Eru and the God Hosts will sleep in the Christmas magic!"**

 **L**

Inside the Katsuragi household, a kotatsu was placed inside the living room between the sofas. The Brunnete continued to play her games as the black haired demon entered the room with a tray.

Eru placed the tray of hot chocolate onto the table and placed a white mug in front of Keiko and a blue mug in front of him. He was wearing black jeans and a blue and white varsity jacket and a white V-cut shirt underneath, showing off his collar bones. As he sat on the warmed kotatsu, he snuggled himself into the sheets and sighed. "Isn't this wonderful, Kami-Imouto-sama? It's Christmas!" Eru exclaimed happily.

Keiko just shrugged. She was wearing a baby-blue overcoat and under them were her white pajamas. She still had her PFP and glasses and by the screen, there showed a boy with brown hair and blue eyes with a school background.

With no reply coming from his Buddy, he sighed and proceeded to pour hot chocolate into Keiko's mug. When her mug was full, he poured some for his mug and placed the teapot back into the tray. He blew on the brown liquid to cool it and took a sip. He then sighed and looked outside the window. The weather was hazy gray, scary but comforting.

He averted his eyes and took the remote control in front of him. He clicked a button and the TV turned on, showing a large performance inside the Naitatsu Dome _**(AN: That's just some place I made up)**_ with seeming like ten thousand people inside. When the camera zoomed, it showed Konan Nakagawa singing one of his famous songs; _Ai no Yokan_ _ **(AN: Yes, I took it from the ending song)**_. The other people, mainly girls, were singing along with him as he danced on the stage.

Eru watched it in fascination and Keiko did so much as glance and went to her game. When the concert of the young Idol was over, Eru turned to Keiko.

"Hey, Imouto-sama, what do you think the others will do this Christmas?" He asked.

Keiko pressed the X-button. "I don't really care Eru. But if I think about it, I'll bet Hakku is just relaxing in his Buddy's house and so are the others."

Suddenly, the doorbell dinged. Eru quickly stood up and said, "I'll go get it,"

When the black-haired demon opened the door, he found a violet-haired teen with a scythe and a violet celestial Robe. He was wearing a dark blue winter coat and a blood red polo underneath with black slacks and red converse shoes. What he was holding were three boxes covered in red Christmas wrappers with three different ribbons on top; the top most box was small but tall, the size of half the lower boxes, decorated with a pink ribbon; below it was bigger and but shorter with a blue ribbon and the last one was an inch bigger and a little taller than the one above, decorated with an orange ribbon. He blew out white air as he spoke. "Hey, Eru! Mind if I come in?"

Eru looked at presents and grinned at his friend. He stepped beside the door. "Sure! Come in, Hakku."

As the other Demon went inside, his eyes flashed at the brunette who was playing another one of her Otome games. She didn't glance but at least she greeted. "Hey, Hakku,"

Hakku nodded and took off of his winter coat and gave it to Eru. He sat by the other side of the kotatsu and sighed as he placed the gifts and his scythe beside him. Eru smiled at the two and sat at his seat. He gave a mug to Hakku and poured in some hot chocolate from the teapot. The silence gave the three more time to relax.

After feeling comfortable at the Katsuragi household, Hakku decided to hold a conversation. He leaned in. "So, where's Mr. Katsuragi, Eru?" He asked as looked around, wondering of the absence of the man.

Eru looked at him before answering. "He's in North America to celebrate Christmas with Okaa-sama. He said he will be gone until the end of Christmas break, although…" He leaned backwards to take a look beside the long sofa. Beside it, 10 letters were there. Some were opened and read' and some were just closed. "I don't think he's comfortable with just me and Keiko taking care of the house,"

Hakku just shrugged and took his mug. "Well, I guess you can't blame him. He knows too well for this house to _not_ be in peace," As he said that, he took a sip from his hot chocolate and laid a glance at Keiko.

Keiko, seeing his taunting eyes, scowled at him. She shook her head and went back to her games.

Hakku placed his mug back and smiled. "But aren't there any plans for you?"

Eru took a long look at the ceiling and looked down again, shaking his head. "No. But Keiko here…" He took his mug and sipped and his other hand shuffled below and took out six letters. "Has some business to attend," He waved the letters and smirked while Hakku held his laughter.

Keiko placed her PFP quietly down and suddenly leaped towards Eru and took his wrist. As the brunette was fighting, Eru's grip to the letters suddenly vanished and there, Keiko stood up and ripped the letters with an angry face.

When the letters were finally reduced to small pieces of crumpled paper, Keiko sat down again and played her PFP. She grunted and huffed.

Hakku made a pout. "Daw', and I was hoping for you to be shanghaied by the God Hosts," Although secretly behind Hakku's mind, a small voice cheered when the letters were ripped.

Eru felt also relieved when the letters were torn apart. He looked at the mug. It was a miracle it hadn't spilled when Keiko wrestled him.

Silence came once more. After a moment of that, Hakku then grabbed the presents beside him and stood up and looked around. He found the Christmas tree. It was decorated simply, with fake candy canes, Christmas Balls, Christmas Lights, and tiny plastic Santa Clauses hanging with plenty of presents underneath, except for the part that there were skulls hanging. He smiled and kneeled down to the Christmas tree. He placed the presents separately before standing up again and went back to seat.

Eru looked at Hakku with a smile as he sat down. "Wow, thanks for those presents. Never thought those were for us," Eru said in a tone of amusement.

Hakku closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "You guys better be grateful though. You have no idea how long I've been inside the mall to look for those presents,"

Eru laughed. "Haha, well, I guess we'll have to give something in return, huh,"

The sentence made Hakku dumbfounded. "Wha—"

Eru stood up and walked over the Christmas tree. He sighed and looked through the other presents. As he shuffled out the presents more, he finally paused and stood up with a smile. He headed towards Hakku and placed two small boxes in front of his friend.

One was white with snowflakes decorated; it was long but short box with a card that said 'To Hakku'. The other one was nothing more than a black, three inch tall box with a lid.

Hakku blinked at them but before he turned to Eru. He pointed at the presents. "These… are for me?"

"Well, sure they are!" Eru sat back. "You better like it! It took me _all_ week to force Keiko to buy presents," The brunette quietly clicked her tongue.

As Hakku immediately heard that, he opened the black box's lid and found a blood-red wrist watch. As the second hand clicked after 12, the minute hand immediately indicted that it was now 11; 56 AM.

His eyes went wide. He couldn't believe this. For the first half a dozen months he has learned about Keiko, he was sure that she was never the type to know to buy something like this. He looked at the watch with astonishment before he looked down. His eyes nearly became watery. And suddenly, he smirked.

Eru cocked his head while Keiko looked up from her game. Suddenly, Hakku looked up, laughing.

Keiko's face turned red. She pounded her small fists to the table. "W-What are you laughing about!?"

Hakku went lying on the floor, still cracking. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Oh… My god… You actually… Have a good side!?" He shouted through snorts.

Keiko clenched her teeth in embarrassment. "W… What the hell are you talking abou—"

It wasn't very long until Eru joined in. He grabbed his stomach and laughed along with his friend. Keiko turned to him and her face was red as ever. Suddenly, she laid her head down and covered herself.

When they were gone, Hakku sat up promptly, wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh, my God," he mustered.

But before he could throw back his gaze at Keiko, his temple seared with hot liquid, and when the temperature got the better of him, the purple-haired demon went eye-wide and shrieked in pain, falling on the floor. "Auuugh!"

When the almost-similar sound of frying went to the black-haired demon's ears, her quickly sat up to look at the commotion. His Buddy was holding out her mug, her hot chocolate now reduced to tiny fluid which dripped from the rim of her mouth, her face still inflamed and Hakku was screaming Greek curses out aloud and he was thankful that Keiko didn't know Greek because he fortunately didn't have to cover her ears. His friend rolled on the floor, grabbing his purple hair that was colored with a tad bit of chocolate.

Keiko placed her mug down, averted her gaze from the pathetic demon and grinded her teeth angrily. Dare they make another clown of her; she will pour the whole thermos to Eru then smash it into Hakku's head.

 **L**

 **Auhtor's Notes:**

 **Short.** _ **Short**_ **. So damn short that I want to die. I did not have any ideas for this. Because, I was writing a few other stories and I was in hell. So, please, please, please, excuse this fanfic. I just wanted to post this right now so that I won't be guilty anymore. I know it was reckless to make this but I just wanted to make something out of Christmas for them.**

 **Review guys! I wholeheartedly appreciated it if you guys would.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hey guys! So, yeah, long time since I updated and the last one was really crappy so I'm going to make it up by writing…** _ **drum roll**_ **… A gender bended Shiori Arc! So without further ado, let us commence!**

…

…  
Determining whether or not the idiot of a demon was really honest about his skills in cooking, Keiko pushed her glasses up with a finger and sighed indignantly at the Buddy who stood in front of her desk with a pleading face."Honestly… why don't you just go to the library to learn about baking instead of coming to me?" she says in a deadpan tone, resuming back to attain the hero in her PFP.

Eru sighed. "But c'mon, Kami-sama… I just know that you can bake, like all other girls!"

"Half of this class's girls are horrible cooks."

"Then let's train ourselves!"

"Why don't you just ask Dad!?" Keiko was really annoyed with his retorts now. "We live in a café! He's the master cook! He can teach you!"

When the Gamers' glare was reached to the older boy, the Demon immediately countered with a pleading face once more but his counter attained nothing. "Kami-sama…" he muttered before sighing. "Well, at least can we go to the library then? If not for my sake, then for yours. Staying inside this classroom all day room is bad." he says as he placed his hands in his trouser's pockets.

Keiko said nothing and continued to play on her console. She wasn't really into going to the library but neither was she against going to it. So instead of arguing with him, she just shrugged and grumbled inaudibly. Eru, not receiving any answer aside from the shrug, just took the girl by his collar and began to tear the girl away from her seat and into the classroom door.

…

When the pair of Katsuragis has finally entered the Library, the Demon held his breath as he stared off into the three bookshelves-filled floors with eyes the size of dinner plates.

The Gamer just continued to look down into her PFP, un-amused. She has at least been here in the Library one or two times before this. The first one was when the classroom was God-forsakenly noisy and since the rooftop was locked, she had to go to the one of the quietest buildings. The second time, as her memory was blurry, is when she had to hide while the Sports festival was commencing and why she hid herself, it was because she just _hated_ sports.

"Th… There are so many books…" Eru mustered, eyes not averting away from the sections of books.

"What, did you expect the outside of this building to be just an attraction?" Keiko deadpanned with a roll of her eyes.

He turned to the young brunette. "You don't have to be so mean about it…" he says with a hushed tone and a pout.

She just shrugged before slipping the console back into her skirt's pocket and stepped front of the demon as she gazed into the hundred feet of dreams for booklovers. She narrowed her eyes behind her glasses before sighing. "Let's go then…"

When the brunette started to walk into a certain direction, Eru hurried into her side. As about a quarter of an hour later, the pair found themselves in front at a 12 feet shelf of books. Keiko blatantly leaned on it as she proceeded to resume on her game while Eru crouched down to the lowest shelf's height, fingers pointing to the spines of the books as he finally took one.

A maroon colored book rested in his palms and the Demon flipped open the book's thick cover. It seemed to be about swimming and such plus it was in kanji. Defeated, although he still had a smile, Eru quickly placed the book back to its respected placement before going to the second shelf. He has been doing just that for the past ten minutes.

Keiko looked up from her game with an impatient expression and leered at the Buddy. "Hey. Have you picked your book yet?" The demon stood up and shook his head with a small portion of disappointment.  
"Good. Because there's a book I want to look in for,"

She turns her heel and begins to stroll to the opposite direction, arms crossed and face blank. Eru instantly dismissed the need to search for the books he needed and followed the brunette, staying behind her.

Later, the pair was at the other side of the library, at the computer area to be specific. Keiko continued to push her arm up, holding one of the shelves to support her short structure to take the book that was heads taller than her, and much to her demise, the book she wanted was located to the second highest shelf. "Ngh…" she tightened her face as a grunt resonates from her lips, scowling for how petite she was.

Eru looked up from his book, which he just found on one of the shelves, and saw the Goddess of Conquest trying to reach up to the second top shelf, one of her feet standing by its toes and the other flying about while her arms tried to desperately reach for the book she wanted. He turns around for a moment and bitted his knuckles to stop the cracks bubbling in his throat, snickering inaudibly. "Keehhh…" he snickered again.

"Auggh!" she grunts again, attempting to jump but to no avail to take her book. Instead, she lands to her feet and almost lost her balance but remained her composure. She sighs as she looks up to the top and saw the hard-covered book still intact and un-budged to where it was. She grits her teeth at it and notices her glasses were beginning to get sloppy on the bridge of her nose.

Pushing the pair of spectacles up, she grunts and never noticed the other figured that entered the area where the two Buddies were currently residing for God knows what amount of time.

Keiko glances behind her and saw Eru stifling a laugh. _Don't care about him_ , she thinks. _Destroy him later._ She tries to jump once again but before this time, she gave in much more force into her jump and she finally taps the book down.

And with third law of Motion, with how much force she gave off into this jump, and with the unfortunate vertical issue she had, her heel slips after her jump was executed, and she was about to fall to her back. Painfully. And dammit, the book just fell off its shelf and now it's going right at her. Dammit Murphy's Law, getting a book was supposed to be easy!

She readied herself for the impact but instead for tiled floors to hit her head and back, which might cause her some kind of amnesia arc, which she wanted in hopes to forget the demon-brother, rather some smooth clothing caught her. Surprised on why her fall was a little painful than what she expected, she looked up and found her herself staring at an impassive face.

A boy, who was one head taller, with ash colored hair with a smooth-fringe haircut, a white ribbon was located right next to his left ear, making it some kind of support so that most of his ash hair wouldn't fall to his face. Her chocolate orbs stared into semi-blue ones, which the ash-haired boy probably owned. A straight line formed in his mouth which was probably more impassive than hers.

Oh, and Keiko was leaning on his chest.

The gamer quickly burns herself, along with the ash-haired boy who just saved her from becoming an amnesiac. She squeaks and flinches away from him and hugs herself, while her ears and cheeks became so red, you'd think she would be having a fever.

Eru pauses from his cracking form and looks up to see Keiko staring at a boy with ash-hair, and a red band was strapped to his arm. _Librarian_ , it said. The other boy's hand held a book and a few meters away from the new boy was a stroller, filled with boxes full of old books.

Keiko and the passive boy stared at each other for moment, both blushing but the boy was nowhere halfway on how red she was.

After studying the taller teen for a moment longer, she then averts her eyes towards the book in his hand. She points to the book into his hand with a shaking finger. "U-Um… I was going… To get that… book…" she says hesitantly.

The boy then lifts a brow and looks at the cover before giving it to her. Content, she takes the book and looks at the cover, not minding when the boy with ash-hair goes to the stroller and takes a clipped file with a list.

 _How Gaming Girls Deal with Murphy's Law!_ The bubbly blue-colored book says, with a girl with glasses and red hair on it, who was presumably the author. Oh how coincidental. But this was not the book she wanted.

She stares at the book with a deadpan face, one that screams _what the hell am I doing with this._ For subtle moment of rethinking her life choices, a tap suddenly came to her shoulder. She tensed and nearly jumped a mile before quickly looking at the same guy from before.

He was holding three papers in his hand and he looked at Keiko with an indifferent face. "W-What is it?" she asks, narrowing her eyes a little.

It took the boy for a moment to speak. "Er…" his voice was low and nearly inaudible. "… The book you're holding is being disposed of so I have to take from you," and there he holds out his hand.

Keiko raises a brow before placing the book in his held out hand. "Yeah well, not like I was going to read that book, it wasn't the one I was looking for."

For a moment, Keiko thought her words got the boy's expressions to grim but he recovered fairly quickly. "… Yeah… Not like anyone would…"

He then turns his heel without another word and placed the book on top of the piled other ones. Eru looks at the boy whose eyes were covered by the shadows of his bangs and then the sound resonated.

 _Doro doro doro doro doro doro doro doro doro!_

The Skull blares into life, causing all three heads to turn to Eru's chest where the Skull badge was blurting the loud sound. The ash-haired boy's brows furrows as he stared at the skull with a disdained look. Keiko looked shocked, and angry, but mostly surprised… but mostly angry too. Eru began sweating bullets and the boy steps up to him.

"… Could you please turn that off?" the boy says, now with a tinge of venom is his voice. "It's really…" he took a moment to think. "… Aggravating."

"Oh, uh, o-okay…" the demon presses the alarm off and it went silent.

The boy then nods in content and turned his heel. Pushing the stroller out of the section of books and he was gone. When he disappeared, Keiko looks at Eru.

"What the hell was that?" she holds her arm out to the direction where the boy disappeared off to.

"Oh, uh… A loose soul… maybe?" the demon's voice squeaks, now shrinking down on the younger girl's glare which intimidated him numerous times.

…

…

 _ **The next day…**_

"Shiro Shiomiya… part of the Library Committee and the one who looks after the library most of the time…" The particular demon who was named Eru continued to blabber out nonsense of facts for their new conquest and honestly, Keiko was beginning to get jaded on what the hell they had to know about their new Conquest.

It has only been a week and half since their last mission into getting a loose soul. A week and a half! And to think the last one was a person who had a high status in the Acting world, so that made Keiko numerous times more shameful of herself than the first two. And add to the fact that a day later that Eru tried to comfort her through his baking a strawberry cake for her did not help in any ways. Oh the Gods must be screwing with her, and she thought they had at least a tad respect for her for gaining all the men in Otome games. The fact that she hadn't gotten enough rest from the last conquest just added to her belief that Reality is nothing more than a screwed world with screwed people!

"… and he likes phantasm. Did you get all that, Kami-imouto-sama?" he finishes and then looks up to Keiko who was a few feet ahead of him.

She stops her legs and paused for a moment. Then she creepily turns her head like a mannequin in strings. "I don't want to deal with that crap right now," she deadpans and then continues her walk, a little more sluggish than what Eru have always seen her stride to school.

Eru became worried. He knew it has only been a small amount of time for her to revive from that whole 'dating-a-handsome-and-popular-idol' fiasco but a mission is a mission. They need to get that Loose Soul out of that Librarian boy pronto otherwise they'll lose their heads. Quite literally at that.

When classes ended in a blink of an eye, the pair proceeded to the library to research on the Librarian.

While walking, Keiko spoke. "You said that he frequents the Library?"

"Every day, at least, that's what the files would say," Eru replies, eyes narrowing when they reached the library.

As they stepped inside, Keiko placed her hand on her chin once again. Eru stops and glances back at her before she pulls her head back up. "Eru, can you locate me the Librarian's desk?"

…

Keiko blinked her chocolate eyes. What she was seeing would have probably been amusing but this was Reality. And everything Reality threw at her was nothing even halfway to amusing. Outside the u-shaped hickory desk, a girl with black hair tied to a ponytail waves a hand in front of the impassive but smiling Librarian who was engrossed to his book.

Forget engrossed. That word is an understatement. More like the correct phrase is, 'he-is-so-focused-on-his-book-that-he-can't-even-notice-the-girl'.

"Umm… I-I'm here to borrow a book." The girl chimes, slightly irritated.

The soft sound of pages flipping filled the small area of the Library then Shiro snaps the book close, its sound sharp as the hard-bound book locked its pages. He locks eyes with the girl then takes a look at the book in her hands.

He nods and takes out his hand to receive the book. The girl gives it to him and after a moment, he gave it back. "Please enjoy your book." He says nearly inaudibly, making the girl seem to think that nobody regarded the book she had with her.

Keiko raises a brow. So he can speak with people fine. It's just that he prefers books, perhaps? Hm. Quite typical. As the Goddess of Conquest, she knew the works of male Librarians. They were stoic and quiet, often pictured as 'cute' if they act their deredere demeanors from getting kicked out of their comfort zone. They were nice characters but they always have that exterior that makes them knowledgeable in some aspects, making them quite hard to predict sometimes.

Shiro is definitely knowledgeable one but she can read him like a book, easy. But you won't know a book very well without properly breezing through the book's pages, right? So she needs time. But what she got for second impression is that he was like her; she knows how to deal with people, definitely, but she just really preferred gaming and into Shiro's case; he prefers reading.

Keiko looks down the book in her hands. It was a hard-bounded copy of a book she has but she wanted to test something. She then proceeds to the desk.

When she steps in front of him, she sees him in a rather fancy manner. One leg above the other, leaning back on the chair and both hands located to the edges of the paper. A small but genuine smile graced his lips, denim blue eyes glued to the book eagerly as his head ducked downwards to it. His book's pages flipped through rather quickly than what she would have anticipated and his eyes moved from right to left in less than a heartbeat.

The gamer then clears her throat to get his attention. Nothing. She proceeds to clear her throat though a little louder this time. No responses. _Stubborn bastard,_ she thinks and then clicks her fingers in front of him.

That got his attention good as he pulled his head back up and sees her. He actually raises a brow. Does he remember her? Seems like it. Shiro places the book to his lap and locks eyes with her. Keiko raises the book in her hands. He nods and takes the book as she gives it him.

Once the book was officially barrowed from the Maijima High Library, Keiko smirked when she leaves the library with the demon following her behind.

"Is this going to work Imouto-sama?" Eru starts, glancing at her.

"Well, if so, then I would like for you to take tabs on him, Eru, for further research and to see if my flags were correctly settled up." She states affirmatively and their first day on their new Conquest ended.

…

…

 **A/N:**

 **A short chapter but I would like to take things slow right now. Also, check my other fan fiction,** _ **The Champion and Her Apprentice**_ **and if you read it, follow it and favor it!**

 **Maybe I can update it but with other chapters I'm working on, I can't say it part two will be here in a short while.**

 **Insights on my grammar? Ideas on the next Gender bended part? Then Review me! Critics are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Hmm… I'm obviously making this conquest as different as possible from the original.**

 **Its short but I want to get through it.**

…

…

Eru have always taken Keiko's orders to heart. Despite the fact he dubbed himself as the older brother who came back from America to meet his step family; the young brunette has always and will probably always be the one who's going to be steps and miles from him. N-Not that he was sad that he couldn't get to be the older one or anything, he really was the older one! By looks and even age! But the fact he couldn't do jack was just an act that screamed he was useless nonetheless.

So now he was currently stalking the Librarian boy in a form of an invisible student who was seated to a table just beside the Library Committee who was currently having a meeting inside the Library. The spearhead of the said meeting was the President of said committee, a senior with thick glasses and a few freckles adoring his face.

The President continued to blabber out things of what Eru would deem as important. Ugh, he uses all those big words and then those things are only beginning to get Eru's head a migraine. The other committee members were contributing ideas and spoke in a firm voice like their President but one was eccentric.

Shiro Shiomiya continued stay silent on his seat, taking notes on what they were talking about on his notebook, book on the side and mouth forming a line and whenever he eyes the other members, he looking seemingly angry with them. Hmm… for the past two days, the Librarian hasn't done anything strange, but somehow when the committee members speak to him regarding about books or something, he often looks at them in deformed discomfort or anger.

Eru glances at the other members and President. They seem to be nice guys, with seemingly happy lives on that note. So what's the deal with Shiro? Does he hate people or something? Haha, that's very like Imouto-sama… she hates people too. Eru could feel his flat expression as he thought that.

Eru goes back to the book he got from a shelf. It was about engineering or something, documentaries of the sizes of buildings, on how to build forts, houses and how to drill inside concretes. Flipping through the pages, he suddenly finds an awesome picture.

It was a drill. Its point looping around the cone it had while digging through the earth as if it was going through butter. His eyes shine stars as he got engrossed into the picture.

"… and so we're thinking that the library should be donning a video center," an energetic girl with brown hair chirps excitedly.

The President nodded. "Yes, but we need more space to occupy it. I guess we can dispose a couple of shelves. How 'bout—"

Interrupting the President of the committee was a loud slam that caught all of their attention. They turn their heads and found the person who was sitting the farthest from them hunched over the table, the hard-covered book on one hand and the other in his pocket, and for a moment, Eru was shocked to see Shiro scowling and interrupting the meeting.

The President of the committee became hesitant to say something to him. "S-Shiomiya-kun? Are you o-okay?"

The demon stared at the Librarian for a moment before Shiro came back to his senses. His impassive look regains in his face once more but this time, realizing his abrupt actions, his face flushed. He took a moment to think of an answer. "Uh… I-I'm sorry, I just need a moment… i-in the bathroom, I mean,"

And he took off, taking the book with him, burying it under his shoulder and awkwardly leaves the people who were staring at him. Eru quickly got off his chair and followed the Librarian to where he was going and missed the rest of the meeting.

…

…

Keiko sighed. Where on earth was that demon? Was he using invisibility again? If so then he should be near where the committee was meeting. Is he near them though? Then he should just stay at the meeting, not following that immature conquest of theirs. That Shiomoiya-kun really needs to cool his head off. Ugh, if he followed him, then _dammit_ …

Keiko stopped leaning on the wooden railing and walked off the third floor and headed towards the Librarian's desk.

Once she reached there, she found Shiomiya-kun behind it, back hunched, book laid open before him and his balled hands to his forehead, like he was trying to regain his composure with every fiber of his being. He was taking rather deeper breaths and his teeth were gritted.

The gamer blinks at him before she steps in front of the desk but he didn't notice her. Keiko rolled her eyes. _Not this again,_ she thinks and clears her throat. Aand, he doesn't notice her. If this is going to happen one more time, Keiko is going to bring a rock.

She sighs tiredly before taking the book she had and took a look at its cover. It was the same book she borrowed a day ago. She then proceeds to lift the book and then lightly touches it to the boy's head.

He flinches as the thick cover got on his head and he flails back with a small shriek before looking up and sees Keiko holding up the book she used to tap his head. His frown grows but he remained in his cool demeanor. He closes his eyes and takes deeper breaths.

The gamer narrows her eyes. Then decides to strike. "Geez, if you always act oblivious around your surroundings, Heaven knows what you're going to get next, you know," she suddenly says and hands him the book.

He looked up, a surprised look on his face. Then he narrows his eyes, eyeing Keiko with a suspicious gaze plastered. He takes the book and breaks eye-contact. "Yeah, well… not that I care what Heaven throws at me,"

Keiko raises a brow and then spat venom. "Says the one who can't handle what his immature bunch of teammates throws at him,"

And she walks off just like that, leaving the Librarian to shoot his head up repulsively only to see the gamer leaving through the lines of shelves and disappeared. Shiro hangs his mouth open, face tightened like he has just been offended.

Eru, who had watched the Goddess of Conquest exchanging un-pleasantries with their Conquest, quietly gazes at the Librarian before he suddenly puts the recently brought-back book down and scrambles off angrilly. The demon thought he could register a strange angry aura but like Keiko, Shiro disappeared but with how Keiko acted, the demon decides it's best to follow her instead.

…

…

"Imouto-sama… do you really have to be that mean to Shiomiya-kun?" the demon asks, a worried look on his face.

The gamer leans on the railing, eyes closed while she pushed her glasses to her face. "The bastard thinks too highly of himself. That was just a countermeasure, Eru. Suck it up that I won't treat our conquests nicely," she curtly answers then resumes to her Nintendo game she picked up yesterday.

Eru briefly frowns for a moment before taking a look at his watch. He nods then looks at the young brunette again. "We should go to the library again, Imouto-sama,"

When the pair once again emerged into the Maijima High Library entrance, they split. Keiko went towards the plaza of tables and Eru went to search of their Conquest's presence. When the brunette sat down on the very last seat of the farthest table, she slips her game console into her pocket then places her bag to her lap. Zipping it open, she takes out a familiar book. A book _she_ owned. Then she takes out a stencil before gently placing her bag on the table. Leaning back on the seat, she presses her stencil's edge and the point gets longer. Crossing her legs, she places the book on her lap and opened her book.

Heh, she absolutely hated these kinds of books… they have too many wrongs which the authors think they right about…

…

…

Exiting the miscellaneous section, Shiro has finally finished the work that the vice-president has given him and he sighed in relief. The week was really stressful to him… He was just hoping anything that the blasted committee has planned would be kicked out of the park by some kind of yuurei or a yukione.

But once he emerged out of the section of books, he realized the library was dead silent and seemingly empty of people. Not a soul was to be seen of the plaza of the entire library and he looked left to right only until he saw someone.

A girl with long brown hair was sitting on the very last seat of the farthest table, her bag lying on the table while her back was turned on him. Hmm… that particular hairstyle and color has been recent to him for the past few days. Suddenly, the lone girl looks up and looks left to right, swishing her long hair behind then she backs to ducking. Shiro catches the glimpse of the girl's face and finds thick spectacles on her cute—er, he meant, appealing face. Yes, an appealing face. The girl had sharp chocolate eyes, and a light frown morphed her mouth, almost permanent-like. Her sharp appearances was cold and distant-ish but Shiro thinks of her as… like a cat he once owned years ago.

Suddenly, the lone girl looks up and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear with closed eyes and well… she was cute. Like, _really_ cute. Shiro could feel his cheeks heat up a bit but then the color was instantly dismissed, his mind flashing back on yesterday's event as he saw the girl's face again. Then he remembers the spectacled girl that he met a few days back then his eyes narrows at the girl, nearly leering at her.

That comment she made… Shiro clenched his fist. Who was she to think that he couldn't tolerate what the Library Committee has given him!? He has been through a lot more than what she thinks! Forget her being a cutie—urk, he meant a good-looking girl; her words were just downright unappealing! And not to mention affronting.

Shiro has read more than a thousand kinds of romance series and he knows well what kind of person that spectacled girl was!

A _tsundere_.

… Ugh, no! She was the stereotype Ice Queen. And no! He doesn't read any of those cliché mangas that those so called otakus read!

… Okay, maybe a little but that's only because he had enough money to buy a whole series and not because the plot was good and the art style was appealing. Got it?

Feeling himself getting lost of pointless thoughts, he shakes his head then snaps his gaze back to the spectacled girl. What was she doing here? Hmm… he doesn't know. Did she come here because she wants to read? Or maybe because she was bullied and decides to come to a serene and beautiful place such as this place? Or maybe because she was on a mission to catch ghosts in people, forced to catch them by a demon from a refreshed dimension and she is here to seek the spirit that lurked within him!

… Now, Shiro has lost it. Ugh, he seriously needs to stop reading _The World God Only Knows_ ; otherwise, he may never reach the A-class.

Well, at least one of his most favored character, who shared almost the same name as him, was a Goddess Host. Too bad a background character took the MC all by herself. Dammit and he was totally expecting for a volume 13, just so that he could see if Shiori could ever win the MC back!

He slaps himself to snap out of the most useless thoughts he harbored currently. He looks back yesterday and then remembers what the spectacled girl has said to him.

" _Says the one who can't handle what his immature bunch of teammates throws at him,"_

Suddenly, rage came in like a tidal wave and he scowled. Then he pondered. They were alone. And what she said yesterday was so off-line, that he wants to say something. Apparently he could though.

Then the Librarian decides. He walks towards the girl with a steady footing and when he was about to come up behind her, he sees what she was doing.

Her right hand wielded a stencil and her arm shook around, indicating that she was writing something down. Shiro blinks then tilts his head to get a better look on what she was writing, his curiosity getting the best of him.

And then he gasps.

She was… SCRIBBLING ON A BOOK!

Suddenly, Shiro remembers two days ago, seeing the same girl borrowing the same book. The book she was currently scribbling on.

Blind rage covered him and he forgets to keep his person composed. He strides quickly in front of her and she looks up to see him, an innocent façade on her face but stencil still on the book's page.

Shiro did not really care what the purpose of the said book was; it was a book about games and such but his biggest achievement within the library is that he read all of the books within the library in a minimum span of 13 months. _All_ of the books. And now, one of them were being scribbled by a this girl.

This rotten, insulting spectacled girl!

Shiro scowl deepen until he lifted his hand then takes the book quickly, almost slapping it from her hand.

…

…

 **A/N:**

… **I'm tired.**

 **And there were no responses.**

… **Please. F &F and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Keiko widened her eyes in surprise as her book was swiped from her hand by the boy in front of her. Then she narrows them, amused. _Hohh_? He was quicker to react than she thought and to think he was looking very angry at her.

Well her hypothesis of his hobby being more than just some free-time killer was turned into a full-hard fact.

When her book was slapped away from her hand, Shiomiya looks at her with an infuriated expression. "Y-You…"

Keiko stares back, and with her hands empty but her stencil, she crosses her arms. "Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?"

He grits his teeth. Oh, she just hit a nerve, didn't she? "What _I'm_ doing? You should see what you're doing! You're scribbling a book that belongs to this Library!"

"But that doesn't answer my question, now, does it?" Keiko counters and her eyes locks with his.

Shiomiya's scowl deepens as he points to the book. "This is a school property and you're writing on it! So as a member of the Library Committee, I have to take this book and suspend you for a week," Keiko wanted to laugh. He's using that serious tone and yet…

She suppresses the feeling to laugh at the pathetic conquest of hers and trained her eyes to the book. "… The Library's? Dude that is _my_ book we are talking about. That doesn't belong to the school or any sort of organization or any other person you're speaking about, now can you hand it back?"

He recoils a bit then he looks at the cover which precedes him to widen his eyes. Then he looks back at her with a flushed face. But suddenly, he looks at her again, but instead of a flushed face in presentation, a stoic expression wielded his face. And he said nothing.

Suddenly, Shiomiya walks away, book still in his hand and was oblivious. "Ah…" Keiko tried to reach her hand out but he already disappeared.

Damn, her book has just been confiscated…

…

…

Repeatedly banging his forehead into his bedroom door, Shiro could feel his head aching.

Dammit, dammit, dammit, _dammit_! Today was just sooo great, wasn't it? First, he had to be late in class because of sleep deprivation, next to that, the vice-president gave him an ass-lot of work, and after he just finished riling up those precious books which they think are disposable, the world just had to meet him up with _that girl_ again!

And he just snapped at her for no reason! Great!

The silent, awkward and creepy Librarian of Maijima Senior High library had just exerted all his anger to a girl he barely met a few days ago and he takes her book without a second because he just wanted to get out of that awkward form as quickly and smoothly as possible!

Well, guess what, you ribbon-hair styled moron!? First of all, that wasn't smooth. It was only quick but what did you get in return? _Remorse_. And you just left that girl, a cute girl, hanging as you take her book like a bully!

Series of narration about self-deprecation and berating rammed Shiro's head like how bull would go to a red item and the red item? His low self-esteem which seemed to plummet further into the earth and damn was it painful.

After feeling that his forehead was about to bleed, he took a softer approach into berating himself and laid on his bed, face buried and stomach lying. Then he twitches on it, grabbing his hair tightly as he could and he kicks his legs, sending the sheets down to the floor.

 _Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot_!

After some lingering time, he finally lays still, arms drooped and face still buried to the pillow. If this form of his is going to stay longer, he'll suffocate.

He tosses himself on the other side of the bed and lied on his side to see where another shelf of books was located. He finds his straight collection line of mangas and foreign comics while his alarm clock and phone was positioned still on their spots. Next to them was a book.

A book he took from the spectacled girl today. He sits up in his bed and looks at it for a moment before taking it. After staring at the cover for too long, he flips it open on the first page.

 _Katsuragi Keiko_ …

Was that the girl's name? It's… quite nice, actually. He flips further into the book and breezed through the pages. Once he was at the part where he has last seen the girl scribbling on, he finds facts and sentences in circles, and connecting them were written sentences, with perfect strikes of lines and charming grammars. Other circles and edited facts had drawings on them but Shiro wasn't really sure what to make out of them. Were they cats or dogs?

After staring at the 'drawings' for a subtle moment, Shiro had to cover his mouth to avoid chuckling. Hehe, Katsuragi-san does _not_ know how to draw…

…

…

"Eh!? He took your book, Kami-Imouto-sama!?" Eru shrieks before he could place the piece of fish in his mouth.

Keiko nodded but her facial features were fully trained on their dinner. It was… some sort of demon fish that has the features of that angler fish. When its tail flicked, Keiko cringed and placed her bowl of rice down. "Err, yeahh… I'm going inside my room and skip dinner," Her appetite was so gone now.

When the young brunette has climbed up the stairs, with Eru's eyes following her, the door opened to reveal the owner of the café. Maru walked in with a heavy sigh then his eyes travelled to see the bar top to be occupied only by one of his kids.

"Huh? Where's Kei-chan?" he asks as he stares at Eru quizzically and the demon shrugs. Then he fixed his gaze at the dinner. "And what on earth is _that_?"

Back up at Keiko's room, the young brunette slouched on her computer chair and whirled it around as she replayed another one of her games from her shelf, and is now particularly reclaiming a Librarian boy inside it.

As she played, her thoughts went to somewhere else. _Was I too hard on him? I admit, what I said was too off-line._ She ponders when the screen showed to whether or not she will choose to say something nice to the boy or say something rude.

She sighs, wondering what will happen if she tries to be a good girl for once.

…

…

By the following day, when classes ended, the pair went up to the library again and split. And Keiko, instead of going to the plaza of tables, decides to go search for that book. With crossed arms and one hand on her chin, she stares at the shelf, at its tallest shelf to be precise.

Ahh… The book about Nintendo games are way up there… She looks up and then grabs the shelf her height and used it as a support. She tip-toed up her way and extends her arm upwards but of course, the shelf was taller by a centimeter. Oh Gods, why do you have to be so cruel…?

Suddenly, a hand takes the book she wanted and looks up to see Eru's face looking at her back. He looked distressed.

"I-Imouto-sama, I've got something to show you," Now Keiko would have happened to dismiss whatever the demon has to say for things, because lately, he's been babbling a lot about drills since then but with his change of tone, she narrows her eyes.

When Eru jumped down the shelf, he gives her the book then takes her by the collar and began to lead the way. After some moment, they found themselves hunched over a shelf, some two shelves away where the Librarian's desk was and behind it was the ever notorious Shiro Shiomiya.

He was talking to the ever bubbly, Vice-president of the Library Committee, waving her arms frantically and excitedly, like a child who's boasting about getting a ton of candy. Ugh, Keiko absolutely hated those kinds of real girls. Eugh.

When the vice-president was done blabbering knick-knacks of words that made no sense whatsoever, with Shiomiya-kun half-listening to her with a bored expression, one hand on his cheek and eyes practically dead, she smiles happily.

"And so, here you go, Shio-kun!"

Shio-kun? What the hell? Was that some kind of nickname? That's literally the translation of _salty guy_ _ **(A/N: 'Shio' means 'salt')**_ but somewhat, that fitted him.

She hands him a piece of paper and Shiomiya reluctantly takes it and she leaves with a wave. The pair of Katsuragis waited for a moment to see what he was going to react. As they were quietly stalking the boy, their conquest suddenly furrows his brows and they _actually_ winced when they saw a horrifying flame in his eyes.

He suddenly stands up, making his chair creating a loud screech and he twitched his left eye before getting out of the desk. He looks at the paper again before taking its top and began tearing the newly-received paper to bits and dumped them to floor.

He leaves the scene through the shelves and the pair was able to freely inspect the area. Keiko walks out and stares at the bits of paper while Eru looked over the desk. Then, she clicks her fingers, causing him to snap his head up and she points down to the ripped paper on her feet.

"Tape them back, Eru." She commands and folds her arms.

He nods and takes his Celestial Robe. "Help us, Hagrommo!"

The scarf began extending and created artificial pink hands and they picked up the pieces of paper. After connecting the smaller pieces into its original piece, Keiko scanned the paper. With one swipe, she narrows her eyes.

Then she pushed her glasses up her face and smirked. Eru looks at her with a few blinks. "Well… I think I can see… The ending…"

…

…

 **A/N:**

 **Rushed and not copy-read.**

 **So sorry for the grammar mistakes, I was too lazy to rewrite them.**

 **Don't worry, I will rewrite this once my exams are done.**

 **Please F &F and review. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_

 **Er… yeah… I sort of uh… wanted to make a chapter about the GB's take on The Goddess arc (renamed as the 'God Arc'). Sorry for suddenly cutting off Shiro's but definitely, I will finish his arc! I just need a little push in the right direction.**

 **Also, this chapter is just a cut and flashes of different times in the whole season so most things is a little unexpected there. Also, this thing may or may show some anime canon and manga.**

 **Okay, so without further ado, let's go!**

…

…

"So of course, I would like to ask for your assistance in finding my brothers."

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean you want me to find your brothers!? Like hell that's going to happen!"

Eru watched silently a few feet away from the pair in both amusement and concern. Mostly concern. Their ancient God that was once a trusted pal of Hades is standing there in person, possessing Tenma, Keiko's childhood friend and is now clad in his open gakuran but only with a gray jacket, his hoodie concealing his horns and, well, to be frank, the demon wanted to take Keiko away from him as soon as possible despite that their conversation was a little funny.

If you mix in the God of Death and a stocky, scary-looking teen, coupling with a hoodie that covers your face with it, you pretty much get an impression of a dangerous serial killer at first glance. Scratch that, even when Eru _knew_ that was Thanatos in possession of Tenma, he was still scared that he might murder both him and Keiko on the spot (well, he can, considering he is a God).

"And besides!" argued Keiko. "How the heck can I even find the rest of your brothers in this world!? I can't just go 'Hey, do you have a reflection that's talking to you!? Well guess what, you're a God Host, now come with me and meet the God of Death!'"

"Well, technically, you can," Thanatos dryly replied.

"No, I can't! You're practically crapping me with your crap and I'm not going to crap! I have games to finish and some tests to answer so I'm not going to help you with your witch-hunt! Or God-hunt or whatever the hell you have in store!" Huh, she finally snapped. She twists her heel with an exaggerated huff and walks away. Eru was about to follow the girl but then Thanatos stepped in front of her and she bumps her body into his, causing her to look up to him with ire. "Grr, what now!?"

The God raises his arms up in exasperation. "But c'mon! I tell you, it won't be as hard as you can see. Take Tenma for example. He loved you since you were six! And due to me, he can still remember you now."

Shoving him away, she angrily says, "And so!? I can't see your dumb point. So what if you helped him remember his puppy love?"

Eru was beginning to get worried. Keiko's words were always enough to beat somebody down to their knees but it seems Thanatos was having none of her depraved responses and that could be a bad sign. No one has ever dared to break into her wall, aside from dad and grandmother of course, and changed her mind by at least a single degree. So seeing this argument was quite bizarre to say the least.

Thanatos then takes her by the wrist and they met eye-to-eye. "My point being is that he _remembers_! When a loose soul is extracted from an individual, their memories are extracted too, causing them to forget the conquest including you. However, we, Gods, are different. We can coexist within the same heart of a person with a loose soul but when it's gone, we can't disappear and that causes the opposite conclusion when you drive out a loose soul. The host remembers through _us_."

Both Eru and Keiko widened their eyes. The demon hangs his mouth open, his grip to his broom suddenly tight. A host remembering!? Impossible. But the truth was standing right there! In front of him! Tenma was bound to have a loose soul in front of him, considering his lonely demeanor, with or without Thanatos, and Keiko was going to conquer him anyway, even if Nolan was there to kill her. But with the God's help, he didn't forget. He didn't forget the conquest, the loose soul, he didn't forget _her_. And that was big deal!

Keiko pulls out her arm away from, looking at him with a stunned face. "Wh… What? The host can remember!? But how!? The memories were supposed to be extracted along with the loose soul."

He closed his crimson eyes, which was quite a relief, but his voice was suddenly laced with seriousness. Thanatos then opened his eyes and explained, "We're not exactly loose souls here, Katsuragi-san."

His deep voice boomed the two of them and Eru could see Keiko quail. Gods, he had and wanted to cover the both of them from this guy fast. Sadly, he was shaking in his shoes, too, immobilized by the semi-deity in front of them. "We are Gods and we feed through positive emotions. I may be the God of Death but being an offspring of the Big Three is a matter that cannot be erased and so I am expected to be invigorated by feelings such as love. Tenma has been in love with you for a decade now and thus, an inch of my power returned, I have unconsciously given him whatever he needs in order to _stay_ in love."

Keiko's jaw was still slacked but she quickly returned to her calm composure, narrowing her chocolate eyes behind her spectacles, studying the God carefully. "Including his memories of me,"

Nodding, Thanatos continues, "Yes. So if the people who you have conquered in the past have remembered you, we will then conclude there is a God inside that being."

Memories of the men Keiko has conquered in flashed into Eru's mind quickly and he stood there granite-hard. Oh Gods. That would be terrifying.

"The people I've c-conquered in the p-past…?" Keiko _stuttered_? Like actually stutter in her words!? NO, NO, NO, THIS HAS GOT TO BE A DREAM! She never stutters unless if she's in a really close contact to a guy but she was a few feet away from Tenma so… this was bad!

She looks down to the ground with a contemplating look and Eru worriedly looked at her. "W-What do you think, Imouto-sama?"

A moment after, there was no response and Thanatos was already tapping his foot impatiently. Finally, the God said, "Well, I'll leave you with that then. I trust you shall accept my request. Adieu."

Black mist then covered the hooded student, cutting Keiko off of her reverie as she shot her head up. "Huh? W-Wait a minute, Thanato-!"

She was about to ask another word to the God but he was already reverted back to Tenma, his crimson eyes now colored in the hue of oxford and his presence not really all that terrifying now. The boy blinked in confusion before looking down and found Keiko's eyes staring at him. "Oh, Keiko-chan…"

Her face burns instantly and she walks backwards and bumped back into Eru (humph, why can't she act so flustered around him? So unfair). "Gah! S-Sorry about, T-Tenma …"

"Uh, it's okay though. Was Thanatos bothering you again? If so then I am so, so sorry." He took off the hood on his head and expectedly, there were no black horns above his ruffled raven hair. He pulled the lapels of his sleeve to see his watch and much to his surprise; it was going to be fifteen minutes before he was late for school. "Oh shoot!"

"Ah, sorry for making you walk all the way here, Tenma." Eru apologizes sincerely when they passed him but he just shook his head.

"Oh, no no no, it's fine, really. If I can sprint then maybe I won't be late at all. I used to this back at my old school." He began to jog away but before he could, he turns back and says, "So, I'll see you guys later then?"

"Sure," he replies, "That is, if Thanatos sees us first." Eru flashes a grin and Keiko rolled her eyes.

The corner of Tenma's mouth slightly curves up and then averts his look to the Gamer. "I'll see you later too, Keiko-chan?" Her only reply was ever a smile smaller than his and a raised palm and that was enough for him.

He sprinted away quickly with Eru and Keiko looking to his direction but unbeknownst to them, a pair of spectacled rosewood eyes stared at them from afar.

…

…

"So you're saying you remember me?"

Hesitation broke into the Idol's mind but was quickly dismissed as he replied with a quiet, "Yes."

The crowd of students inside the classroom waited in anticipation, some whispering to one another with confusion, some bulging their eyes out and some were being polite spectators but they were all the same; they were unbelieving to what they were currently seeing; Konan Nakagawa, the famous nationwide Idol in Japan, is suddenly confessing to the Otamegane nobody, Keiko Katsuragi? In a middle of a test with teacher Kodachi as the proctor!? That was something beyond what anybody could have thought to be possible, even for the Idol himself.

But Konan knew that it was possible. No matter what the ideals are, or what the other scenario his fans demanded, he knew he liked her. A _lot_. He liked—no, loved her a lot and that's nothing a bunch of fandom of his is going to change. And still, something inside him couldn't have just waited until he could say three words to her so even in the middle of a test, he could straight up walk right to her and ask her out, with or without people surrounding them.

"A-And all our dates and that week we spent together? You remember that, too?"

Keiko's voice was nothing like that night; scared and shaken, whereas that time was firm and compelling and to think he was the one who caused that. So with guilt, he trained his eyes to the ground. It was abrupt and impulsive, his confession, but he just couldn't stand there with… with… He can't remember now.

All he knew right now is that something has happened and now he and Keiko were outside the test room with a dozen pair of eyes staring into their skulls. But he couldn't care less. He just wanted to get out of here with Keiko-chan, no matter what kind of punishment they would have by the time they were finished.

Suddenly, he looks straight into her eyes and says, "Of course I remember! The Christmas eve, the water place, the _head petting_!"

Some gasped in disbelief as the words were quickly spitted out of him and Keiko widened her eyes, her face drained of color. They all paused for a moment when Konan looked down, their minds clicking, and the tension was so thick; it could have been cut by a knife.

After being deep in thought, Keiko stares at him with incredulity. "Our kiss…" Her voice was a whisper, the word barely caught to the Idol as he looked back to see her face. "Do you remember… the kiss we shared then…?"

It was like his stomach had doves flapping about as his rosewood eyes turned glassy and it burned his sights but all he could see was _her_. This wasn't the first time the Idol has cried in front of people; the acting world has offered him hundreds of acts and scenes about a guy crying through passion and he fitted them all too well. Right now, it was like that.

There he was a brilliant young actor in front of a brilliant young girl, with proclaimed, unexpected love, confessing, like all many other shows he was a protagonist in. But what was different was that it was _authentic_. Genuine. _Absolutely real_.

There were no memorized scripts, no cameras or snap signs, no silly flip signs or strict directors or dull and stupid Mr. Okuda, no stupid costumes and stupid plot-lines and no… no fakeness.

A few droplets of tears spilled from his rosewood eyes, causing Keiko to recoil back her question. He flashed a simple but sweet smile. So sweet that even the girl audience had blushed severely to one point they couldn't squeal as their throat caught lumps. Hysteria has waved over him and he didn't regret it. He was happy. So happy.

"Yes."

Her bright eyes that he has adored widened with dread and his vision was already blurry.

"So Keiko-chan… you really didn't forget either…"

The next thing he knew was that he buried her in his arms and the audience screamed. He felt her underneath him, her head under his chin, her warmth similar to the time on the top floor of the studios on Christmas Eve. Teacher Kodachi began to screech out indecencies but the students were having none of it. He had his hands around her and she was stiff as a stone. With a tight squeeze, he pulled back and held her by the shoulders and locked his rosewood eyes with her chocolate orbs.

"I love you, Keiko-chan!"

The spectators yelled, the teacher screamed and the girl in front of him became red like an apple.

"I've always… _Always_ wanted to say that to you… I love you, Katsuragi Keiko-chan!"

…

…

What was so interesting about this moment, exactly? Hm, there was plenty of fuss that Apollo could list about but he just having too much fun at this moment. Not like he was having _fun_ but he was amused by how easily scared his host was and went straight to his human crush, as if he would've saved her. If he was having fun now that would be a cruel, right? After all, Konan was just _that_ lovesick and it helped Apollo by a mile so of course he wouldn't laugh at his host. But he _was_ close to cracking.

With a demeanor of patience, the God waited to see what this outburst would come to. Konan quickly finished his confession before Katsuragi's face turned red. He felt another inch of his power come back but he couldn't really call himself strong just yet. Maybe strong enough to be more frequent in reflections?

Suddenly, they were running in the hallways with the crowd screaming behind them. 'Oh my, what a fiasco,' Apollo thinks as he grins. He has never witnessed this much amusement since before he was required to lock up the darn loose souls of Old Hell.

He sees that Katsuragi has pulled them aside and is now leading their little charade. "God, what on earth were you thinking!? Couldn't you have just said _that_ to me after school!?" she said, her face turning red when she emphasized 'that', making Apollo's grin to be even more crap-eating. Suddenly, a familiar power courses through him. "In fact, why did you said that to me, anyways!?" she shrieks, scowling with humiliation.

"B-But Keiko-chan, let me explain! There's someone who's been following me!"

"Urgh, couldn't that just be one of your fans?!"

"No, it's different! It attacked me once!"

Oh dear, he's slipping up. Apollo scowls. What could possibly could this brunette do with that thing that's been targeting them around? Nothing, really. That stalker was something else and there's really no human that could've helped the both of them. They perhaps need another God or somebody above the species of humans; preferably one of his brothers, if they're still alive somewhere in the edge of the world, that is.

She hops onto the staircase, possibly thinking that they should go to the rooftop. "What!? Attacking you!?"

And then, Apollo hastily pulled away from her grip, making them both stop on the middle of the flight of steps. He flashes his crimson eyes towards the brunette and then said, "From this point on, that is all you have to know, human." His firm voice rang through her before realizing he actually said that to her face.

"A halo!" he hears a gasp from her but remained oblivious as he stares at his hands. Ooooh! This was great as heck! Perhaps this human was a bit more useful than most.

"Whoahoh! I took over. That's the first," he remarks and turns to her again. "Anyways, I can trust you won't tell anyone about this, right? We wouldn't want to stake other innocent bystanders into this." He tapped two fingers to his lips and then blew it to the brunette's direction, a flirtatious action but she didn't budge, only stayed agape to his appearance. Huh, maybe she was already so charmed by him that she has stood immobilized? He still has his appeals after all. He raised an arm before going down the stairs. "Bye and thanks again, Katsuragi!"

"Konan!" was the last thing he heard from her.

He continued to run until he was outside the building. There were no students appearing but he was sure that Konan was not the one the humans are going to be after. They will be busy with that brunette first before the Idol, of course so no humans are going to follow him. Well, not _humans_.

He ran through the campus and then turned to a sharp right to the left building and stood there, his palms on his knees, fatigued. He took deep breaths as he did so, his heart rate increasing gradually. "Oh geez… and here I thought I could at least run ten miles with no breaks. Being a human again _sucks_."

The branches suddenly rustled and Apollo instantly stiffened. He swiveled his head around but found no hooded silhouette. Crap, the one who was targeting is close and he couldn't figure out where he is. The bastard covered himself pretty well if a mighty God such as himself couldn't fathom his whereabouts. He ran again and this time, he went back ahead into the school's most remote places.

The theatre place was the last place he could've picked out for a hiding spot but then again, he didn't want _anyone_ to see him. That includes that girl. Hmmm… speaking of her… it would have been fine for her to tag along; after all, she was the source of Konan's love. And he really needed more power in order to fly. Curses.

"And thinking what I said, I still can't fly," Apollo looks over to his back and saw no evidence of small feathers popping out of his host's shoulder blades. With disappointment, he focuses back to the building. " _Maaaybe_ I should've thought this through." he lamented.

 _SWISH!_

Apollo suddenly felt a painful bind on his neck before he could take another step forward, causing him to skid his heels on the pathway and stop his tracks towards the theatre place. "ACK!" He choked a gasp before standing firm again, gripping to the sudden thick material that wrapped around his neck.

He turned around and saw a tall being, his identity concealed by his long, dark cloak that reached his ankles, face covered with the shadow of the cowl. Surrounding him was a long, teal scarf that went from his left shoulder to his right and under, the left end rigid and was apparently the material that got his neck.

He knew straightaway what this stalker was the moment he saw it. "An agent from Hell!?"

"Apollo, the God of Arts and one of the brothers of whom who has sealed the ancient demons," his voice boomed as he listed his previous aliases. It was deep and slick, like tar. "You are a disturbance to the rising of the Weiss... and such; I am required to execute you."

"You sick dunce…" Apollo hissed with venom. "We are the Gods who helped you demons lock those stupid ancient Satan-spawns up and brought New Hell! And you suddenly say you can execute a God such as myself!? Who the hell are you to proclaim that you can kill a God and say the Weiss is rising!?"

Ignoring him, the hooded figure lifted a hand and his celestial robe vanished into dust. Apollo shrieked as he nearly lost his balance but then a sudden impact hit him in the lungs, knocking all the air out of him like a balloon getting popped by a needle.

"Cr-a-p…"

The figure twisted his wrist and the robe split into six, four ends tying themselves to both of Apollo's wrists and ankles and two ends enfolding to two trees to be as an anchor. The God skidded away in pain as saliva dripped from his bottom lip and when he opened one of his eyes, the hooded figure was already in front of him.

He held a silver sword with a gold handle, his cloak flapping about underneath as he zeroes onto him. For the first split second, Apollo was relieved to see that, because after all, a normal weapon like that wouldn't hurt him until he realized that he was human. He became even more panicky when he saw the black fog that spewed out from the metal and an instant, he recognized what it was; miasma. So with fear, he realized he was going to get hurt anyhow.

The sword went to his bronchus and the other end passed through his body, causing him to gasp as the ancient magic went through him sharply and excruciatingly.

"Lunar," the hooded figure says before the cowl descended to his back, revealing jade hair and blood eyes. His face was sharp and defined but his eyes were unidentifiable. Slowly, the corners of his mouth curled upwards, revealing a savage grin. "Lunar of Vintage."

Apollo widened his eyes with fright as the sword dug deeper into his body. He could feel the pain course through him, the feeling unbearable, reminding him of the days during the Holy War, when he had been taken in as hostage by the Ancient Demons of Old Hell. "AAAAAUGGGHHHHHH!" The scream resonated around the area but nobody could have heard it but him and the demon.

Lunar let go of the sword and dissipated his robe to dust. He smirked as the God fell to his knees, his hands trying to grip of the golden edge of the sword but he knew that he was too weak to even lay the tip of his finger on it. "Hmph. Not as strong as you thought you were, eh, Apollo?"

"You inane demon…" Apollo glared as he looked up to him with his shining crimson eyes, a violent flare displaying an oppressive amount of ferocity. "You dare to fare with one of the Brothers of the Heavens!?" A shining aura suddenly covered him, a whitish fog that was beginning to get thicker and thicker.

The jade-haired demon steps back. "Whoops," His endeavor of floating away was futile when the aura was starting to form an orb around the God and with alarm, the light ball gradually exploded, knocking him back to the ground. "Gah!"

"YOU! WILL! _REGRET THIS_!"

The whole area was suddenly engulfed by light, a shining beacon erupting from the God and into the sky, a colossus sign for all New Hell affiliates to see.

…

…

…

"So… what should we do with Konan's job? We can't just suddenly let him disappear and stop going to work. Plus, I don't think there's enough magic power to create a replica of him between the two of us." The purple-haired demon pointedly says, crossing his arms after pointing to Eru and him.

With the Idol gone and is confined within the Katsuragi household, the trio was having a large dilemma inside Keiko's room. Eru sat beside the bed where Konan was laid and he stared at him, the large sword on his stomach still spewing out portions of onyx smoke, causing the dark-haired demon to scowl in worry. Hakku was leaning on the shelf of DVD boxes with his scythe beside him as Keiko was standing on the center of the room, stressed and absolutely concerned of the situation Reality bestowed to her.

Thanatos has gone into hiding and the Gamer has assured the God to only summon him when in times of need after failing to sheathe back the sword from the Idol. The whole quandary was a thwart to her, really, and now they have to save Konan's reputation. He already ruined his reputation at school and Keiko's has only ever worsened so they weren't going let his job get thrashed either.

So with a deep sigh, Keiko hums in thought as she placed her hand on her chin. "Well, we need a person who knows Konan's songs well." she says as-a-matter-of-factly, pointing a finger up.

Hakku adds, "Someone who is extroverted and can match his charisma whenever he's in stage."

"And someone who's the most close to him, even by a single degree…"

Both of their eyes quickly go to the dark-haired demon and Eru points to himself with a mortified face. "Huh…? M-Me?"

A little while later, at the Narusawa studious, a violet-suited man with dark hair tapped his foot impatiently on the cemented parking lot, his eyes flashing behind his boxed glasses with ire. He takes a look at his watch then averted his gaze around the area. "Ngh… Where is that boy!? I thought he said that his exams will be finished by the time it was two O'clock! It's already two ten!"

Okuda inhales sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, no, calm yourself… He's just a teenage boy like you once so give him at least some time to… socialize and stuff…"

"Uh, excuse me… Mr. Okuda?"

The man gasped then turned his heel to look at where the familiar voice was.

Eru stood by the edge of the parking lot, his hair gelled back and eyes covered in a pair of spectacles but his outfit remained the same, the Maijima uniform, only his shoes is black instead of brown. "He-Hey there… I-I'm Konan Nakagawa… Eheh?" He tried to wink in the similar fashion of the Idol but from Hakku and Keiko, it was _way_ too forced, even if they were in a view from a distance away.

The gamer side-eyes the purple-haired demon with mordant eyes and asks, "Are you sure that he looks like Konan? Cause from what I see, he still looks like Eru, only with glasses on and a more decent haircut."

"Don't worry. The only magic he's using is just the change of his hair and the rest are illusions. To other beings he really is Konan but to us, he's just Eru in disguise so it's no problem." replied Hakku as-a-matter-of-factly and Keiko merely shrugged her shoulders.

Okuda's eyes widened at him, making the dark-haired demon flinch, before shouting, "YOU DIMWIT, DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE!?"

Eru shielded himself with his arms and screamed, "AHHH! I'm sorry but Imouto-sama was the one who ordered me to do this!"

The manager then released his angry expression and then raised a brow at him. "Huh? 'Imouto-sama'? Ah-ugh, whatever you say…" He turns his heel instantly and strides off to the main entrance. The demon stares at him quizzically before Okuda turns back and says, "C'mon Konan, we have a lot of catching up to do."

Eru glanced at other two with a grin and two thumbs-up before replying with to Okuda. "Y-Yes!"

When the pair entered the studios, Keiko leans back to the column with crossed arms. "Okay then, if that's taken care of then there's only one more obstacle left…" Hakku rose a brow at her, unbeknownst what she was going to do next.

Back at the Katsuragi café, Maru was happily cleaning their living room with the vacuum cleaner. The children were off somewhere again... they were going to Narusawa Studios, they said? While he _was_ glad that his daughter had finally gotten outside the house with both Hakku and Eru, he was still scared of his children's choice of environments to hang out. Like, who on earth goes to a large studio station such as that!?

Hmm… considering Keiko's obsession with 2D characters, he wouldn't be surprised to see her lining up to see the Seiyuu of them. Well, not that it matters. Keiko can perfectly handle herself, like her mother! They are both beautiful and independent young women that Maru can easily let go. Even if most of their friends are _guys_ … He tightly clenches the neck of the sucker, his smile deeming daunt. W-Whatever… They're too good to be with other g-guys… right? He's the only guy they love in life, right?

A ring suddenly reverberated, breaking the man out of his reverie of a nightmare. "Hm?" he whips his neck back to see the telephone jingling in its place. He flicked off the switch of the vacuum before picking up the device and happily says, "Hello, Kasturagi residence!"

With sharpness, a new and unknown feminine voice replied to him on the other line. "Hi, this is Keika Katsuragi's comrade in work. Your wife is in a critical condition."

The frames of Maru's glasses instantly cracked. Dropping the phone, he dashed into his room and came out again, this time with a thick suitcase in his left grip and his clothes changed into travelling attire. "DON'T WORRY, DARLING, I'M COMING!" he screams on the top of his lungs, hanging the card on the front door of their café and sprinted to his motorcycle. With one swift kick to the pedal, he was already outside of his household and travelling towards the airport.

Keiko hung the public phone back to its place again as she said, "That should keep him occupied for a while. Heavens know how far dad would do for mom."

"You Kasturagis are inexplicable." Hakku remarks as he stared at her with bored eyes.

She merely shrugged again. "Whatever you say. Bunch of bizzaros as we are, that doesn't change how we feel for each other. Mainly with mom and dad," With her parents' love in thought, Keiko stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Ack. Real Love is sickening to the core."

'Ironic coming from the slut herself,' the demon thinks with a roll of his eyes.

"Anyway, Hakku, I want you to be my buddy for the meantime." the brunette turns her head to him, her hair tailing her movements swiftly.

The demon arched his brows, astonished. "What? _Me_ as _your_ buddy?"

"Well, who else is going to help me find the Gods? We can't ask other demons about this and you're not _particularly_ busy. Are you?"

Hakku's face flushes as her chocolate orbs came straight to him, rendering him to turn his head away and say in a nonplussed tone, "Not really… So I guess I can help you with this case."

With a small smile, Keiko nods her head. "Good. Now all we need to do now is to look for the Gods."

…

…

…

"Wait, wait… you're assuming that one the six Gods are in the library?"

"Plausible. You say Athena is the smartest God of the six?"

Hakku nods as they entered the library and instantly, different set of eyes stare at them, like a predator to a prey. "Yes. A genius tactician and an architect. From what I read back in demon school, he lead the heavenly armada during the war of Heaven and Hell and can amplify his brother's powers rigorously so trust me, you do _not_ want to fight _him_."

Katsuragi rolls her eyes. "As if I could pick a fight with a God…" she mutters and then says, "Anyways, he's an architect, right? With this library's interior design and our school's motif, I wouldn't have a problem seeing Athena hanging out _here_. After all, both brains and designs? This library is practically a building of that."

"Yes but a God is in a _host_ , remember? How the hell will ever know which guy he's in with all the people that go inside the library every day?" he replies, arching his brows at the girl as she glanced from left to right. Ugh, these humans are starting to creep him out.

"Don't worry, I think I know someone." was all she said before gaiting into a shelf of books with Hakku's eyes following her.

She _knows_ someone? That's the first he heard her say that. From since the demon has met her, he was sure she didn't have any friends. Well, the situation was critical so with a shrug of his shoulders, he followed her, not minding of the deviation.

They went to a section of shelves, away from the plaza of tables and Hakku was relieved. So many people had stared at them today; it was eerie to say the least. The brunette had the special treatment though but most of her bullying just consisted of dull things (like her desk got written 'SLUT', got tripped on the hallways several times, her bag went missing, etc., etc.) and Hakku did the least he could do to lessen that (definitely _not_ through violence and partial demon-perks, of course).

"Do you know Shiro Shiomiya?" Katsuragi suddenly says and the demon lifts his head.

"Huh? Ohh, you mean the Librarian you and Eru took care of. What about him?"

She glances at him when she halted her walk and turned to the shelf to her left. "I want you to look for him and report back to me. Look for any clues and if possible, take a single thing that seemed to be out of place of his nature. I'll be right here."

Hakku cocks his head before sighing. "Ughh, okay…" he clicked his fingers and magic began to cover him before his invisibility worked as Katsuragi focused her attention back on the books. He then floated above the sea of bookshelves and cursed.

The girl sure can order him around. Is this what Eru had to go through to get fifteen Loose Souls in just six months? Hmph, what an effort, he mused. But of course, this was Eru he was thinking. He was probably the last person Hakku would think of getting so many Loose Souls in a short amount of time but he gained more than what the other demons could've thought, surpassing even Dokuro Skull's expectations. But whatever. He just got lucky to have a Buddy _that_ well, anyway.

"Info," he muttered and the right end of the Celestial Robe poof into a screen. He tapped his finger into the top bar and began to examine the previous conquest of Eru and Katsuragi's. Silent, stoic, quite eccentric in socialization, book-lover and… secretly an otaku. Well he seems harmless.

Hakku pushed away the panel and then looked towards the northern end of the library. That's where Shiomiya's desk was, right? He zeroes onto it and landed in front of it with a graceful tap of his feet but when he turned to the hickory table, no one was there. He looked around as he made a beeline over the desk.

Behind the chair were stalked books that reached his knees. "Wow, there's so many books in here," Hakku remarks as he took a book and looked at its title. _Grammar and Story-Making_. He takes a look at the others; _How to make Scenarios_ and _The Guide to Climaxes_ which was written by authors of other stories. Arching his brow, Hakku muttered, "What, is he writing a story? Talk about stereotypical."

He looks back on the space in front of the chair where he could imagine Shiro would be frequently sitting on and sees a bottle of green tea, a pencil case, a notebook and a book. Hakku squints at the space and his eye caught the gray-hued novel which was inches away from the pad.

 _Fifty Shades of Grey_.

… WHAT THE HELL!

Hakku cringed as he stared at the book with detestation, taking a few steps back and nearly knocking a few books down from their tower. What the hell was that Librarian doing with such a disgusting novel? Shaking his head, he pressed his palm on his forehead and sighed in exasperation. H-He rather wouldn't want to know his ideals were. He really didn't want to know.

With a kick, he floated upwards again, a disgusted expression plastered on his face. Humans are something that even the ancient devils will have trouble comprehending. He flew over to the south-western portion of the library where Katsuragi told she would be before glancing back at the desk. There was nothing useful inside although he was tempted to take the notebook and give it to her. After all, what others things were those books useful for other than a manual into creating a book? Well, something to sit on when the grass is wet of course ( _ **A/N: DON'T DO THIS!**_ ) but that was beside the point!

Perhaps that notebook has something about Shiomiya? More or less. He wasn't entirely good at analytics unlike Katsuragi but taking the notebook seemed to be like leaving a giant mural on a white wall. Should he look for the guy then? He sighs as he scratches his head. Having that brunette as a Buddy is taxing. He doesn't know the choices he made is either good or bad. "Ah, crap…"

When he finally trained his eyes back on the floor, he sees the place where Katsuragi was… supposed to be. What? There was nobody there. Or so he thinks.

He stepped onto the floor again and deactivated his invisibility. Looking around, the brunette wasn't there. What an illusive little piece of trash, he thinks. "Heyy, Katsuragi… where are you?" As he whipped his head around the small, secluded area, he finally sees a figure leaning on the edge of the next shelf of books.

It was a boy and he was rather standing there rigidly. Judging from the books on the floor, Hakku suspects that he dropped it. Thinking this was mundane; he walked ahead again and continued his search for the brunette. But as soon as he walked ahead of the student, he hears a familiar voice.

"Let go of me, you pervert!"

 _Katsuragi?_

He stopped his gait and his position instantly became granite. He slowly turned his head to the space between the two shelves and found an edge of a red recliner, while noticing the familiar feet that was resting on its armrest.

Those were definitely Katsuragi's, he thought so he leaned on the other bookshelf, twitched his neck for a better view and saw her resting her head on… _another freaking guy's lap_.

"Ah, c'mon, now, Katsuragi-san! I know you and Konan are dating and all but trust me…" the new guy suddenly puts a hand on her left cheek and he grins. "I'm way better."

Hakku was nauseated of this depraved sight.

God, can't she take a break from her sluttiness at all? He thought they were looking for a goddamn God, not a goddamn boyfriend. This was like his meeting with Thanatos all over again. And he despised that memory. He readied his scythe to blast the both of them into the next dimension but when he looked over to Keiko's expression, he found her more uncomfortable with the guy than he was.

After twitching her left eye with disgust, she slapped his hand away from her face and glared towards his face. "W-What!? Me and Konan are _not_ dating, you blockhead! Don't believe what other people say!"

Chuckling, he just countered with, "Ah, so you're single now, eh? What a respite. So, if I can then…" he suddenly takes her right hand with left hand and his mien has turned from polite and virtuous to serious and willing in a heartbeat. "May I sincerely ask for your heart?"

OOOOOKAY, HAKKU'S READY TO BLAST THE BASTARD TO PIECES NOW.

"Wha-WhattheheckareyousayingheLLNO!" Her words had been so fast; the whole thing just came out like a one giant word. Katsuragi's face became red and head looked like a giant, shining tomato as her voice cracked.

"Haha! That was cute, Katsuragi, but still, if you're single now, why not just hang out with me?"

"No, no, no! I already told you, no! I don't want to!"

They were beginning to get annoying with their flirting now… Hakku clenched the pole of his scythe before a blue flame slowly flickered to life on the tip of the blade but neither them or the extra student noticed his anger that was going to burst.

The guy paused for a moment, as if he's contemplating something and then his eyes lit up. "Ohh… I'm getting it now. Are you still playing hard to get? Because I obviously know why you're playing that card." The guy chides and then he nears his face to hers.

Keiko's face became redder, her eyes becoming wider and wider and the demon was sure that their breaths are colliding now. "H-How come…?"

He smiles warmly but his eyes said something else. Hakku stares at that glint, pausing for a moment before realizing what that was. He closed the distant of their looks, both of their eyes locked and then he whispers to her ear. "You're scared, aren't you?"

Lust.

On impulse, Hakku stepped out of his hiding place and dabbed the edge of his scythe to the brunette's back and she was instantly pulled away from the guy. Once Katsuragi was behind him, absolutely frozen and, from what he glimpsed on her face, scared, the demon took a better look at the harasser, shooting a death glare as he did.

"Whoa there! Haha, sorry, sorry, Eru! Just… a little lovesick, I guess." He laughs as he stands from the recliner but Hakku was having none of his half-baked reasons.

He was tall, maybe taller than Hakku, and had umber hair that was decently cut. His bangs were split on the sides and his outfit consisted of the Maijima high uniform and no creases were found on it. Framed-glasses were hanging on his collar, along with his tie. He was good-looking, the demon had to admit but still, the bastard was an obvious playboy. So he only continued to glare at him.

He then shoots Hakku a disarming smile. "But what you did was rude though. I was still talking to your sister!"

He studied him more, unbelieving to his reasons before turning his heel and pushed Katsuragi out of the secluded area. "C'mon, Ka— i-imouto-sama. Let's go home now." Somehow, addressing her like that didn't leave a bitter taste this time. Only distraught and worry.

…

…

…

It was the Day 2 of the God Search and Keiko's 'Walk-Home' analytics was not going smoothly. With a defeated sigh, she walks through the library again. A few people glances at her and others threw dirty looks behind their books but she ignores them completely, playing her PFP as she did. Ayutarou and Yuu's conquest didn't really end up the way she had planned, although she did raise at least two points on Ayutarou's love scale. Their talk near the boy's wash room certainly helped a lot. Minoru didn't though. Yuu, however, had gone home before she could even draw a word to him (but a portion of her was relief to evade him) so that renders her flags to be down, still.

Tsuneo's conquest has gone smoothly if she says so for herself. If she could get on the date tomorrow then surely she can release the God from the gap of the blonde's heart. Keiko could remember him saying that he may be back in school on Sunday, if the skies are clear and if not then she should ask the demon to clear away the clouds.

But Shiro was another case… What did Hakku said to her yesterday? He was studying grammar and researched documentaries of how authors had made their books? The possible outcome of that is that he's making a short story and since the school festival was coming, it was obvious he was attempting to show his works on that date.

If so, it was perfect. Should Keiko help him with that and get close to Shiro then the God would surely come out. If not, well, extracting memories is easy, anyways. But she needs proof that the Librarian really was a God host before that.

As the brunette harbored her thoughts, she didn't notice that the students were beginning to exit the library with their bags. The clock strikes five thirty but she remained oblivious to it, too.

Keiko finally come across the Librarian's desk but then saw Shiro Shiomiya sitting on the front, writing on a notebook. So it was true. With leered eyes, the brunette steps back, placed her PFP inside her bag, leaned on the bookshelf with her back and placed her hand on her chin as she thought of a way for him to leave the desk.

What could be a good distraction? Perhaps a loud noise should take his attention? She looks around the area to see anything that could cause some racket and then spots a silver roller with a flat plate filled with stacked books a couple of shelves away from where she was standing. Coincidental, she thinks ironically. She quietly tip-toed her way towards it before placing her hands around its handlebar and began to push it. She whips her head around to see anybody but they had all weirdly disappeared so no one was there to spot her deed.

With slight assurance, she begun to push the roller forward and then started to pick up her pace before she quickly let go of the handlebar. She stopped and the thing just continued to bowl away from her before it rotated, lost its direction and then banged on a nearby shelf. The stacked books went down with a loud sound, accompanied with its flipping of papers and noise reverberated throughout the area.

Keiko hears a small 'huh' from Shiro and she quickly padded away from the scene, oblivious of what she has done. She walks back to where she was a moment ago and peered her head to see that the Librarian was hunching over his seat.

"What on earth…" she hears him murmur as he goes around the desk and began to walk along the shelves. "Don't tell me it's that kid again…"

'That kid again?'

Well that was out of the blue, Keiko muses. But she has no time to prod about that. She looks at the closed notebook after Shiro has disappeared and walked over to table to take a look at it. It was orange, with brown and white designs with Shiro's name engraved on the corner.

Keiko bites lip before she clapped her hands together and closed both of her eyes. Sorry in advance, Shiro.

She takes the pad, flipped open the cover horizontally and the brunette has finally seen the first sentence of the short story. And to be honest… she had no idea where _this_ was going…

 _In the near future, where Earth's species has finally evolved into better, more refined species, they have finally encountered different worlds and dimensions, full of discoveries and endless knowledge to be eaten. But then, the Alien Onion Warlords came and a full fledge Nebula Space Ramen War has begun._

 _It was the year 3017 but the war between races was still active although amidst of the chaos, a young lad named Simon S. Libro, a blue-haired teen with an outstanding mind, has been appointed to be a News Reporter of the great Space Onion Ramen Nebula war._

What the hell? Spa… Space Onion Ramen Nebula war?

 _But his sight of the conflict was different in comparison of other reporters and due to his demeanor, he said to their Editor-In-Chief,_

" _Ma'am! I believe that our news company shall be disbanded, stop amusing people with our silly stories and focus on the ends of this terrible warfare!"_

 _Angered, the Editor-In-Chief replied, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I want you to sort out the books inside the library and rethink of your philosophy! We are here to entertain those oh have been affected by the war! Not join them in their rallies!"_

 _And so, Simon was sent to the Galaxy Library, a grand place full of novels of the past and scrolls of future. He chuckled to himself. "Ah, I messed again! This is always my habit. I keep saying things because I can't keep my mouth shut."_

H-Hey, this person's character wasn't based on hers… right? Well, if so then it's just another proof that Shiro harbors a God! But if not then the guy is just the opposite of him…

 _But when he arrived into the library, however, he met a silent girl sitting behind an oak desk. She had pale-blue eyes and lemon hair._

" _Hello. My name is Pearl Kisharagi. Would you like to help me by sorting out the books?"_

 _Simon smiles, which causes Kisharagi to blush. "That is why I am here, oblivious girl. But don't worry! I'll help whether or not if I was sent here."_

Keiko widened her eyes. _'Kisharagi'_? That's awfully close to _her_ surname. She flipped onto the next page.

 _It has been a two weeks since Simon has met Kisharagi and he has never been so close to such a fantastic girl before! They played on fields, read and shared books together and Simon has completely forgotten about his philosophy and the war that was around them._

 _Today, they were playing on the wheat field and even though gravity was low and they had space suits on, that didn't stop their little affair._

" _I don't give a damn about reality. It sucks so I prefer books." says Kisharagi with a haughty personality._

" _Hey! Don't say stuff like that, you coward of a woman! Come back here so I can teach you a lesson! Mainly about your drawing skills!" Simon replies to her, throwing his fist in arm._

 _They continued to play on the fields, often floating and Simon was beginning to be more and more attached to Kisharagi by the moment, despite her quiet character._

Wah! This was completely like her conquest! Keiko has finally secured her hypothesis of Shiro harboring a God so with vigor, she quickly turned the page over and found another scenario that had no relation to the last one. She sees a few ripped off pages on the top but she didn't care.

 _Kisharagi's spirits had dampened as she sits on the corner of her desk._

" _Nobody can hear and care about me. I am weak. I want to stop the war but I don't have the courage." laments Kisharagi as she frowns._

 _Simon didn't like to see her sad so with determination, he takes Kisharagi's arm, lifted her off the ground and tapped his finger on her lips._

" _But I will give you the courage." he says and he slowly leaned in, his eyes closing slowly as he looks into her pale-blue eyes with fortitude._

Keiko widened her eyes. Oh man, oh man, oh man, she's so close now… C'mon Simon, kiss her!

She licked her finger and shakily turned over the next page with dilated eyes but when she did, she saw no handwriting but just a blank piece of paper. "Huh? What happened? Weren't they suppose to kiss?" she says under her breath and turned over the next page. Still nothing. And the next page as well.

She continued to turn the sheets until eventually; she saw the page with Shiro's handwriting in bold letters.

 _ **Kisharagi died.**_

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!1?! !#?^!?

Keiko's eyes became even wider, as the sudden change of the author's pace shocked her beyond measure. With a tiny shriek, she says, "K-Kisharagi! Why are you suddenly dead!?"

 _ **Kisharagi had died in the war because of her density that was so thick, she forgot that there was crusade on where she was. Shot and died, Simon gave her a proper space funeral. Putting her body inside a metal capsule, Simon pushed it away and into space and she was never seen again.**_

 _ **Simon chuckles. "I didn't shed a single tear. In fact, I was glad that the Kisharagi**_ _ **slut**_ _ **girl has disappeared in my life forever. And ever. And I am so**_ _ **damn**_ _ **glad; I have been planning to throw a party of her death."**_

Keiko could even hear the goddamn monotone from the freaking notebook. In fact, put it a mile away from her, she could still hear it. She swears this has got to be the worse short-story she ever read. But whatever! She needed to stick with the plan and she sticks with the plan no matter how pitiful she might look like in this no-good, sci-fi tale. She took out her pen and began to write on the next page hastily, scowling as she did.

How dare that bastard kill her in this story! Was it because of the rumors about Konan's confessions? That shallow, dumb, little piece of trash… HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH!

Suddenly, a gasp was heard behind the brunette and she quickly went stiff. Ahh crap… she knew she should've ordered Hakku to make a sound. She slowly turned her head to see behind her and saw a completely flustered Shiro.

He was just as rigid as her, his body arched backwards as his face was flushed in a deep shade of red, ears looking hot and Keiko was positive that his hair was standing on the their ends because of embarrassment. His eyes were dilated severely and his jaw was slacked.

"H… Hey, Shiro…" she forced a grin as she puts her pencil down but it came out like similar to a Cheshire cat's.

Shiro quickly gathered himself and slapped his hand to the notebook away from her. He nuzzled the pad on his chest as he points at her. "Y-You… You're inside here! Students were supposed to be—urgh! What are you—Were you the one who— How the hell did you even get in here—Agh! A-A-And most of all… you were r-r-reading my… stories…!"

Keiko stares at him as he rambles, gradually becoming mordant and her posture relaxed. 'You won't be like Simon if you keep acting like that,' she thinks. After a few stuttering words and grunts coming from the Librarian, he finally finishes his saying and Keiko looks at the pencil she had in her hands. Even though she didn't listen to him, she says, "Sorry. But I wrote something on the last bit, though…"

Shiro widened his eyes as he looks at her before muttering, "Something on the last…?"

He took his notebook and opened to the page where he had last been writing. He sees not his penmanship but another's; it was neatly written, with perfect strikes of lines, a rather familiar script that he hasn't seen in months.

 _A few rotations of the planet later, the metal capsule where he had placed Kisharagi's dead body was spotted by Simon. But instead of telling others, he quickly went ahead to take a look for himself. He cocks his head as he wondered what the coffin was doing here as he made sure it was supposed to be in space, flying peacefully through the universe._

 _Suddenly, it popped open and Kisharagi leaped out of it. "Chaan~!" squealed she. "I didn't die, Simon! I lived because of the wonderful prowess of the intergalactic vest of the Onion race."_

 _Simon hangs his mouth agape at the sudden miracle, for he did not expect the blonde to come back to life suddenly._

Shiro's mouth was slacked again as he stares at the newly written works before twitching his head and met Keiko's face.

Keiko smirked a bit. Yeah, take that, Librarian. She was expecting some kind of snippy remark from him or a little bit of angered quotes and even a single violence but instead, he walked to his desk, took his stencil and began writing on the next page as the brunette quizzically looked at him.

" _Why are you suddenly alive!? I don't want to see you again!" said Simon as he pushed her off of the capsule and into the pit of doom._

Guh! This bastard… Keiko instantly takes the other half of the notebook and began writing on it, surprising the dark-haired Librarian as he took off his stencil away from the page where he was working on.

 _Apparently the pit of doom was just a very shallow hole, about one foot tall and two feet wide. Kisharagi instantly climbed out of it easily and looked straight into Simon's eyes._

" _But Simon, I want to see you!" Kisharagi says truthfully, boring her pale-blue eyes into his dark ones._

What the hell… Shiro grits his teeth as he could feel his cheeks warming without his consent so with partial rage, he began to write again, this time next to the one where Keiko wrote her bit.

 _The slut_ \ Shiro quickly erased it but Keiko saw and began to scowl _\girl was still as dense as rock and since Simon knew better than to believe her vulgar lies, he ran away quickly without warning her they were in a nest and Kisharagi was suddenly eaten by a large, red dinosaur called Kororosus, and she was never seen again._

'Gahhh! Stop killing me!' Keiko thinks with annoyance and began to scribe down on the next page. \ _By some miracle, Kisharagi wasn't really digested and she came back to life again, only this time with more vigor to see Simon._

The Librarian became annoyed and pressured by her paced writing and paused to think of something but failed so without any creativeness, he just wrote whatever came in his head first. \ _"Why do you keep coming back to life, you undignified woman!? I say when I don't want to see you, I don't! Now get out of my life! I have an assignment to finish that is about the Space Onion Ramen Nebula War and I don't want you in it."_

And wordlessly, Keiko ducks deeper into the notebook and Shiro had to pull up and stare at her chocolate-kissed head with astonishment on what she has wrote. Her penmanship has hastened but her strikes of kanji remained the same but what struck the Librarian was its content.

" _Please don't get mad at me, Simon."_

His heart skipped a beat.

 _Her voice laced with such genuineness, the blessed cosmos was even struck on how eager she was to see him again. With misty eyes, Kisharagi stares at him with determination before taking his collar on his jump suit and pulled him down to meet her eye-level forcefully._

" _I know I annoy you, I know I have been dense before and even hid behind doors just avoid the things that are not important to me but important to you! But please, let me just say this…"_

Shiro unconsciously leaned in to see what she was going to write next and in the next sentence, he could only let his mouth fall down and make his head go white and blank.

" _I would really love to help you with your assignment about the Onion Nebula War."_

Keiko pulls up and sighs in relief. She has never written something that fast since forever. The last she wrote like that was when she first met Eru and quickly made a list of games that wanted to replay before her expected beheading. All of that under just twenty seconds and on the spot.

She looks back at Shiro and found him frozen in his seat. He stayed like that for a moment before he finally had the courage to tap his pen back on the paper and drummed his fingers on the table, face completely red and his heart rate increasing rapidly.

Oh God, she played it so _smoothly_. Shiro has suddenly learned why Konan and that Goido-guy have confessed to her in public. It was because they fell for her _hard_.

Only he has fallen in deeper than what he could have thought.

He contemplated on his next choice of words but his mind has been rendered so speechless of the brunette's revelation up to the point that he didn't know what to jot down next.

Not a saucy remark, not a mellowed quote, not a weak commentary and not a strong clarification, either. He… really didn't know what to write next. He stippled on the paper with his stencil, placed his hand on his chin and thought deeper and gulped.

Keiko smirks. She hit it just as better than she thought. Surely Shiro would have to agree with her stunning quip and let her bond with him, like how Kisharagi had bonded with Simon.

Soon, Shiro managed to write something but he quickly erased it before Keiko could get glance at it. And then, finally, she could see what he has scribbled down on the blank sheet.

 _ **To be continued…**_

Well what a disappointing end.

He quickly snapped the notebook shut, gathered his belongings and started to sprint out of the desk and out of her sights, vanishing in the confines of the library.

Keiko stares the desk continuously and contemplated on whether to follow the Librarian. Suddenly, Shiro's head popped out of one the shelves which caused her to turn to him as he said, "Um… Just so you know… It's called the Space Onion Ramen Nebula War." and then he disappeared again.

Keiko could only look off to where he has run off before nodding in satisfaction, finally concluding into a decision. "Okay, that will be enough for now." she says monotonously and turned her heel to walk away but before she could, she hears a tiny voice away and Keiko wouldn't have caught it if it weren't for her sharp hearing.

"I have sent my deepest regards into your difficult journey, human."

The brunette freezes instantly and turns her head to her left only to find nobody there but an empty area. She shudders. Was she hearing things? No, that couldn't be… she was way too sane for this.

But then again, she has been accompanying Devils and Gods for some time now so… Nah, it's impossible that one of them is here. And if it was Shiro, then that would be highly unlikely. They need a lot more for the God to appear and Keiko doubted the Librarian was _that_ easily triggered.

So maybe it was…

 _Vintage?_

She began to quail before she began to dash away from the spot quickly. Oh crap…

She didn't see Shiro anywhere when she ran from the back and into the entrance but when she emerged from the glassed doors; she puffed large gusts of air and was washed over by relief. When her breathing steadied, she rigid her posture and looked around and spotted Hakku floating nearby.

"Hey, you were in there long," the purple-haired demon remarks as he propped himself down on the ground and placed his hands on his hips. "Did anything interesting happen inside?"

"Well," the brunette began. "We had some sort of exchange of ideas on the same notebook but other than that, nothing else. I suppose he's going to be in there a little later than usual so I want you to go up and find him. I'll make up the 'Walking-Home' events with him later. Also, while you do, please look for any weird stuff."

Hakku arches his brow. "Weird stuff?"

"Er…" Keiko hesitates and then said, "Well, I kind heard a creepy voice inside when I finished quarrelling with Shiro. But whatever! Tell me when he gets out so I can situate his 'Walking-Home' affair."

He scowls before sighing, "Fine…" and then flew off while muttering how stupid her ideas were.

Keiko ignores his murmurs and stepped out of the library's entrance and walked along the walls of the Library. Okay, so Shiro's love scale has increased by at least four points. If she could only break his wall and let her help with the story then maybe his piece of writing will finally be at least half-decent. Oh, and release his God, too. His stories were so bad; she almost forgot that she only interacted with him because he was a God host.

As she thought on the next situations of her five conquests, by the corner of her eye, she sees a figure peering by the western side of the library on a window. She turned to it and she staggered on her stride when she saw who it was.

"Uhh… Nobody is there," Yuu Goido mumbles as he continued to peek inside the tinted glass, his glasses that were similar to hers clinking against it.

"Y-Yuu!?" Keiko shrieks unintentionally and the boy pulled his head up in surprise.

He swivels his look and saw the brunette standing there with a shocked expression and he smiled heartily. "Yo! And here I was considering you already left the school grounds."

She points at him with her index finger and asks, "What are you doing here!? I saw you go home in your car."

The umber-haired student hopped down from the box he was using as a pedestal and grins. "Well, I saw you walking in the rain without an umbrella and you suddenly bumped your head on a sign." He closes the distance between them, took her extended hand with his and adds, "So I dropped myself off in the school again and thought to accompany you home safely. After all, who am I to leave such a cute girl in the cold, bitter rain?"

GAHHHHHHHH! NOT THIS SCENARIO AGAIN!

Keiko quickly pulls away as her cheeks colored, putting her hands on her chest as she did so. Grr, this guy was still being that damn player! She was supposed conquest him, not the other way around! If he keeps on flirting with her without her being intentional then surely, his God wouldn't grow so Keiko had to make the things right. He wants to be the player? Well, two can play, even if he is the more experienced dog.

PLAYER VS PLAYER, YOU INDECENT MAN!

The brunette then drops her flushed expression, stiffened her posture and locked her chocolate eyes with his umber ones, causing Yuu to widen his eyes behind his glasses in wonder.

"Yes, you're right," Keiko states, staring deeply into his eyes as she sharply said, "So who am I to leave such a boy in an endeavor of finding me?" Then she smiles sincerely, crossing both of her arms behind her back as she batted her eyelashes towards him.

Yuu's face turned pink as the words left her mouth and he staggered backwards, smiling. "Wow. Even though those were just words, it managed to make my heart skip a beat."

Keiko smirks. Too easy. Now, the problem was how to execute his 'Walk-Home' events and Shiro's… Should she let Hakku stall the Librarian for a moment and walk back here—

"But," his deep voice suddenly rang through the air and Keiko looks back at him only to see his sharp look has turned from shy to serious. "I kind of saw you donning the same look at Ayutarou back in the hallways."

EEHHHHHHHHHH!?

Keiko's mien became horrified as she let her jaw drop on the ground, screaming internally. Where and how the hell did he see her and Ayutarou!? Was he stalking her on first period!? HAKKU WAS SUPPOSED TO DO HIS JOB TO EVADE THE OTHER CONQUESTS FROM SEEING HER WITH ONE OF THEM! EVEN ERU WAS BETTER AT DISTRACTING THE OTHER CONQUESTS THAN HIM!

Yuu shoved both of his thumbs inside his slacks as he looked at her with an unreadable expression. "I never really thought you would be a playgirl, Katsuragi," and then he stares at the trees beside them. "But considering that you're a gamer, your sluttiness must've come from your gaming, right?"

"P-Playgirl?" Keiko repeats with an offended look as she judged on how much of a hypocrite he was before he took the large gift box from the ground and then held it near her.

"Here you go, Katsuragi!" Yuu says happily and the brunette takes it hesitantly.

Keiko leers. What was going on inside that bastard's head, she couldn't fathom anything. He was both a pervert and a mastermind, a definite playboy. God, from the five conquests she was having an affair with currently, he was the most confusing. She places the blue-colored box down again and began to untie the ribbon that held it together. There are too many flags he continued to unexpectedly raise and Keiko was worried on what might happen if it keeps going like that.

"This is something…" the umber-haired student started but the brunette ignored him. "That I think you might use in the near future."

Keiko lifts it cover and found a cream-colored wedding dress. It looked soft and had floral textures, with elegant creases engraved on its chest part. A veil was placed on its top and the scent of roses began to waft about when the lid was opened. She quickly closed the box again, stood up, motioned at the gift and asked with a look of ire, "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

Yuu continued to grin. "Well, wear it, of course!" he says, as though it was the same thing as knowing the difference of alligator and crocodile. "I was thinking you would choose your wedding dress but then I stopped and thought that this would suit you best. Do you like it?"

"IT IS REALLY PRETTY AND ALL BUT WE ARE NOT ENGAGED, YOU NONSENSICAL PIECE OF TRASH!"

"Aw, but it was really cute, too. And about the engagement, don't worry about it, my parents already gave us their blessing and I have everything under control, from the church to the reception."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT I WAS REFERRING TO!"

They continued to bicker with one another and honestly, Keiko was really thinking that this bastard has lost his freaking mind. Was the God inside of him sucking out his common sense or was it because he just born backwards?

The two theories were highly possible but the former was a little more reassuring so the brunette merely continued to argue, Yuu answering all of her rude comments with a face so calm, she almost thought he really was his God, only in a much calmer mien.

"And for the record! I do _not_ wear frilly dresses such as these! So you can forget about everything that's been done!" the brunette shrieks, flailing her arms around as she threw her tantrum.

Suddenly, she was backed by the wall and a hand was quickly slammed right next to her face. She gasps before averting her look only to see Yuu in front of her, harboring a face similar to the one of a predator having finally caught his prey. "Are you sure about that, Katsuragi? You might want to reconsider decision that and I'll give you all the time you need."

Keiko flushes as his voice sent a shiver up to her spine and she was nauseated. "My deci-decision is final! I-I don't harbor any feelings for you, don't you get that part at all!?"

Soon, Yuu's other hand trailed up to her left cheek and she paled even more. He grins. "Don't worry. I'll teach you the ways of love… after all, love overrules everything."

UWAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Keiko continued to internally scream for dear life as the bastard caressed her face like they were meant to be. Oh my God, she wanted to slap the heck out of the bastard. She was about to do so, her hand slowly lifting up but then the sound of the Library doors open and closing resonates, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Hm?" Yuu mumbles as he averted his attention back on the entrance and Keiko did so too only to see Shiro walking out, one hand to his bag and the other to the Library's keys.

"Shiro!" Keiko mutters inaudibly before looking back and saw an opening. Chance!

The brunette quickly ducked out of his grasp, slid away from him and began to dash away from their spot, leaving both the gift and the conquest. The umber-haired student only then he realized that Keiko has gone missing and turned only to see her turning a corner at the very back of the building.

Keiko finally stopped and skidded across the ground with an overly-pouted look. "Hakku!" she screams and the demon quickly jumped down from the roof where he was witnessing the whole scenario. "I was so scared!" she said as her blouse was quickly tugged at the back. "Please, let's just go home now…"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya," Hakku said exasperatedly and began to float away from the library, carrying the pouting Gamer.

…

…

…

Stepping into her sneakers, Hakku watched as Katsuragi began to tie her laces into decent knots. "But I don't really have anything to do so what do you expect me to do, Katsuragi?" he pointedly says, folding his arms.

She stands up, her red scarf covering her chin. "If Shiro's God will come out, then that's the end of it. I don't really need you out there, Hakku."

Rude! He narrows his crimson eyes towards the girl fiercely, frowning miserably. She did have a point though… what could he do once the God is out? Well… nothing, at the moment. Then he haughtily says, "Hmph! Whatever. I'm just going to follow you in case if something might happen."

Katsuragi blinks at him with a dumb look and the demon wanted to slam her face against the butt of his scythe. She shrugged her shoulders, muttered, "Your choice." and then opened the door casually.

This insensitive girl! He gritted his teeth and began to follow her through the entrance to go outside.

"Hey~!" Suddenly, a new but familiar voice greeted them on the front and Hakku turned his head to see who it was.

Bronze skin, platinum hair, one yellow horn sticking out on one the side, barrel-chested and a spiked, bludgeon mace behind his back. "Long time no see, Eru's Buddy." Nolan greets to Katsuragi with a flash of his grin, winking his left eye flirtingly.

She quickly slammed the door shut as they saw his face and Hakku stepped back as she glared at him, holding the knob with both hands ferociously. "What the freaking hell is Nolan doing here?!" she whispers through her bared teeth with a blanched look.

Hakku didn't know why. He was more puzzled than she was so he lifted his arms up, declaring innocence. "I don't know! The bastard just came but I swear I didn't call him."

She was about to reply with a snippy quip but the door burst open and the brunette was pushed to the ground by the other demon's huge hand. "Hey, four-eyes! Don't just ignore me and retreat to your house!" he said through gritted teeth and Hakku backed up. Soon, Nolan turns his head to him. "Oh, Hakku, you're here, too?"

…

Nolan sipped his cup of java as he sat on the household's recliner, his mace just beside him, looking pretty much intimidating. Then he breathes in relief and muses to her, "Hmm, you're quite better than my useless Buddy, ain't ya, Eru's Buddy?"

Katsuragi gingerly smiles at him and Hakku rolled his eyes. What a great actor, he thinks with sarcasm.

"I'm so glad you like me, Nolan-san!" she said with a cute voice as she poured his cup another refill, smiling with so much fakery. "And my name is Katsuragi Keiko, by the way."

Ugh, this girl… "Hey, why are you sucking up to him?" Hakku whispers, twitching his left eye with annoyance as he nudged her back.

She merely glanced at him before turning back to the other demon. "He's come here to tell Eru something, Hakku, I can tell it. We may find something useful." she whispers back and continued to smile.

The clink of Nolan's cup on the glassed table was enough to silence their whispering and Hakku whisked his attention away from her and then to the older demon. "But really, Hakku Hermenium," Nolan starts as he leaned against the sofa again, throwing his arm at the back of it and the younger demon stiffened his posture. "I didn't realize you would be in _Eru's_ headquarters, mingling with _his_ Buddy. What brings you here? Not something… distorted, hopefully."

The wiggle of his brows made Hakku pale so he forced a smile, his eyes darting around the walls as he failed to meet the older demon's curious gaze. He glances towards Katsuragi and just saw her arching her brow. Density and obliviousness is her armor from the world's idiots. "N-No… But, ahaha, you know… just, hanging around, I guess. I kind of knew Eru since, like, demon school and we were assigned in the same area so…" He tried to bluff and it was decent enough.

Nolan blinks at him before smiling harmlessly. "Is that so! That's nice, you can still remember your classmates," he says then looks over to the ceiling. "I can't remember a single one of those bastards from my batch." and then started to laugh like an idiot.

Hakku strained a small smile. This guy was still the same… Not trustworthy and an outright piece of trash. And what sort of information would he even bring? They were both chiefs in their districts and he should already know what Nolan knows so if there was something going on, he would've already told Katsuragi pronto. Maybe it's because he missed a meeting? No, that's impossible. He was always punctual. Then maybe it was just a minor info or just something Nolan's district should know? Eru is in Nolan's so the latter was more possible.

"Ahaha… anyways, where's Eru? I've got something to tell him." he says after chortling and then looked around the room, as Eru was somewhere in the wall, camouflaged.

"He's out of town, currently," Hakku replies. "What did you even want to say? Is it something relevant?"

Nolan crosses his arms and his lenient mien vanished from his face. He smiles at him, as though he was going to let on some secret. "Actually, it's really important," Hakku had to cringe at the edge he used in his voice. "Yesterday, our bureau has discovered something pretty neat. They say some residents of the Heavens are currently running amok here in the human world; to be specific, _Gods_."

Both the purple-haired demon and the brunette stiffened. Katsuragi's legs shook under her gray skirt but she just leaned in, kept on faking her bright smile and asked in a stupidly high-pitched voice, "Uh, may I ask what _Gods_ are?"

Nolan stood up and knocked his knuckles on her head repeatedly (that meant no harm but Hakku knew Katsuragi felt pain otherwise). "You just worry your head on Loose Souls, Kat-cher-what's-your-name," he says and then looks straight at Hakku's face. "Do you know anything about that?"

The younger demon blanched again, his crossed arms shaking and he squeezed them together to stop them so. "N-No… I didn't." Children of Zeus, he just lied through his teeth.

"Oh. I see,"

Silence reined over them as Hakku looked down onto the floorboards with a guilty face. Oh Devil's Advocate, what did he expect? That New Hell would be oblivious of the Gods' revival? It would be much more unusual for them to not know about the Gods than to know! He just… didn't expect them to be so quick to take control of the situation. He squeezed his left arm before letting them go limp and faced the older demon with cold eyes.

"What are we going to do with the Gods, then?" he asks as he laced his voice with significance, taking up his aura that revealed his power that he gained control as a district chief.

Nolan shrugs his shoulders, placing both of his hands on his hips. "We aren't sure, yet. But, there has been a rumor going about in New Hell, right now."

"Rumors?" Katsuragi quietly repeats as she shot a look of confusion towards Hakku who caught it and merely gave a confused shrug.

"Yep," he says again and stretched his arms upwards before falling his butt down on the sofa, both of their eyes following his action. "But I'll fill you up in that later. Right now, I want to enjoy my coffee. Another refill, dear Maid!"

The brunette's eye twitched with annoyance before she directed the teapot to his cup and poured the java in. "Y-Yes, sir!" she says as she hid her exasperation and then she placed the china down on the table. "But if you excuse me, I am tasked to be out for an errand so if you will…"

Katsuragi walked out of the living room and both of the demons' eyes followed her. Fortunately, he caught her right hand quickly flashed two fingers and was arched forward, signaling him to follow. Hakku turned to Nolan. "I'll see her off," he said and he started to walk away quickly.

By the time they were in the entrance, Keiko tied her shoes, readjusted her scarf and after smoothing her vest, she directed her stern look at Hakku. "Stay here and don't let Nolan go anywhere near Konan. Get as much information from him as possible and if you think he's lying, there's a drug in the upper-right cupboard that makes people drowsy instantly. Take it, make him drink it and take his Celestial Robe. Kill him if needed. My dad has a shovel in behind the garage door where he keeps his tools for his bike and I think there's a dead dog somewhere in this neighborhood."

"What are we, a secret organization that deals with people?"

"Well, in this situation, we technically are."

… She had a fair point. "So you're going to continue the conquest?"

Katsuragi turns her heel and took the door's knob. "Yes. I'm planning to get Shiro as quickly as possible. And Tsuneo, if I have the time."

Hakku nods and then looks at the band on her wrist. It was the hue of purple, similar to his Celestial Robe and it fitted perfectly on her arm. He turns back to her. "Good luck."

She shrugs. "I don't need it but I'll take it."

…

…

…

Keiko walks around the plaza of tables, looking around for a certain dark-haired student until her eyes caught a sight of a lamp and a notebook on the edge of the last table. She strides towards it and then saw the crumpled papers around the tabletop. Was Shiro already here? Judging from the mess, maybe he was just inside the library somewhere, having a writer's block.

She takes the notebook and lifts it up to her face. It was the same one as the one they had argued in yesterday. Maybe the written pages are still here.

Suddenly, Keiko hears a 'huh' behind her and she quickly turned around to see Shiro standing behind her, still clad in the Maijima uniform. (does he ever change clothes?) As they met eyes, the Librarian hastily turned his back to her. She tilts her head curiously. Did he want her to read what he had written? He didn't whisk away the pad so… She looks back at the crumpled balls of paper and took one of them. Was this his previous attempt? A hand then takes the paper away from her and she looks up to see Shiro shaking his head, his expression unreadable. He began to gather all the other crumpled paper and started to sprint to a near trash can.

Okay, so his previous attempts are nothing to scoff at. Well, whatever. She just needs to read what he wrote and critique it. Keiko opened the notebook again and saw that where she had written her best piece yesterday has been ripped off. Rude. She pouted before turning back again and saw the _**To be continued**_ page and flipped onto the next page again before taking a seat across to where the other moved seat was.

 _In the medieval times, when the sustenance of each country was run amok, the war between Europe and Asia has ever been growing at rate. Murders were everywhere, thievery was inevitable, royals continued to be assassinated and poverty spread all over the countries._

 _But one hero rose above all the chaos, a knight with endless courage and determination. With one golden mask that hid his face, Simon Kover Shiokiya the second, the prince of the fallen country called Liberious, the hero rummaged through the endless war with his sword and shield, saving countless of people from the horrid Europeans._

" _I will liberate everybody from this callous warfare and they shan't be dismal!" he bellows throughout the land and nobody could hear his shout but him but Heavens above knew his words were true._

 _But as he looked throughout the land, far away in the tree-dotted mountains, he sees the mighty fortress of the infamous knights of the West and he grimaces._

 _The leader of the said knights was the calculating princess of the Katsunon clan, abhorring Simon's people and also despised her own. She had strawberry blonde hair that reached down to her waist and astute blue eyes with a sharp face, clad with glasses and is often dressed in a similar fashion to a simpleton's. She wore a frown nobody could fathom and always wielded a small notebook in which she always fiddled with. She looked harmless but her works were utterly dominating to anybody. She can silence the government, humble the monarchs and was feared by the Eastern states. Her lead assaults killed thousands, her speeches were despised by everybody and rumors said she had personally assassinated the prince named Konabecus from the famous family Nakawako in Simon's country and wooed thousands of men to their feet._

 _Simon has met the girl once before, when he saved the people who were in the hands of the Western knights. As he saved a young boy from the flaming house, he saw the princess watching him from above, the red fiery swallowing her whole but her eyes remained glistening behind her fragile glasses, their blueness utterly assertive and yet so mysterious. Simon almost knew it she was an enemy to Asia the instant he laid his eyes on her._

" _You fiend! You will repay for all the deeds you have committed!" Simon declared but she has already disappeared in the fire and he vowed to search for her again._

… W-What on earth happened?

Yesterday, this notebook had the story of a sci-fi genre and now it's posed in medieval times!? Just what the heck does he want for this short story!? Stick with one category, one! And was her name in contrast to some beef bowl!? As Keiko was appalled on how fast this Librarian could write another piece, Shiro suddenly pulled his seat and sat directly across her. She pulls back her head and saw him staring at her with a stoic look, mouth forming a mysterious line and eyes showing no glint, hands on the table that formed into a fist. But maybe, just a guess, was he probably curious on her insight?

Sighing through her nostrils but just giving a passive expression, Keiko pulls up the last page of the unfinished piece, took out her stencil and began to jot down what she knows what Shiro wanted to hear. Or read.

 _It looks interesting! Can I read more?_

Keiko lifted her pencil up along with her gaze and found Shiro wide-eye at her judgment which she wrote down. She sees his neck having a slight lump before he stood up, causing her to raise a brow. His chair creeks lightly and his hands travelled to his pocket.

"E-Er… If you're… i-interested then-then… let's just talk…" He takes out a crumpled ball of paper and handed it to her. Keiko notes that it was one of the papers that she found on the table before and reluctantly accepted it before she stared at him with a cocked head. "The place where we'll meet… I-It's in that address. So, let's just talk there, m-maybe."

Shiro began to collect his belongings and rushed off outside the library instantly and from behind, she could see that his ears had tainted them in red. When he was completely gone, Keiko sighs through her mouth before putting her head on the table lightly, closing her eyes as she did. God, that guy…

She opened her eyes again as her cheek pressed against the cold, block of wood and mutters, "Well, this is Shiro we're talking about… he's still new to this writing stuff so…" She then sat up and leaned her cheek on her palm. "But really, I wanted to criticize it so bad!"

Yep, she really did. With the amount of game and stories the brunette has seen, Shiro was by far a newbie and she was confused. Why on earth did the Library Committee pick him to send a piece for the school festival? The good thing is, is that he has a wide imagination but that wouldn't be enough if he wanted to reach the frontlines of Maijima High's stories. He keeps on jumping new categories… ugh, whatever! She needed to help him, not criticize him so she'll just bear what he gave her. Now what should she do next, is her question as of current.

As Keiko continued to contemplate on her next moves for her conquest, the ceiling lights abruptly turns off, cutting her off of her reverie. "Hm?" she hums, dumbfounded of the sudden change of color inside the library. She looks around and found no source of light. "Closing time already?" She stands up from her chair and took the piece of paper and walked around.

What happened? There wasn't a single light across the whole building but although it was a little dim, she could see the way across the large space fine. If it's time for students to leave the building then Shiro should've told her… Keiko navigated her way across the library, looking around inside the badly lit room with exasperation.

Gosh, she was so tired now… she wants this God-hunt to be finished! Her room was slowly piling up with games and she hasn't even laid a single finger on one of them and it irked her to no end.

But as she was harboring thoughts of how unfair Reality did to her, the bookshelves slowly stirred in their places. Several books then started to float out of their shelves, mostly hard-bounded ones. A bright, yellow aura started to cover the pieces of novels, lighting the dim room slightly.

Keiko stopped her tracks and stood stiff. She looks down and found her shadow below which was beginning to get darker and could feel a warm blaze behind her. She turns her heel hastily and there a thick, hardback book quickly zeroed towards her, which she ducked in the nick of time. She widened her eyes before she started to sprint on the other side of the wide space and a barrage of books followed her restlessly.

Oh my God, there really was something weird inside the library! The shelves started to shift and they were boosted off of the ground and are now covered in a bright yellow aura similar to the ones behind her. Keiko squeaks in fear and quickly forgot about the books. She skids on her heel and then curls up into a ball as she crouched down to the floor and there, the onslaught of novels missed her by a strand of a hair. Literally.

She quickly stood up again and looked around for the source of this damned prank. Who the hell could do this!? Definitely not a human! So maybe a demon!? She gasps in realization and started to dash again, only this time towards the entrance. "Crap, its Vintage!" she says but then her way was blocked by a mania of shelves, knocking her out of her footing and the books that were placed on them fell down.

Cornered! Keiko lifted herself from the ground filled with countless of novels and patted her knees. Suddenly, a bright, yellow light formed up so she turns her attention towards it and found an orb of fire swirling in the middle of the air. She held her breath when it was charged towards her and then thought of an idea.

She stood there, unyielding, and she lifted her arms up and made herself clear to be a target for the element. But when the large blaze came near, it abruptly stopped, its flame flickering near her structure and the end of Keiko's scarf slightly burned but otherwise, it didn't touch her. She opened one of her eyes and then saw the fire unmoving. So she's not worth to hit, huh? She turns her heel and stepped into the lowest ledge of the shelf and climbed her way outside the confined spot and jumped down from the top of the shelf and landed on the floor with a thump.

She was already out of breath… but the entrance was just over there! She just had about enough of this and hurried off but just when she was teen feet away from the shelf, two others then sandwiched her from both sides and Keiko was sure she was going to become a pancake at this rate.

"Guhahh!" she shrieks in… wait, did she feel any pain? She was enclosed by these two shelves, yeah but it's not like she was being squished. Maybe she was just tight enough so that she wouldn't escape?

Without a missing beat, a bright light then flickered in front of her and she paused. A color of yellow and red surrounded in front of her, floating with books and shelves behind it, acting as though it was an armada of weapons. Keiko squint her eyes behind her spectacles and she could finally see what the colors shrouded.

It was thin but tall, about five feet in length, colored gold. Its top end was circular and large whereas the other was small, the size of a peephole. The brunette double-takes. "T-That's… Tsuneo's telescope!"

"Aye, girl," a thick voice says out of nowhere and Keiko could only deem that it came from the old device. "Sharp eye. Looks like the glasses really are a charm to your sights."

Keiko glares at the floaty telescope with anger and asks, "Grah! Get me out of here! I'm being squished! Who the hell are you, anyways!?" As if on demand, the two shelves were pushed together again and she had to squirm in her spot while giving a tiny shriek.

"My name is Hephaestus." The scope said again and Keiko paused. "The God of Fire and Inventions and I have come with a demand, Keiko Katsuragi. Don't ever come near Tsuneo Kujou. Again."

The entire area shook and Keiko could only cringe at his threat. So there really was a God in Tsuneo… She grits her teeth. Looks like Shiro has to be on hold. With a slight twist of her body, she reaches her hand to her pocket and took out the crumpled piece of paper Shiro gave her. Goodbye… evidence!

With haste, she quickly threw the paper into the shelf where her back was facing but as she did, the shelves instantly pushed out of her sides and the brunette was able to breathe again. She sees that the sheet she threw floated between her and the God and Keiko paused for a moment.

"I saw that you have accepted something from that Library boy, mortal," Hephaestus said as the ball was in front of him. "This is… undeniable proof!" As the God droned on, Keiko swiftly padded away from him and was now in front of the entrance.

When she was able to push the glassed door, she turned back to floaty device who held a piece of paper of a beef bowl advertisement and shouted, "Hey, you pyromaniac for a God! Clean this mess up!" and there, she dashed outside as quickly as possible.

As she ran out of the library, she looked upwards and found the sky to be clear. Tsuneo was here.

…

…

If there was anything Tsuneo hated other than ugliness, it was stuff that didn't make sense.

A God living inside him? The fact made him laugh. After all, Gods don't exist! They're just beings that are thought to be believed since before science was born but when his talking telescope produced a hefty amount of evidence, realization smacked into him, and his laugh turned into a silent prayer of denial. There was absolutely no way that this would be true and there were no facts that could connect all this down except for _magic_ and he despised the word.

The internet bursting hate on a new couple that is rumored to have been made official in the middle of the tests and he, Tsuneo Kujou, the dashing president of the elegant Astronomy club, showed a bit of interest of it? HA! Even that was more unbelievable that the fact that he had a deity harboring within his being. In fact, that was a more sensible thing than to believe that he actually gave an inch of his attention to baseless opinions of blind people.

But… but he did give attention to it. He didn't know why but he did. When he looked into his account to see the latest news, the first thing that burst into his line of notification were highly-regarded posts and blurry pictures of the new unexpected couple. There were at least a hundred of these stupid comments and Tsuneo instantly had a migraine by reading them. But why did he read them though? He didn't know why.

And lastly… why was he so cold to the brunette? Why was he making such a deal with the drab, gaming, good-for-nothing plebian of a spectacled girl that he doesn't even know?

His excellent mind which he always regarded as sharp was now having blurry thoughts of her. He remembers vague images, censored dialogues, formless scenarios and imprecise plots. He doesn't even know how he had met the girl. Through an unrequited debate up a rooftop, was he guessed? He wasn't even sure which rooftop was either and he couldn't form a single word when they had talk about. Did they talk? Oh God…

Tsuneo tried to bury everything he ever knew about her but ever since she had shown up again, right up to his very own face at the front door of his club room and right up to his very own face in his phone where the ugly rumors are bursting about, his mind stirred the most indistinct of memories; a beautiful silhouette up in the moonlight, dressed in white and was wielding an item that he assumed to be a weapon of her power, and her long straight hair was flowing along the night breeze of August as her eyes glistened behind shiny spectacles. He was beginning to think that he had seen the Goddess of the Moon, Artemis.

The image was so captivating that when he saw her again, he couldn't help but look at the brunette's features. Similarities were striking but also so discreet. Her straight posture was gallant and dauntless during that night but now up close, she looked regal and mysterious. The way her look would point up a person, especially when it would be directed to him, Tsuneo would internally wince a bit. And whenever she would make an effort to him, her courage only seems to grow stronger every time he would push her away.

These characteristics applied too many times today.

Tsuneo settled the girl down to his lap gently. He stares at her burnt clothes and he studies her facial features again. With her eyes closed, it was a refreshing sight to behold. She didn't have that intense gaze she often harbored and she looked much more normal, calm even, as though her cold, dominating person was never there to possess her face.

Hephaestus floated near him. "Tsuneo… you don't really mean to believe this puny human's words… Do you?"

He wanted to protest but somewhere deep in his mind said otherwise. Two things were raging within his conscience and he didn't like it. After some deep contemplation, he said, "I… I want to believe her, Hephaestus. I really do… it's just that… it's really hard. "

The God waited.

Tsuneo continued to stare down at the brunette's form and he unconsciously travelled his hand to her hair. It was silky and smooth. He managed to find where the bump on her head was and he quivered slightly. It was very lucky that it hadn't bled yet. He turns to Hephaestus. "Why did you drop that bench on her?"

His telescope does a double-take before it replied solemnly, "I-I didn't do it on purpose, I swear! You both surprised me with your proclamations, I-I forgot that I was using two benches rather than one and I didn't realize I was holding it right above her head."

Tsuneo stared at the device before he looked back at Katsuragi again. He was confused. He was utterly confused. He didn't know what to do with her. He didn't know what to talk to her once she comes to. He doesn't know how to answer her anymore…

There was this part of him that he should just leave her as she is but the other part said he should talk to her… To be with her for… a little while… God, he really didn't know what's going on.

First, there's a God, and then there's this girl and then… and then…

 _I really want to help you!_

Her words echo throughout his mind and he freezes. The God didn't miss his sudden stiffness. "Tsuneo…?" Hephaestus chides, floating near him.

Suddenly, he picked the girl up from his lap, held her by the shoulders and slowly leaned into her sleeping expression. He softly caressed her right cheek with his left hand and he shuddered. This was something he didn't want to do, no, this is something he shouldn't ever do…but _he wanted to._

He began to lean closer to Katsuragi's face and he softly placed his lips onto her left cheek.

 _And he did it, anyway._

His lips felt her soft, lush skin and that sent shivers up to his spine. Blood rushed into Tsuneo's face as he tenderly held the girl in his embrace and memories flew into his mind instantly. The way they met in the rooftop in the middle of autumn, the way he coldly hissed at her favorite game character, and the way they both shared sneers of disposition at each other. He remembers the time when he saw that Katsugari has been shrinked into the size of his own palm, the things he had done when she was like that way and… and…

He remembers her angry face.

The face of betrayal, disgust, repugnance, like he had stripped her away of all the things that she had been working hard to achieve and the worst of it all, she pointed it to him and he knew it his fault.

She didn't deserve anything like this. _She deserved more than this._

She didn't deserve to be faced with a God, she didn't deserve his cold shoulder, and she didn't deserve any form of struggles for causes that she didn't create!

There and then, Tsuneo decides, when lifted his face away from hers, he will not give her any more trouble.

…

…

 **GOOD GOD.**

 **UMMMM**

 **I KNOW I HAVE TO MAKE IT SHORT**

 **BUT I THINK MY HAND SLIPPED OR SOMETHING**

 **AND THERE'S STILL A LOT MORE**

 **SO UH**

 **GOOD BYE**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

 **Do you know how much time I've lost just to write this chapter? Like… I wasted three days worth of studying. Not like I ever study but that's beside the point! Whatever. I'm going to write shizzy knick knacks, at least, until Steven Universe comes back. I NEED MORE PADPARADSCHA AND AQUAMARINE!**

…

…

" _In order to attain the hero in this arc, ride his bicycle with him to propel his heart before he demands to hang out with you in the seacoast mall. Don't worry about Aoi getting angry at you._ " Shiro hums as he reads the rest of the notes that Katsuragi-san have scribbled. " _Otherwise, you won't get to the Love Triangle arc in order to marry both of the heroes._ "

While he didn't really get the ideas that this book gave, he was pretty astonished at how easily the facts and options were altered by these notes, orthodoxy or not. The book was a little funny to read now with the circled scribbles and all, especially with Katsuragi-san's drawings but it was already a day since Shiro had taken the book from her and, well…

He placed the book next to his face before he buried his face in his palms. Ugh… Why does he suck at these things? He just saw her in the library today! There she was, standing in the computer section, reaching a book up a shelf without any help and there _he_ was, hiding behind a shelf of books like the coward that he was, unable to help.

It was so easy! He maybe could have just walked up to her, say, 'Hey girl, sorry bout taking ya book yesterday, here , lemme give it back you,' and maybe she could reply with, 'Aw, doncha worry, it's alright. Hey, you seem pretty cute, lez talk some other time and not insult each other, kay~?'

 **LIKE HELL!**

He wasn't charming like the Secretary, or punctual and responsive like the President, or smooth like the vice-president…

The vice-president…

Today she was talking about the new video center. They were going cut out half of the library's book in order to turn it into a rotten, TV scaled place. Why, the nerve! Couldn't they see how hard-working those books were just to reach into a shelf and get read' on!?

Of course not because they're so blind, Shiro was almost tempted to give in to the video center and let those chums radiate their eyes on worthless videos and even create a charity to give them glasses to let them see what books truly were.

Shiro clenched his fist as he covered his eyes with his arm, scowling. A desideratum of anger reached his mind but his faux depression weighed it down severely. Wow, what a high school drama life he has.

Of course things would go wrong, of course dull and boring things like books would be thrown away, of course he has crappy teammates that almost don't give a single jack to him and of course, _of course_ , he had to meet a girl! (and a cute one, no less!)

He sighed deeply, his thoughts crashing into him like a massive tidal wave. And soon, an idea lighted up in his mind, exactly like what a light bulb would do in a dark, confined room.

He lightly shivered at the thought of such a plan but then again, it felt effective. Call him an idiot but really, he was never that smart in the first place. He was only an average and probably, dare say, knows a lot but only through books and had no particular talent in a field except for reading but, _heh_ , when was reading ever a talent?

But he was good at it. Immensely good at it. Up to the point that reading maybe even ten shelves of books would be child's play for him.

More or less was his talent a curse.

He felt another shiver, this time colder. It's as if he was close to discovering something he wasn't supposed to know. But soon, the feeling waved off and the idea so out of place came back to him and for some reason, he thought it was desideratum.

He looks up to the ceiling and found blinding lights making spots on his peripheral.

Perhaps he should take matters into his own hands.

…

…

Keiko walked along the trees, gaming console in one hand and her bag on the other, her shoes making soft sounds of _pit pat_ on the cement. She padded under the sun but a winter breeze came along and defeated the sole purpose of warmth and she had to shiver a bit. Winter was her foe but since when did that particular season care? It would often shun her in ten seconds with fifteen feet of snow and surprise her with a whole day of the right temperature fitting for snuggling up in her room with cocoa, blanket and her plethora of games. Those were the good days… and bad days.

But today, none of what she had monologue applied as her true case was an entirely other bit so she looked up to see the Library coming into her view.

She had already figured out what Shiomiya-kun would do and it would be no surprise to see the Library Committee to huddle up near the entrance. Speak of the Devil, and He shall come. True to her hunch, said committee was already looking very distressed and were discussing among themselves, all of them outside and present but none of which were inside aside from one.

They hadn't noticed her yet. Keiko craned her neck a bit to see the front door and found a sign. The symbols were clearly hand-written. _I object with the launching of the Video Center. –Shiro Shiomiya._

The glassed brunette smirked. All according to _keikaku_. Wait, why did she… ah never mind. She swiftly turned her heel and walked towards the back of the Library, assuming some of the members weren't there. She looked up at the sky or roof, to be specific.

She pushed her back onto a column and whistled. Soon, Eru's head popped out of the edge of the tallest platform and even from a five story building that was taller than necessary; Keiko could still see his grin. He quickly pulled back and within a second, an extended version of the Celestial Robe flew down and down to her.

Keiko quickly took it and held onto it with clenched hands and she was pulled up quietly. Just as she was on the ledge she saw some Committee members coming to where she had been and she stepped down onto the roof. She noticed the dust and looked only to get greeted upon by a massive hole.

She palmed her face before looking at Eru who was grinning proudly. "Eru," she started before pointing at the series of center pivot windows that could have been easily opened. "You could have just used that instead of creating this." She motioned at the opening.

The demon's smile fades and he looks at where she was pointing before he grinned again, unfazed by the words she graciously put out without any ounce of sugarcoating. "Wanted to try out drilling."

Keiko rolls her eyes before going near the hole. She said, "Well, good work at least. Now lower me down. Carefully, okay?"

But the glassed brunette knew more than enough that no matter how much she would ask him to make her landing easy, her touchdown in this one would hurt her.

…

…

Shiro have always thought of himself to be courageous. For example, the time when he had the courage to create a three-inch report on a book and gave it to some of acquaintances of his without any sort of reason to make it. He only had a hunch, albeit a small one, that they would appreciate his insights on the book they had discussed. God was that such a horrible, betraying, lying hunch.

And thus, Shiro named this particular memory as 'Judas'. However, he still praised himself of trying. That at least gathered his wits and fortunately, he did not go berserk inside his bedroom the entire night and still managed to sleep. The best thing out of that memory was after the rejection he still managed to go to school the next day, albeit in a much more depressed and quieter mood and ultimately avoided the two people who rejected him.

Another reason of him being courageous was when he had the guts to take—err, he means confiscate, the book from Katsuragi-san. That meant a lot more than the 'Judas' memory. After all, the last time he had been so brave to do that was… he didn't know. He was never that aggressive to anyone before, not even to the most annoying people he had knew back in his earlier years. But the girl made him snap like a twig. So, his anger flourished and a squabble was created.

But he does know that doing that took a lot guts and thanks, in no small part, of the blind fury of the Librarian within him.

But those two memories became dwarves of what he was doing. What he was doing was _insane_ , even.

Shiro needed to be careful with the plan he was executing. Bravery and stupidity were two completely different things but there was always a very thin line between them. He was only hoping his idea hadn't passed the line towards stupidity.

He double-checked the windows on the west wing of the library. The latch was bolted lock and the only way to get inside through the window was smashing them with something like a boulder and Shiro knew the committee all too well that they won't do that.

He checked his watch and saw that it was already turning up into seven. He padded away from the west wing and headed towards the plaza of tables. With knowing that all of the entrances were locked and the soundless state of the library comforted the teen, letting him think and relax and thought what he was doing was fine and that it could change the ideas of his peers about the video center.

While lights erupted from the corners of the library, he still saw the place shimmering under the moonlight. Right on the plaza, instead of golden light to illuminate it, only the silver and blue hue covered most, rays of the moon showering from the windows above, looking enchanting and inviting, and its tint showing an angelic view, similar to those images from a fairy tale.

Calm, was what Shiro could only murmur at this scenery. The Library of Maijima High was almost as if it was sleeping, free of people, free of stress, peaceful and still. Like a spell, the serenity and quietness of the library made his mind go blank so he stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned back on a shelf, the direction of where his back facing having a tint of yellow from the golden lights of the west wing.

He closed his eyes and began to think.

… Only to get interrupted by a sound of someone landing with a thud and a groan.

Shiro quickly flinched, his usually composed nature getting so alarmed that his heart beat decided to skip a beat and his lungs holding as much air as he needed. He widened his eyes and whipped his head behind him to see the assailant, thinking that the source was there and began stepping back.

Dust obscured what Shiro had to see and some even reached to his face. Coughing, he used his hand to fan away the filth and looked up again only for his breath to get taken away once more.

Katsuragi-san, all in her Maijima High uniform glory, was sitting on the edge of the bookshelf where Shiro used to standby on and she looked… in pain? Some pieces of concrete landed on her head and she whimpered a bit before she glanced at Shiro. He was staring at her. She quickly recovered from her show and shoved the dust off of her head before her face turned cold once more.

She crossed her legs and stiffened her back, going from dork to queen in a split-second. The dark-haired Librarian was staring up to her and some part of his mind admired her legs. Wait, what did Shiro see…?

He glanced what was under the pink hued skirt and started to presume the color of what lies between her thighs… Oh? _W-White_? T-That's fine… some of his um, _research_ said something about girls in white being very peculiar but hey, beggars can't be choosers, right? His face suddenly felt very hot.

However, his time of being un-cleverly erotic was cut short as Keiko looked at him with eyes so cold it could have frozen a volcano. "Hello there."

' _General Kenobi,'_ was Shiro wanted to say but he knew that if he did, he would have been stoned on the spot by the excess concrete that landed with her. But he did manage to croak her name though in a not so-charming way. "K-Katsuragi… san?"

She leaned in and placed her left elbow on her top knee, placing her chin on her knuckles while her eyes never left him. "I happen to have heard a commotion and I was just in area. I agree with your testament. The Library is a sacred temple of silence and knowledge so I will support you in your conquest."

Her words and sharp and clear, like shattered glass, invisible but one retarded hold and you'll suddenly cut yourself.

Shiro winced but shock was his chief emotion as of current. How could she, a girl who had barely known him for starting a quarrel, help him with this? But then again, this case was pretty serious… he needed all the help he could get and he didn't really know anyone else just as passionate of him about books. But wait, isn't there something wrong here…? How did she get inside…?

 _*thud!_

Shiro was quickly cut off of his thoughts and he looked beside him and found the girl sitting on the base of the shelf, groaning in pain again, all queeniness gone and… well… White really does compliment her huh?

The dark-haired Librarian felt his face going red before his inner chivalry snapped him out of his stupid mindset. He instantly came over and asked, "Uh, are you okay?"

Katsuragi-san recovered fairly quickly and stood up again, the color between her legs now safely covered from his peripheral and he finally felt at ease. She pushed her glasses on the bridge of her nose and answered, "I'm fine. Just a minor fall. In case you didn't know, I happen to be a veteran of getting smacked with floors."

No, he did not know. And really? Her lack of expression on her face didn't really betray her words so… He coughed behind his hand. "Well, I do appreciate your appearance… s-so come with me." He turned his heel and began treading towards the northern part of the library.

He heard her soft tapping of feet coming from behind him.

…

…

 **A/N:**

 **I think I'll end it here. Suppose I'll update the second chap of God Arc after this and I should probably align my chapters correctly. FF and R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

 **Heyo, back with another chapter of the God Arc. The last bit of the last chapter of God Arc was a bit off since my mind kept travelling elsewhere, most specifically AUs of other animes.**

 **I'll try to make this short and not let my hand slip. Okay? Okay, start the story!**

…

…

…

…

Keiko straightened her posture as she sat on the recliner that was across the other which was occupied by Hephaestus, now, instead of taking possession of the telescope that was propped next to him; he was in control of Tsuneo's body. Above his scarlet hair was a halo of pure light and popping out of his shoulder blades were his two wings which he had shrunk back into a reasonable size.

The girl crossed her legs as she placed her hands on her lap, showing an image of etiquette. "Now, Hephaestus, as you can see on your left wrist," The God pulled up his arm to see a bracelet in the hue of purple, similar to the one on Keiko's left wrist. "Is a small, magical portion of the Celestial Robe from Hakku's. If anything happens, just cut it off and we'll be notified immediately. Once the dilemma is solved, it will reform itself on its own quickly."

Hephaestus nodded his head. "Yes, I know that, Katsuragi. You don't need to introduce me this. After all, I was the one who invented the Celestial Robe and even after five hundred years of imprisonment, I still know the Hagromo like the back of my hand."

Keiko rolls her eyes. _Of course he does_ , she thinks before the God spoke up again. "But before I depart, may I ask a question, Katsuragi?"

The brunette perks up and nods, surprised that the God was inquiring her despite the fact that he has so boisterously proclaimed that he had a vast amount of knowledge just a few moments ago. "What is it?"

Suddenly, a shadow passes over his face, making him look grim and intimidating as his crimson eyes shone in a similar manner of a wild fire. "The masters of my other brothers… They are not your boyfriends… are they?"

Oh. Keiko merely shrugged and looked away, contemplating how to answer his query. Hephaestus bore his eyes onto the girl, discharging heat that was over two-hundred and forty degrees, hoping that the girl would notice his menacing aura. Unfortunately, the girl was unsuspecting as Red Riding Hood had been in the forest with the Wolf, as he had observed since the start.

Finally, she shrugged a shoulder and answered with, "Not sure. I haven't met them yet."

The God only kept staring at the brunette, his heat turning over to four-hundred and eighty-five degrees. But the girl was still ignorant.

.

.

.

Keiko held his arm as the God walked limply, his eyelids drooping, revealing distant eyes with a small dash of gray in them, hinting a bit of obscuration on his eyesight. She was helping him out to the gate just in case he might trip and fall down to his holy face and partly because he requested it himself. Lest if the God of Fire was truly in full power and/or in his own body, he would've been walking normally and seeing more accurately but in this case, his energy had yet to be sized for him to truly grasp his host's body. As they walked over to the front yard, Hephaestus attempted to bicker.

"Honestly, I don't understand why Tsuneo chose you for a lover. A rotten, no-good girl that walks over boys and play with them. If Tsuneo hadn't had that weird feeling for you, you would've been turned to ashes by then." The God hissed, his hazy crimson eyes sneering at the girl.

Keiko just frowned as she pushed her glasses back into her face, trying to be oblivious of the acid that he spat with absolutely no grace. "Everyone's a hater, huh?" she mutters before they reached the gate and she opened it with a creek. She looks up to him as he rested his weight onto her side. "Take over Tsuneo if necessary, okay? Other else, just use his telescope and keep on producing fire. That'll be all."

"Right. Notify me if Vintage attacks." Hephaestus closed his eyes and reverts back to his host, his crimson orbs turning to indigo and his scarlet hair dying themselves back into their healthy glow of blonde.

Tsuneo blinks as he was finally in control of his own body, squinting a bit before nodding down and found himself face to face with Keiko. They both flush their faces and she immediately lets go of his arm. She steps back as the blonde awkwardly placed his hand on his neck, averting his look away from the brunette.

"Ummm… so, uhh… I will go now." Tsuneo said and began to walk away.

Keiko quickly gathered herself and called, "Tsuneo."As he heard his name, he looks over his shoulder and found Keiko's face staring at him, her eyes showing a glint that indicated remorse. "Please take care of yourself."

Tsuneo felt again another lump in his throat. Keiko Katsuragi was an exceptionally trained person about her emotions. It was always hard to fathom her as her graceful features were always vague, more so are her actions and especially her face. Up from toes to her face was a body of etiquette along with an air of peculiarity, mouth forming into an emotionless frown and eyebrows leveled to a height that distinguished her jaded emotions against the reality that they both despised.

But as correctly hidden she was with her genuine feelings, Tsuneo Kujou himself had a keen eye which he was famously labeled for. Beyond a pair of opaque glasses that which light helped to hide her round, brown eyes, were a swirl of emotions, trapped in a part where her emotions were more expressive than any part of her could show.

The blonde swallowed as he realized how much of a burden has been placed on her shoulders, how much it caused for her to suffer despite her not having anything to blame upon, how much reluctant suicides she has been performing without any hint of doubt. And the worst part of it was that she doesn't even know she's been killing herself off.

"You too, Keiko."

Realizations like these were always the things that would make Tsuneo's silver tongue to be tied into a knot. So he only said what he deemed to be the most reassuring thing to the distressed brunette. He turns before he could take a look at her face and he hastened his steps.

But even without glancing towards her, he could feel Keiko's stare behind his back. And he didn't know what sort of emotions showed within it.

.

.

.

Keiko went back inside the café-pseudo –house silently before she planted herself on an armchair. She leaned back on the comforting block of pillow and was about to go into another one of her deep reveries before a voice pulled her away from it.

"So, that's three Gods in custody. With Konan's curse lifted, you can take it easy now." Hakku said with a shrug of his shoulders, showing the barest of a proud grin.

The brunette's gaze turned to him, her eyes boring into his before shaking her head a 'no'. The purple-haired demon cocks his head when he received her answer as he didn't know why this revelation wasn't a good thing to their conquest.

"No. I still need to work on this, especially in Shiro's case. I've ditched him so surely he would be furious." Keiko explains as-a-matter-of-factly before she straightened her gallant posture and placed her right hand on her chin, contemplating as she closed her eyes. "Also…"

Hakku leaned on the back of the armchair Keiko sat on and leaned in close. "Also?"

She opens her eyes, two swirls of brown appearing behind clear glasses. "There's this one guy that I need to capture as quickly as possible."

.

.

.

Yuu Goido happily jogged his way on the street as he held the re-wrapped gift box he gave to Katsuragi the other day under his arm. A big smile stretched into his lips before his hand travelled down to his pocket and took out his phone.

The GPS signals of Keiko Katsuragi's whereabouts were getting more and more adjacent and he was ecstatic. It was definitely a good idea to stalk into the brunette's background, even though it was a bit crude and un-gentleman-like. He placed the device back into his pocket, looked up and found a rather familiar building; the Grandpa Café which Keiko's family ran. Yuu's smile turned even bigger. But as he narrows down the house behind his boxed spectacles, a sudden swarm of feelings ran over the teen.

Hm, that's strange. Even though he had never visited the household until this, why was there this strange feeling of nostalgia? His pace slows down a bit but then the image of the beautiful, glassed brunette came into his mind and he made his feet run faster within a second.

Yuu reaches the gate and he breathed in, the cold, November air seeping into his lungs but he didn't care. He was here now. He steps near the little gate the Katsuragis humbly set up and he looks at the small mailbox. The brunette's family name was engraved in large, bold letters while names of the people who occupied the house were written in smaller ones.

 _ **Katsuragi**_ _Maru, Keika, Eru, Keiko_.

Two names were strangers but the other two were definitely some people he knew, with one being his oh-so beloved. He stretches his neck a little to see the café of the Katsuragi's but could only make out about a fraction of it and nothing more.

The front yard, however, was clear to him so he stared at the humble piece of land which they clearly took care of. Green grass dominated the area while on the most corners of their lot had some decently trimmed bushes, accompanied with uniquely-detailed gnomes and pots. A few circular vessels filled with geraniums and snapdragons were present in some parts in their home, specifically the first floor's windows, and they were small but definitely not unnoticeable.

The umber-haired teen inwardly smiles. In comparison with this home and his abode, they were completely different. The Goido household was big and expanding, with traditional Japanese architecture and most of the rooms was fancy and over the top and you can easily lose your direction inside the entire house. Whereas to see this home, it was small and modern, somewhere where you definitely cannot get lost upon and was splashed with a bit of Western designs but that somehow even made it more welcoming and not to mention utterly humble.

Yuu was about to comment more on how this place was cleverly built before his attention was snapped towards a small box located right next to the mailbox's left. It had a circular center, colored in the same shade of brown as the box was and any half-wit could make out what it was.

He was about to jab his thumb into doorbell out of desperation to see if anyone, specifically _someone_ , were to answer his call but when he was about to, he heard the clicking sound of a door being unlocked and he forgot to breathe.

Yuu instantly snapped his gaze towards the door which was opening bit by bit and then he could hear a voice. Keiko's voice. God, those were music to his ears and he couldn't have enough of it. The door fully opened and Yuu could finally see her.

Keiko was dressed in a white dress shirt with a navy-striped vest over it, with a gray skirt that hid her thighs down to her knees, along with white socks and dark sneakers. Her red scarf snaked around her neck, covering her snugly away from the cold and Yuu could feel his heartbeat going faster and faster.

Keiko was looking over her shoulder, talking to someone but Yuu was too distracted by her appearance to acknowledge whoever she was talking to. Finally, she turns her head and she finally recognized his impromptu arrival. With a grin, he decides to greet the girl. "Hey, Katsuragi!"

She widened her eyes and slams her door to her back and Yuu thought he registered a muffled noise when the door closed but, eh, who cares. They could finally go to their date that he's been planning now! "Y-Yuu! You're here!" Keiko shrieks, her adorable face coloring and the other teen pushed his glasses up to his face.

"Mmhm, I am indeed here." He grins again. Keiko's face hardened and she glared at him and Yuu felt his heart skip a beat. Even her _glares_ were adorable! "I brought the gift. You left it there at the library and I thought I could give it back to you. After all, it _is_ yours."

The umber-haired teen took out the box and placed it on top of the mailbox before continuing. "Say, while we're here, do you want to go out? I know this really fun arcade we can go! Of course, I'll be the one to pay, don't worry. So are—"

"Please."

A sudden word sliced Yuu's attempt to persuade the brunette into half and he looks at Keiko with widened eyes.

She was looking solemn, her back half-turned to him and… Wait, why was she looking so sheepish!? God, that's too cute! Please stop torturing his heart! She averts her eyes, her mouth forming a small frown and her actions reminded Yuu about a certain girl he had adored before she met her.

A girl with brown hair and eyes, too similar with what she had, with a face similar to hers and a personality that could only be described as sheepish but determined. The only difference was that Keiko was real and she… was not.

"D-Don't come so suddenly without my consent."

Yuu did a tiny double-take when she said that, cutting him off of his thoughts. "Eh?" he mumbled, his eyes widening a bit.

She turns her back fully to him and she opens the door to her house. The brunette then looks over her shoulder, the end of her scarf and hair tailing behind her and said, "I don't like pushy people." before she entered the house disappeared from his peripheral.

Yuu could feel his heart sink. Of course. Of course he was being too pushy. What was he thinking, arriving so suddenly? Disappointment swelled inside of him and he looks down, his mouth twitching downwards with grief.

A small sigh escaped his lips and he walked away from the gate, leaving the gift right there as defeat filled him.

.

.

.

It was another day at school and all the boys of both the classes A and B had mixed up in P.E. Yuu, of course, grouped himself with his band mates. Ayutarou stretched somewhere near them, Miyazuke was conversing with Hiro but Eru was nowhere to be found. Yuu whipped his head around to look for the goofball but it seemed he was somewhere else again.

Huh. He must've seen a fire truck. But as he looked around the area, a small sight that was out of the norm caught his eye onto the side of the track, covered in trees but the colors were as clear as day. It was white, along with streak of chocolate brown and it interested the umber-haired boy to no end.

Suddenly, without his consent, his legs started to move and so did his lips. "Uh, guys, I need to fetch something, you go ahead." And thus, he sprinted, not feeling the curious glances his band mates gave him.

He nimbly climbed up the stairs and looked around the pathway before his neck snapped to the right and beyond his glasses was the same color that he had glimpsed before.

It was a girl and it was no other girl either… It was the brunette that adored.

But then again, she wasn't.

Yuu almost thought he was dreaming because there was no way Keiko would wear… wear… THAT!

The student took off his glasses and looked straight at the spot where Keiko was standing and his jaw stretched downwards.

She had donned a white sailor uniform with a dark tie, the skirt reaching up above her knees with dark stockings and brown shoes. But what was the most fascinating to the boy was that her upper hair was tied back into a long ponytail by a white ribbon.

Yuu thought he was going to have a stroke. He could feel all of his blood reaching up to his face and his entire body shook at the beauty that was in front of him, her attractiveness all beyond Earth. She looked like the exact replica of her favorite game character back then… In fact, it's as if she came out of the game herself.

Keichii…

Suddenly, Keiko herself blushes and was about to walk away before Yuu pulled himself out of his un-charming gaping. Oh God, she probably thought he looked like a pervert. "W-Wait a minute!" he shouted as she turned her back again and padded away.

He quickly dashed, as if he was going to lose her and tackled Keiko to the ground. The girl lisped a small shriek while Yuu sat up in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders and looked at each other's eyes, both pairs now un-obscured by clear glasses.

"K-Katsuragi-san! Is that really you!?" he asked, nearing his face a bit more to see her clearly. S-She's even wearing a bit of make-up! It's like she was an entirely different girl!

The color of her face becomes as red as a shining apple and she looks to left and muttered weakly, "G-Goido-kun… y-you're too close…"

'KUN'! SHE EVEN SAID THAT HONORIFIC HE THOUGHT HE WOULD NEVER HEA—Wait, what did she say? O-Oh… Blushing furiously, Yuu slowly got away from her and sat on his knees while Keiko was lifting her head off of the cemented ground.

"Uh, s-sorry about that but…" His voice almost faltered. "You look really different. Did something happen, Katsuragi-san?"

When Keiko finally steadied herself, she met his eyes and quickly looked away, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth and Yuu's heart felt like it was melting. If love was meant for the weak then he was very, very, _very_ weak. "I-I'm sorry… E-Everything just felt so… so… different ever since yesterday and I… I don't know what came over me."

Her voice was barely a whisper and it was filled with warmth and sheepishness, a brighter contrast compared to her usual deep, ice-laced voice. She was acting so like Kechii… With her timid expression, on-the-spot clothes, he was having a hard time believing whether or not this was reality. He slowly picked up his arm, rolled up his sleeve and pinched himself, casing Keiko to tilt her head.

Pain. He felt absolute pain. With these thoughts in mind, Yuu's heart made a leap for joy and he broke out a grin so big, it showed all of his white teeth. "WELL YOU LOOK AMAZING, KATSURAGI!" The boy pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his chin on her shoulder.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed how red Keiko's ears became so he pulled back and saw her face going so red and hot; Yuu thought her head was filled with lava now. She looks down, a flustered mess, akin to Keichi so, so much… "E-Erm… Thank you." She said through a whisper.

Okay, Yuu's heart was beating a mile per second now. If it wasn't possible, his grin became wider as he took Keiko's hand and lifted both of them up, she looking very flustered, like the damsel in distress Yuu always wanted to her to behave (of course, not perverted in any sense, mind you).

But then there was a question in Yuu's head that's been nagging. "Hey, Katsuragi, how did you get inside without getting caught like… that?" he asks, tilting his head a bit.

Keiko looked confused at first before looking down and suddenly, Yuu almost thought there he saw a ghost of a smile on her face. "I've got my tricks…"

The boy's heart skipped a beat and he beams. "Well, are you free this lunch? I could accompany you!"

"H-Huh?"

He took her stuttering as a 'yes'. "Great! Then it's a date! Meet me at the rooftop by lunch." He stood up and began to run to the other direction but not before glancing back. He saw Keiko looking very flustered and confused which made a part of him feel utter bliss and triumph.

The date that he has been dreaming for many, many days has finally come true.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **OH MAN, ALL THOSE TIME WASTED JUST TO WRITE** _ **THIS**_ **. But anyways, I don't think I'll write Yuu's arc anymore since all of my motivation to write this is gone but I can do prompts of whatever the heck I can do!**

 **Okay, that's all! If I'm lucky, maybe I can finish Shiro's arc? Who knows, I'm a procrastinating piece of trash so that's not likely.**


End file.
